Stand My Ground
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: AU. Rose disappered after GitF, when the Doctor meets Donna he meets her godchildren, one who hates him for no apparent reason. follow the long story of hate, love, family and fear. 10Rose, JackDonna, IantoOC and GwenOC.
1. Prologue 2006

This really isn't his day; in fact it hasn't been his year. It all started a few months after his regeneration, after he invited Mickey on board and met Madam De Pompadour. After that incident Rose had packed her rucksack and demanded to go home, only she never went home. He got a phone call from Jackie demanding that he brought her daughter home for a while and when he asked what on Earth was she on about he realised Rose never went back to the Powell Estate. Both he and Jackie searched everywhere they could think Rose could be but they couldn't find her.

He still visited Jackie, to see if she heard from Rose, if she was all right, if there was any alien problems, the usual. Then one day he found Torchwood and there was a big epic battle between daleks and cybermen, he managed to stop them but it had meant that he needed to look for every crack in the universe and seal them off. That was when a bride suddenly appeared in his TARDIS.

A hot headed, red headed, slap happy bride who went by the name Donna Noble and was right now drinking tea with a sympathetic Jackie Tyler while talking about her fiancée as they were waiting for Donna's lift (since the Doctor refused to be taxi driver for Donna, he got her on Earth, the right time that was enough). His musings were cut of by a knock on the front door.

"I'll answer that" Jackie said getting up off the sofa and patting Donna's shoulder. "that should be your lift dear" roughly two seconds later Jackie was walking back in leading a young woman with messy brown hair styled to stick out everywhere with a bright pink streak on one side while wearing a purple bridesmaid dress.

Donna shot up of the sofa and pulled the young woman into a huge embrace. "Oh thank god I thought I was going to end up missing the reception as well the wedding"

"They already started without you" the brunette said scrunching up her nose "it was _Nerys's _idea"

"The skinny blonde cow" Donna grumbled.

"Oi watch it my mother is blonde" the brunette said in mock anger.

"Your mother is lovely, Nerys isn't!" Donna protested.

The brunette looked at Jackie and the Doctor, her eyes narrowing slightly "so who are they?" she asked.

"Thought you would know by now with your magical powers" Donna said.

"Introduce us please and remember we can't talk about that in public" the brunette said crossing her arms.

"This is Jackie Tyler and this is some weirdo who doesn't have a name. Nameless weirdo and Jackie this is my goddaughter Alex Rose"

"Nice to meet you sweetheart" Jackie said holding her hand out to Alex Rose, who was ignoring her. Jackie turned to see what Alex was looking at which was the TARDIS. "Oh that's a...that's a..." she was stuck on what to say.

"A TARDIS" Alex finished for her quietly. "It's a TARDIS, the last TARDIS in the whole universe"

"Hang on how do you know that?" the Doctor asked stepping forwards to the young woman, who was glaring at him.

"Which must make you the Doctor then" Alex said in a rather deadly voice that made the other three occupants of the room gulp.

"Yes, yes I am the Doctor; do I know you from somewhere?"

"no but you do now" it happened so quickly, one minute Alex was standing still the next she had punched the Doctor hard in the nose...hard enough to cause a nose bleed. She raised her fist for another punch when someone shouted;

"ALEX NO!"

Everyone turned to see a young man roughly Alex's age standing in the doorway; he had hair that stood on end like the Doctor's and his eyes were a dark brown.

"JJ it's him, the Doctor" Alex said pleadingly to the man.

"I know Alex but you can't beat him up because of what happened" JJ said stepping into the flat properly and pulling Alex away from the Doctor. "It's not exactly his fault we lived our lives the way we did"

"He could have prevented it" Alex hissed.

"How?" JJ asked laughing bitterly. "He didn't know we exist"

"You don't understand you don't have my gift. I see everything, everything that will be, and everything that could be..."

"I know sweetheart" JJ pulled Alex into an embrace. "Sorry for bothering you Ms Tyler, we'll be going"

"Wait don't!" the Doctor shouted. "I know what you two are...but how? How did you survive the war?"

"We were born after the war" JJ said.

"Where are your parents then? How did two Time Lords survive? Please I have to know!"

"We don't have a father" Alex said bitterly "and as for our mother, if you think I'll allow you near her you have another thing coming. Come on Donna"

The two recently revealed Time Lords and the redhead exited the flat without a second thought. The Doctor and Jackie ran out after them to see them climb into a bright blue car.

"You know it's strange, I never told that kid my name or how I prefer to be addressed" Jackie commented.

The Doctor saw another car, a black old fashioned taxi follow the blue car and inside he saw something familiar and so did Jackie.

"Not those bloody robotic Santa's again, if a Christmas tree tries to kill me it's your head on the platter" she snapped.

"I don't think they're after me Jackie...I think they're after Donna. Come on into the TARDIS we need to save them"

"Wha-"

The Doctor yanked Jackie back into the flat and dragged her into the TARDIS without explaining anything.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"You knew this was going to happen" Donna accused Alex.

"Of course I knew it was going to happen, I know everything that will happen" Alex said calmly as she drove onto the motor way.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"Because you need to meet the Doctor" Alex said quietly. "And you need to save him Donna, everything depends on you. I'm so sorry"

"What for? Why me? I'm just a temp! I mean yeah I'm the godmother to two alien children but that's all that is interesting about me" Donna said looking upset and scared.

"Donna...I wish I could spare you the pain of what's to come but I can't" Alex whispered. "If it doesn't happen then the Doctor will die"

"But you hate the Doctor" Donna protested weakly.

"Yes but he does do good. If he dies tonight then the whole universe will be doomed. He is a hero whether or not I like him" Alex said calmly.

JJ who had been seating back in the passenger seat opened his eyes and looked at the mirror. "We're being followed" he said calmly.

Alex glanced up, "the robo scavengers, the ones Mum told us about in that Christmas story" she said grinning. "I could use a race to let out some adrenalin"

"Alex Rose no!" Donna shrieked.

"Too late!" Alex shouted gleefully, pressing a foot down on the peddle hard as she speeded up. The car behind them sped up as well. "Oh this is going to be fun"

"ALEX ROSE YOU SLOW DOWN NOW OR I'LL GET JACK TO CONFISCATE YOUR CAR!" Donna screeched.

"As if Jack would!" Alex snorted "especially when I tell him it was all to save your life"

Before Donna or JJ could make a comment a familiar blue box flew along the road and caught up to their side, the doors flung open and the Doctor standing there.

Alex pressed a button to open the window. "How desperate are you?" she asked.

"I've come to help you're being chased" the Doctor shouted.

"Really? I had no idea" Alex said sarcastically.

"Come on board, I'll help" the Doctor shouted.

"And leave my car here to get trashed? No thanks"

"Please Alex, I have no idea what I have done to upset you but I'm willing to work things out, just get everyone out of the car"

"May I suggest we get Donna out first?" JJ said speaking up.

"WHAT?"

"Donna get out, trust me please" JJ said "Alex wasn't kidding when she said everything depends on you"

"But I'm just a temp" Donna whispered.

"No you're not, you're our Aunt Donna and you can do anything" JJ said.

"Ok" Donna breathed "I'll do it, wish me luck" she slowly opened the door and prepared herself to take the huge leap, the Doctor held his arms out. "You'll catch me right?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, trust me please"

Donna screwed her eyes shut and leaped out of the car to be caught by the Doctor.

Suddenly Alex drove off quickly and the robotic scavengers dressed as Santa's stopped following.

"They're after you" the Doctor muttered. "And she knew that didn't she?"

"Alex can see everything, it's a gift of hers" Donna muttered "ever since she was born, and her eyes are rather weird"

The Doctor couldn't help but shake the feeling that he had seen Alex Rose's golden hazel eyes somewhere before.


	2. May 1987

**May 1987**

It was a rather cold evening for May and she was hurrying home after a quick study session for her A-Levels when she saw her. She was stamping her feet and screaming rather like a two year old, angry tears falling fast on her cheeks smearing black mascara.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed "FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING HIGH AND MIGHTY TIME LORD WHO CAN'T GET THE DATE RIGHT!"

The screamer as she decided to call the woman wasn't that much older than her, probably two or three, she had badly dyed blonde hair and wore clothes that didn't look quite right while balancing a large over packed rucksack on her back.

"BASTARD! I BET YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! OH SHE CAN'T LEAVE ME SO I'LL DUMP HER IN 1987 INSTEAD!" the blonde carried on ranting.

"Calm down love, you'll only get a bucket of water chucked on you if you keep that up" she said coolly to the blonde.

The blonde stared at her for a while, as if she wasn't sure what to say, her cheeks were flaming red from either embarrassment or the tantrum...probably both.

"So your man dumped you" she carried on calmly. "Don't dwell on it he's only a _man _not worth the hassle if you ask me"

"Well I didn't!" the blonde said huffily.

"All right, all right keep your knickers on." She said holding her hands out as she took a step back. "Just trying to give some advice, try and cheer you up, all that la de da stuff. Look love you can scream and shout and cry all you want but you should really just go home and snuggle up to chocolate and your Mum...unless your Mum us a harpy like mine, then I completely understand why you haven't yet"

"I can't" the blonde muttered. "It's complicated"

"Well come on and I'll buy you a nice cuppa and you can tell me all about it. A problem shared is a problem halved as my Nan says" she said gently holding a hand out to the blonde.

"You wouldn't believe me" the blonde said shaking her head.

"Try me"

"Aliens and time travel"

She let out a bark of laughter "oh you and my Granddad would get on, he loves that stuff. Time travel and aliens yeah ri-" she paused and looked at the blonde again. The blonde's clothes weren't right; they weren't the style that was in...But they weren't anything old...as if they were...well futuristic. "Prove it" she said suddenly.

The blonde pulled something out of her pocket and held it out to her; she slowly took it and examined it. It was so small and..._Fucking futuristic _and yet it was a phone. A phone from the future...well isn't that wizard?

"Wow" she breathed, she looked up at the blonde "all right then, lets get this cuppa and you can tell me everything"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They were sitting in the corner of a small cafe that was empty apart from them, a waitress and the cook. The blonde sat there with a tight grip on her cup of tea while the other woman was sipping her coffee with a small sigh.

"Nothing like a good coffee" she said "go on then Blondie, tell me all about your aliens and time travel"

"Raised" the blonde said "my name is Rose Tyler not Blondie and you? Or shall I call you red? Or do you prefer ginger?"

"Donna" she spat out, annoyed that this stranger was already picking on her hair colour. "My name is Donna Noble"

"Nice to meet you Donna" Rose said smiling weakly. "All right then where shall I start?"

"The beginning Time-Girl" Donna said rolling her eyes.

"I was born in April 1986 to Jacqueline and Peter Tyler. My Dad died six months later in a car accident, hit and run. When I was nineteen I met a man called the Doctor-"

"Doctor Who?" Donna asked.

"just the Doctor, doesn't seem to have a real name, anyway he was an alien, a Time Lord, last of them actually and he owned this time machine called the TARDIS"

"And he just came up to you and said hey I got a wicked ride round the corner that travels through time? If a bloke said that to me I would think he was feeding me a line and I'll slap him one"

Rose laughed; it was the first time Donna had seen her look cheerful since they had met. "Not quite like that. He saved my life a couple times and I saved his and then he asked me. I won't go into the details that is a whole different story together, anyway everything was...different, wonderful and just plain fantastic. Then he regenerated, don't ask even I'm not so sure what that was about and he literally changed his face"

"Talk about good plastic surgery" Donna muttered "though he must have to change his bloody time travelling licence each time"

"Yeah well long story short everything between us slowly changed and he left me on this spaceship to save Madam De Pompadour"

"Who?"

"The French king's whore"

Donna snorted "typical men only thinking with their dicks".

"anyway...after that I couldn't stay with him, if he was going to just abandon me...then what would he be like to our child?"

"Child? What child? I don't see a child anywhere!"

Rose leaned in looking nervous. "I'm pregnant, one month along roughly according the medical equipment from the TARDIS" she whispered.

"Oh sweetie this must be tough but hang on if you're from two thousand and whatever, why are you here? Did that alien twit kick you out?"

"No I chose to leave...asked him to take me home...but he got the times wrong and he doesn't realise...I'm pregnant and alone in 1987 and I have no idea what to do or where to go"

Donna felt immense pity for this woman, she couldn't go to her mother's because she was too busy being a single parent to well her and she knew no one else in this decade that could welcome her with open arms. She just left her alien lover that chose a French whore over her and she was pregnant...with an alien baby. What she needed was a home, job and someone to talk to.

And here she was Donna Noble who knew exactly how to get Rose all of these things, this girl must have some incredible good luck as well as bad luck.

"My Granddad and Nan have a spare room in their house, it's usually for me but they won't mind if you choose to stay there, as long as you tell Granddad these alien stories, he loves that stuff, completely believes it. Also there's a job going on at the local newsagents, not very glamorous I'm afraid but it'll do till you pop the kid and then we'll work from there"

"Oh I couldn't possibly...I mean yeah I'll take the job, I'm used to shop work but I couldn't just barge in on your Grandparents like that"

"They don't mind" Donna said dismissively "they love having people round"

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on where else have you got?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Thank you so much, you really didn't have to" Rose said the fifth time that night.

"Shut your mouth, we couldn't let a nice girl like you go homeless" Victoria Mott said pulling out Rose's clothes and eyeing them distastefully before putting them in the set of drawers. "If my Donna thinks you're a good girl then you're worth the hassle, trust me sweetie Nerys is a nasty piece of work and Mary is a weakling. Donna needs a nice good strong girl to spend time with; she puts herself down to much my Donna. Darling first thing you do with your pay check is buy baby stuff, you and the baby can live here for as long as you like"

"Oh no, I can't impose"

"Impose? Poohy! You and the unborn babe are welcome, I would like to have some children around, Donna is no longer the type to giggle and play with her Nan. Now settle yourself in, I'm sure Wilf will be in here soon nagging for details on your alien travels, in fact Donna would as well"

Victoria finished off unpacking Rose's things and stared at Rose as if she was judging her. "Yes very good girl you are, I'll go and make you a cup of tea" she said before leaving.

As the door shut with a tiny click, Rose felt something hit her fast and hard, a flash of something suddenly she could see that strong, caring woman lying in a hospital bed on a life support machine Wilf and Donna looking sombre. She let out a startled gasp and the vision was gone.

What the hell was that?


	3. 24th December 2006 prt 1

**Christmas 2006**

Jackie was putting the small fire in the TARDIS out while the Doctor draped his coat over Donna's shoulders.

"You Jackie Tyler are a gold star, who knew you could be so handy with a fire extinguisher" the Doctor called out to her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I might as well charge you each time you use me or my home for your alien plots" Jackie grumbled.

"Aw you love me really Jackie" the Doctor said cheekily.

"Don't know why though" Jackie murmured as she sat down on the other side of Donna. "So what's with these Rose kids, hmm?"

Donna stiffened slightly "I have no idea what you mean" she said avoiding to look at both the Doctor and Jackie.

"Alex Rose and JJ Rose what's with them? They seem to hate himself here and they seemed to know me somehow"

"I can't tell you" Donna said quietly. "I'm sorry but I can't"

"Can't or won't?" Jackie challenged glaring at Donna.

Donna stared back not flinching or wincing which put her high in the Doctor's good books, anyone that could withstand a Jackie Tyler glare must be good. "A bit of both" she said finally before looking at the streets below. "It's a very long story and not mine to tell."

"I thought you said you were the last of your kind" Jackie said to the Doctor. "But suddenly these kids are here and you're not the last"

"They're infants" the Doctor said "they haven't even reached their second decade yet. To be in their teens they have to be well past their first century. They were born after the war...which means some of them must have survived"

"Alex just told you that she doesn't have a father" Donna said stiffly.

"What about her mother?" the Doctor asked eagerly.

"I'm not telling you a single thing!" Donna snapped. "She's my best friend and I'm not letting any details slip without her say so. Now excuse me I have a reception to get to so I can slap the living daylights out of Nerys"

"Hold on one second" the Doctor said pulling out a gold wedding band.

"Moron!" Jackie hissed. "Talk about being insensitive!"

"Oh go and rub it in" Donna said.

"It's a bio-damper" the Doctor said. "To hide your biological signature from the robo Santa's" he took Donna's hand and slid the ring on. "I thee bio-damp you"

"What a lousy joke" Jackie grumbled.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She shut the door silently as possible hoping not to disturb her mother, as she turned she caught her twin staring at her intensely and she stared back unflinching. Only four other people can do that their mother, Donna, Jack and Gwen Cooper, JJ's beloved as Alex calls her since the two haven't admitted their feelings yet but the chemistry and love was so there.

"What?" she snapped after two minutes of complete silence.

"You were too bold Alex Rose" JJ said quietly. "You lashed out when you shouldn't have. It isn't his fault"

"It is! Don't you get it JJ? If he never left her on that ship-"

"Then the whole of history would have gone poof and everything would have been messed up" JJ finished.

"Yes but it wasn't just that was it?" Alex snapped "he snogged her, flirted with her, and entered her mind. That's starting a mating is it not? Is it not how he courted our mother?"

JJ closed his eyes and sighed. "There's nothing that'll convince you otherwise is there? Alex he didn't track us down throughout the world. He didn't stick needles in to see if our amazing alien blood can cure the common cold. He didn't kidnap us, he didn't separate us. That was all Torchwood One not him"

"But he could have come back" Alex whispered. "He could have saved us"

"But he didn't know!" JJ hissed. "Mum didn't tell him, Gran will never know, Jack and Donna have their lips sealed tight and I'm sure the TARDIS is convinced that she's protecting us. He didn't know and he'll never will unless we tell him"

"Tell him what?"

The two turned to see their mother standing on the stairs, her arms crossed and the look of demand was weakened by the pale colour of her face and the dark shadows under her eyes. She wore a large fluffy dressing gown which swamped her small frame and hid her skinniness that has developed. Her hair tumbled down to her waist in lanky gold hunks obvious that she hadn't washed it in a while, her eyes which were the exact shade of Alex's were flashing dangerously.

"Nothing" JJ said softly. "Nothing Mum, go back to bed you need your rest"

"I am sick of rest!" their mother said. "What I need is a cup of tea!" she walked down the stairs swiftly only to sway slightly as she reached the bottom, Alex grabbed hold of her arm in a tight grip.

"You're not well Mum" she said gently. So gently that people would say it was out of her character but only her family and lover has ever heard her use this tone. "Go back to bed and I'll make you some tea"

"No! I can't let this illness take over" her mother said stubbornly.

"If you keep this up you'll die!" Alex snapped.

"I'm going to die anyway! I can't go to a normal doctor's office. Owen from Jack's team has no idea what is happening to me and the only one that probably could help won't out of either spite or sheer ignorance"

"This is why we should tell him!" JJ cried out.

"And what exactly could we say brother dear?" Alex asked her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Hi we're your spawn and our mother is Rose Tyler who you abandoned in 1987 leaving her to raise us under the threat of Torchwood One. Now our mother is ill and we really need you to give her a check up because the illness is completely unnatural"

"Well not exactly like that but we have to. It's been almost nineteen years, don't you think it's time to forgive and forget?"

"Sadly I don't have the gift to forget" Alex said darkly.

"You two please stop arguing. We're not telling him, it's natural instinct for him to run and I'm not risking yours or my hearts for an obvious break on the slight chance he'll welcome us with open arms" Rose said tiredly. "You two are strong, mature adults; you have degrees, jobs, loves. Torchwood is no longer a threat, we have no need for him and you have no need for me. Let this take it's cause"

"But it's not _natural" _JJ said. "You said so yourself, it's like the TARDIS as been mutilated that you feel the TARDIS dying or something"

"You can't be suggesting that the TARDIS is dying!" Alex said "we just saw her and she's perfectly fine" Rose pressed a hand on her temple and flinched. "Another headache?" Alex asked anxiously.

"Shh...I'm fine" Rose whispered. "Go to the reception, have some fun, try not to kill anyone and I'll see you when you get back"

"Mum we can stay here with you" JJ said. "Donna wouldn't mind"

"No I'm fine besides I'm going to go on the computer and talk to Wilf, poor man is ill as well"

"Yeah but he's is no mystery" Alex grumbled.


	4. August 1987

**August 1987 **

Three months have gone by. Three months since the Doctor left her in the wrong time, three months since Donna Noble listened to her story and believed it, three months since the Motts welcomed her into their home with open arms. Three months and the Doctor still hasn't come back for her, realising his mistake, Rose has finally accepted that he won't ever come back for her and it was time to move on.

Three months of working in the little newsagents. Three months of preparing the spare bedroom for the baby. She was developing a stomach now, a little bulge filled with life, Victoria Mott had lent her old maternity clothes to Rose and though they looked odd on her they fitted well. Donna had decided that they should really have the baby checked out and took Rose to the hospital one day.

"We shouldn't Donna" Rose hissed. "I told you the baby is alien, they would spot it a mile away!"

"Don't worry I have a plan" Donna said grinning.

"Oh god I dread to think" Rose muttered to herself. Donna's plans were usually as bad as the Doctor's. Instead of the simple escape they end up running for their lives, which was why after a month Rose out right refused to go on any girl nights out with Donna. She had to think about the baby now.

"Don't worry it doesn't involve any police" Donna promised.

"I still don't like this" Rose said biting her lip nervously.

"Relax Rose" Donna said taking Rose's hand to comfort the blonde. "It'll be over before you know it"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Hmmm..." Dr Hayne frowned at the monitor.

"What is it?" Rose asked nervously.

"There seems to be three legs" he said.

"WHAT?" Rose and Donna squealed.

"My god Rose you said alien but I didn't think you meant tentacles and extra body parts" Donna said loudly. Rose elbowed Donna to shut the woman up but she continued, "Only difference would be mentally and has two hearts, you said. You never mentioned the three legs!"

"Donna shut up!"Rose hissed fiercely as Dr Hayne watched them with a confused expression.

"Well there seems to be more than two heartbeats" he said carefully. "There seems to be four. I can't see the other two but I think it's fair to say that Miss Tyler here is having quadruplets. Though I am really finding it hard to find the other two..."

"Twins" Rose whispered under her breath. "I'm having twins"

"No, I can see two babies but there are definitely four heartbeats. You're having more than two" Dr Hayne said.

"Time for the plan!" Donna shouted.

"What plan?" Dr Hayne asked before Donna suddenly knocked him out with her handbag. She took Rose's hand and helped her up.

"RUN!" she shouted.

The pair ran till they got to the bus stop outside the hospital. Rose leaned against the post panting while Donna unzipped her handbag.

"What on Earth did you put in your handbag that could knock him out?" Rose asked panting slightly.

"A brick" Donna said pulling a red brick. "Dad works in construction you see, I managed to nick one and I'm telling you its bloody heavy to carry"

Rose began to laugh. Three months since she left the Doctor and she's already beginning to feel alive. She was going to be a mother and she's got the best friend ever.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It had been two days after the discovery that Rose was going to have twins. Victoria had dumped extra helpings upon Rose's already extra helpings saying that the girl needed to eat more if she's eating for three. While Wilf went out to buy another cot and Donna helped to pick out more baby clothes. The three of them have become a family to Rose though Donna's parents chose to stay away, they're under the firm believe that Rose was a no good deadbeat who was after the Motts money.

Rose was now sitting on a stool behind the till in the newsagents flicking through a magazine while waiting for customers, it was a slow day and there was nothing to do since the shelves had been stocked earlier on. The bell alerting that the door had been open rang and Rose dropped the magazine and stood up to see a man in a black suit walk in, followed by another man and another and another and another.

"Rose Tyler, you're coming with us" the first man said flatly.

Rose took a deep breath. "Right...erm...just a minute" she then bolted round the till and out of the door quickly as she could, only to be tackled onto the floor by one of the men.

"Don't make this harder than it should be" the man hissed in her ear.

She squirmed beneath him trying to get out of his grasp only to have a needle stuck into her arm. Darkness consumed her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna ran to her Grandparent's house, she just finished the final exam and she was free. She was hoping to find Rose so they could celebrate together, she stopped when she saw two large black vans parked outside her Grandparent's house and men in black suits walk in and out.

Her Grandparents were dragged out by the men in the black suits and she clenched her fists wanting to punch the men.

"You had been hoarding Britain's number one enemy after the Doctor himself" one of the men said to her grandparents. "You won't be severely punished, just your memory erased."

No they were taking Rose! And not just from them but from their memories as well. That wasn't fair, it wasn't fair. Donna slipped down an alley she knew these men would take her memory if they get the chance; she was better off packing her things and leaving tonight before looking for Rose.

She Donna Noble, boring girl from Chiswick was going to be on the run from the government...how exciting and terrifying is that?

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose woke up to find herself handcuffed to a bed. It was one of those nasty metal barred hospital beds, the room around her was white and apart from a couple of chairs there was nothing else in the room.

"Good morning Miss Tyler" a deep flat voice said. She turned to see a man dressed in a black suit with blonde hair and empty blue eyes. "My name is Daniel Peterson and I am the head of Torchwood"

"Torchwood?" Rose croaked.

"Yes Torchwood established by her majesty Queen Victoria in 1879 after that nasty little incident that involved the werewolf. She was quite worried that there would more attacks like that."

"The Torchwood estate" Rose whispered.

"Yes we were named in honour of Sir Robert." Daniel Peterson nodded. A sly smile grew on his lips. "You were rather careless Miss Tyler, having that scan and only knocking out Doctor Hayne, you should have wiped his memory far more effective."

"What do you want with me?" Rose asked glaring.

"Just your babies. The motto of Torchwood is after all if it's alien its ours. Oh and the fact that you're breaking exile and your test results hint that you might not be completely human, you're a prisoner of Torchwood now. Welcome to your new home Miss Tyler, you're never going to leave"


	5. 24th December 2006 prt 2

**Christmas 2006**

Through the crowds of dancing already drunken people Alex Rose could see Donna dancing with Lance and scrunched her nose up in disgust, the man was a creep and not just because she could see _exactly _what he and a certain spider get up to but because he had made a couple passes on her in the past. Suddenly she felt an arm slide round her waist and someone nuzzle into her neck.

"You're tense Alex Rose" Ianto accused her, his breath hot in her ear. She let out a quiet groan and leaned back into him.

"I can't help it" she muttered.

"you know something" Ianto said, this time not accusing, he knew full and well that she couldn't tell him everything.

"I wish Jack was here" Alex said suddenly.

Ianto snorted. "Do you really think Jack would enjoy being here watching the woman he loves dancing, kissing and most importantly marrying a different man?"

"Jack was a fool to let her go the first place" Alex said pulling away from Ianto's arms. "She hasn't gotten over him; this is her way of hiding from him. Thing is it's not going to be good, she's going to get hurt Yan and there's nothing I can do to save her"

"You interfered in timelines before" Ianto pointed out.

"Yes but it is important for Donna Noble and the Doctor to meet" Alex said "she has to go through this if she doesn't he'll die"

"Thought you hated him and didn't want him anywhere near you, in fact I recall your words being 'the other side of the universe isn't far enough'" Ianto said teasingly.

"If he died, the universe would go to hell. He is the foundation of everything Ianto" Alex said. "No matter how much I hate him that would never change"

"Does the fact that he's your father not count?"

"Shh! He could hear you, Time Lord hearing is impeccable. Now come on lets dance before the Christmas tree and Santa's attack" Alex said grabbing hold of Ianto's hand and pulling him on to the dance floor.

She revelled in having Ianto's body against hers, she rarely got to do this dancing with him – metaphorically and actual – mostly due to the fact she had inherited (no she would not admit it) her father's wander lust and preferred to go on her own small adventures. Also working for Torchwood even if it was part time meant there wasn't enough time for any sort of dancing.

Ianto leaned down and kissed her lips gently, he then whispered in her ear. "I love you Alex Rose Tyler, forever"

She swallowed before answering. "Love you too, forever"

They can never have forever together, curse of the Time Lords.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor was watching enviously as a man dipped a blonde woman down and then pulled her up, he wished so much that he could have Rose with him to do that with. He kept hoping that she would phone him once she got over the whole Reinette thing...she probably never will, she had Jackie Tyler's pride and temper, it was his move to make and he won't make it because like Rose he has pride but also because he's scared that she won't want him anymore.

Then he saw a couple dancing in a rather erotic way. It took him a few moments to realise the woman was Alex, he didn't know the man who she was dancing with but he knew the look in their eyes...it was the same he had when he was with Rose, when they were up close and personal. That hit home more than the blonde, he tore of his glasses and spotted a cameraman and decided to see what _exactly _happened at the wedding.

As he watched the bride disappear in golden light, he noticed that Alex looked not shocked but old and sad just before the camera turned off.

"Go on then what was the big deal with the gold light?" Jackie asked sipping her cocktail.

"They're called Huon particles but they're ancient, they haven't been used since the dark times. This isn't good, not good at all" the Doctor said.

"So what do we do? Do we get them Huon thingies out of her?"

"Yes but I don't know..." he trailed off when he saw a Santa out by the window. "Jackie get Donna, we haven't got long"

Jackie followed his gaze. "Oh flipping heck can't I have a Christmas without them?" she grumbled before finding the redhead.

The Doctor's gaze moved to the Christmas tree. "Oh no" he muttered. "Not again, not very original this scavengers"

Before he could warn anyone he could hear Alex's voice scream. "EVERYONE HIT THE DECK" just before the Christmas baubles levitated off the Christmas tree and began to attack, exploding every few seconds.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"ALEX ROSE SLOW DOWN!" Donna shrieked as they turned a sharp corner. The seven of them were squashed up in Alex Rose's car. Jackie sitting on the Doctor's lap (who was dying under the weight and suspected Alex had made sure this happened), Donna on Lance's, a woman who looked remarkably like Gwyneth the brave maid that sacrificed herself to save the world sitting on JJ's while Alex and a man (the man she had been dancing with) called Ianto sat at the front.

"Look Donna, we don't have time to go slow" Alex said calmly. "I'm only going to drop you off with Gr-Jackie, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber before going back home. I can't come with you, it'll mess the timeline up. Now I think we have a few things to clear up before I park."

"Like what? Who you are? Who's your parents?" the Doctor asked his voice muffled.

"No...Like the fact Donna has been working for Torchwood for the past six months" Alex said coolly.

"WHAT?" Donna shrieked causing everyone to flinch. "You mean to say that I have been working for those bastards?"

"You know about Torchwood?!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Honey I've been on the run from Torchwood since I was eighteen, of course I know them!" Donna said rolling her eyes.

"Why on Earth would you be on the run from Torchwood? You're not an alien" the Doctor said looking confused.

"No but I've been hoarding one"

Alex parked the car and turned to face them. "Right then, you four out and I hope to never see some of you again. Donna, I'm staying with Mum till the day before New Year's Eve if you want to chat. Any questions?"

"Yeah just one" Jackie said. "Which one is Tweedle Dumb and which one is Tweedle Dumber?"

"Oh Lance is Tweedle Dumb" Alex said with a smirk.


	6. November 1987

**November 1987**

"You see the thing is Grisham, we're having some problems that only you're agent could solve" Daniel Peterson said a light flush on his cheeks highlighted his embarrassment.

"As you said over the phone Peterson, though I haven't had any details on the actual case" Grisham replied. He was roughly sixty years old and had been with Torchwood for the longest, minus a certain freak. He had grey grizzly hair and matching eyebrows and walked with a cane, which everyone knew was pretence, the man could run faster than a twenty year old.

"Yes well this is a top secret case, not even members of my own board know about this." Peterson said leading Grisham and his agent down a corridor. "Three months ago we had acquired an expecting mother...an expecting mother pregnant with alien babies"

"Yes" Grisham said looking bored.

"It's Rose Tyler" The agent behind Grisham stiffened. "We found The Rose Tyler, pregnant and alone. Probably left the Doctor or the other way round."

"So you want my agent to find the Doctor?" Grisham asked raising an eyebrow. "Peterson you know that's impossible not even Harkness can do it"

"No there's a girl, a very irritating annoying little girl who befriended Rose Tyler, she managed to escape before we could retcon her and now we can't seem to find her. We need Harkness over there to find her, flirt with her and retcon her" Peterson said coolly.

"Doesn't sound like a bad gig" Harkness said with a cheeky grin. "What is she? Blonde, brunette, oh tell me she's a redhead. I like them red hot with the temper, fantastic in bed, rather possessive"

"Please Harkness we don't need the details of your rampaging libido" Grisham said scowling, the old man was rather old fashioned and it had been rumoured that he was a virgin married to his job.

Peterson handed Harkness a file. "Her name is Donna Noble, only child of Sylvia and Gregory Noble. Her mother is a lawyer and her father is a construction builder. She has just finished her A-Levels in Business Studies, I.T, English Lang and English Lit. She's smart and crafty, just thought to warn you"

Harkness flipped through the file with a bored expression, he closed it quickly and stared at Peterson with his sparkly blue empty eyes. His eyes were older and emptier than Grisham's or Peterson's. It scared both men, Harkness was someone you never messed with, one day he would get tired of being passed around and he would take over himself both were not looking forwards to that day.

"I would like to speak to Miss Tyler first before I find Miss Noble...alone" Harkness said coldly.

"As you wish Harkness, as you wish" Peterson said sighing in relief.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

He gritted his teeth and took long, slow breaths when he saw Rose. She was handcuffed to the bed and the other arm was wired up to multiple medical equipment, no doubt monitoring her and this baby. He could hear multiple heartbeats from the monitor and knew exactly what kind of species this was.

"Hope you're happy Doc, no longer the last of the Time Lords" Jack grumbled under his breath as he took a step forward and another until he was beside Rose who was still sleeping. He reached out and shook her gently. "Rosie wake up. Come on sweetheart wake up"

She stirred and groaned.

"Please honey, wake up" Jack pleaded with her.

Rose's eyes fluttered open. "Jack" she breathed. "Oh Jack, I knew you would come, I dreamt about it"

"Oh Rose, hon. what have they done to you?" Jack asked.

"They want my babies" Rose whispered. "My little boy and girl. God Jack they want the Doctor's babies"

"I knew it was that bastard's kids in there" Jack growled. "Did he abandon you here?"

"Sort of...he left me to save this woman and I couldn't stay...he made a mistake with the times though...oh Jack he's never going to come back!"

"You said you dreamt I would come for you, what do you mean?" Jack asked stroking Rose's hair.

"One or both of my children...they can see _everything! _I dream of the future, of the past, what could be, what will be, what ever was...oh Jack I am so sorry"

Jack leaned down and kissed Rose's forehead. "It's not your fault sweetheart. I'm going to get you out of here I promise you"

"Find Donna Jack, find her. She can help" Rose whispered.

"I will, I swear I will"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She rolled her eyes. Once again her mother had put up missing posters for her, making it hard for her to hide. She had taken to tearing them off as she walked by, her face covered by a thick black hood of her coat. She yanked one off before heading to the next lamppost and pulling of the next one and another and another.

"OI!" she froze from pulling off the next one as she heard her mother shout. She could hear footsteps behind her and someone grip onto her arm. "How would you like it if you're kid went missing and someone was ripping of her missing posters, hmm?"

Donna held her tongue, she couldn't risk her mother finding out who she was, she couldn't have Torchwood find her and take the memory of Rose Tyler and her wonderful alien stories.

"I ought to report you I should!" her mother continued.

"Ma'am, I would appreciate it if you took your hand of my niece" came an American accent; oh thank god someone has saved her.

"Well tell your niece not to rip of any more bloody posters!" her mother shrieked.

"Dana is sorry, she doesn't understand a bit retarded our Dana" the American said, oh why she should slap this man when this is over. "She will put them back up, _won't you Dana?" _

All right, all right, she can take a hint. She started to stick up the posters back.

"Thank you" her mother said.

"My pleasure Mrs Noble, shame about your gal, she looks a real beauty like her mother" the American accent said. Donna shuddered, she couldn't believe this guy was flirting with her mother; she almost puked when she heard her mother giggle.

"Yes that's my Donna; I do wish she would come home!"

Oh Mum, Donna thought sadly.

"Well give her sometime Ma'am, give her sometime. Dana come on, let's get going" the American called.

Donna felt nervous, she had no idea who this man was and for all she knew it could be part of Torchwood prepared to take her memory and hand her back to her mother. She slowly edged towards him and allowed him to take her hand before leading her away. From the corner of her eye she could see his profile and good god she can understand why her mother was giggling, this man was _gorgeous! _

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack led her into a park not so far from where he found her, she had not yet taken her hood off and he doubted she will anytime soon. He knew it was her, who else would take down those posters?

"My name is Captain Jack Harkness. Miss Noble I know you fear Torchwood but please believe me when I tell you I'm not like them; yes I work for them but I. Am. Not. Like. Them."

"I don't trust you" she said stiffly. "Captain Jack Harkness is dead, Rose told me. You're just pretending so I could trust you"

"No, really I am Jack Harkness. I died but somehow I was brought back, now I can't die"

"_Don't remember much" Rose said leaning back. "one minute I was looking into this golden light and the next there was this beautiful song and I woke up to find the Doctor acting all funny, Jack was gone, dead."_

Could it be possible that Rose brought him back when she looked into the heart of the TARDIS? Donna wasn't sure but then again anything could be possible especially after what she heard from Rose's stories.

"One chance sunshine, one chance but if try anything I'll slap you from here to Australia and then kill you and burn your body to make sure you don't EVER come back!" she snapped glaring at him.

"Fantastic, now are you going to show me your hidey hole or shall I take you back to my hotel room?" Jack said grinning, redheaded with a temper, his favourite.

She huffed before getting up. "Well come on then. It's a bloody long walk" she snapped before walking away.

"Oh and Donna? I wasn't lying when I said you're a real beauty" Jack called after her.

Her response was her middle finger held up for him causing him to chuckle as he followed her.


	7. 25th December 2006

**Christmas 2006**

"Ho, ho, ho Merry Christmas" Jack called out as he led Emma and a giant sack of Christmas presents into the small home. Shouts could be heard from the kitchen. "Hmm...Sounds like Donna has an intruder in her kitchen never get in that woman's way when she's cooking sweetheart"

"Ok" Emma said nervously. "Is Gwen here? I missed Gwen"

"I'm right here honey"

"Gwen!"

The mousey brunette who was originally from the 1950's flung her arms round Gwen who befriended her the week before.

"Hello Gwen, what's the hassle going on in the kitchen?" Jack asked dropping the sack onto the floor.

"JJ, Ianto and Rose are trying to stop Alex Rose from cooking" Gwen said calmly.

"Why isn't Donna cook...?" Jack trailed off when he remembered. "Oh yeah she's on her honeymoon I forgot" he spat out.

Gwen would have told Jack what happened yesterday but his harsh mood immediately changed her mind. He could at least be polite about it; he was the one that broke it off not Donna.

"The three of you just get out; I am not bad at cooking!" Alex Rose screeched as Jack walked into the kitchen.

"Honey how many times have the firemen been to my flat when you decided to surprise me with a home cooked meal?" Ianto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look Mum is too ill, you're a guest, JJ is just as bad and Jack doesn't even know the difference between an oven and a microwave" Alex said hands on her hips. "So it's me or starve"

"Or you could get out of my kitchen and let me do the work" a cold voice said from behind them. They turned round to see Donna taking her scarf off as she stepped in from the backdoor.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked. "Why aren't you with your husband?"

"He's dead. Now get out of my kitchen" Donna said coldly. Rose, JJ and Ianto left quietly while throwing concerned looks at Donna. "I haven't forgiven you for letting me go through that Alexandra Rose"

"I'm sorry Donna but I couldn't interfere" Alex whispered. "You had to meet him, you had to be there, you had to save him"

"He was bloody scary. He killed all those innocent racnoss children! My fiancé, the man I loved not only betrayed me but died before my very eyes." Donna snapped. "And you couldn't save me from that pain? You couldn't risk the universe to save me? I thought I was family"

"You are!" Alex cried out "you're a second mother to me!"

"Please just go into the living room" Donna said, not looking at Alex's face. Alex silently did as she was told, it had been said plenty of times that Alex and Donna were alike, Alex knew it would take time for Donna to forgive her.

"Donna, you can't hold a grudge to the kid" Jack said quietly. "She can't save everyone"

"Get lost Harkness, I don't even want to speak to you" Donna said in a cold, bitter voice, colder than the one she used for Alex Rose.

"Donna please-"

"I SAID GO!"

Jack silently left but not without glancing at Donna who was washing her hands before starting to cook.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Dinner was a quiet and tense occasion. Rose sat there barely eating while everyone else slowly ate while glancing at one another. Everyone but Alex Rose who kept flinching as she was attempting to eat, everyone including Donna looked at her with concern they knew she was having a vision, that she was trying to act normal.

Donna was beginning to worry as much as she hated what Alex has done, to let her go through all that agony, the nightmares that kept her half awake the night before, she knew Alex was probably having one hell of a vision and if it's bad Alex is most likely to-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alex let out a loud high pitched scream and drove her knife right through her wrist, she kept screaming before Jack jumped up pulling out the emergency medical needle with the anaesthetic designed for her and only her and stabbed it into her arm, knocking her out complete before he swept the girl up into his arms and carried her upstairs, Rose, Donna, JJ and Ianto followed.

Jack laid Alex onto the bed. "JJ get the first aid kit it looks like she's done a right number on her wrist" Jack gently felt around on Alex's wrist and winced. "I think she drove the knife right through the bone. Tomorrow I'll take her to Cardiff for Owen to fix up"

Donna gently nudge Jack away and sat on the bed with the first aid kit, she slowly cleaned up Alex's wound and wrapped it up with a bandage, Jack knew this was Donna's way of saying that she forgives the girl. Rose sat down on Alex's other side looking weaker and paler than before.

"Rose sweetie go to bed" Jack said.

"No, I need to be here. I need to look after my little girl" Rose said stroking Alex's hair.

"Rose you can barely stand up, you need your rest" Donna said. "When Alex Rose wakes up we'll wake you up. I promise"

"What kind of mother am I if I can't stay at my daughter's bedside when she's ill?" Rose snapped.

"A very ill mother that needs to keep her strength" JJ said soothingly. "Mum you are the best, the very best and we need you to rest. I promise you that we'll wake you the moment Alex Rose wakes"

"No. I need to stay by her side" Rose said stubbornly.

"Mum please, I can't lose both of you" JJ pleaded. Rose sighed and allowed her son to lead her away.

"Shall I make some coffee sir?" Ianto asked anxiously.

"Ianto, do whatever helps you, I promise we'll find you the moment she wakes" Jack said putting a comforting hand on Ianto's shoulder.

DWDDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"I'm sorry for what happened with Lance" Jack said softly. "I know you loved him"

"But you're not sorry at all are you Jack?" Donna spat out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jack asked scowling.

"You say you don't want me, that I should move on with my life and when I do you act like a sulky child about it" Donna growled.

"I do not!"

"Oh yeah? Then why weren't you there for my wedding? Why have you stopped phoning? Why have you stopped looking at me in the eye and talk to me properly?" Donna asked.

"How can I...?" Jack whispered. "How can I try and be your friend when I want more? How can I watch you marry a man that isn't me? How can I look at you in the eye and pretend I don't love you?"

"You broke up with me" Donna pointed out. "You were the one that said you didn't want to see me grow old and die. You want to keep the distance not me. I just followed your rules"

Before Jack could make a reply Alex stirred in her sleep. "She's waking up, get the others" he said quietly,

Donna walked out quickly as Alex opened her eyes. The warm amber hazel colour looked dazed and confused before she blinked.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"Shh...Alex Rose you like to give us a heart attack don't you baby?" Jack said ruffling her hair fondly. "I think I almost died on the dinner table and you know Donna wouldn't appreciate that"

Alex Rose giggled. "She would think that the meat was undercooked because we distracted her"

"Or that the poison she slipped into my dinner actually worked" Jack joked, though it had actually happened once not at Donna's hand but at another person, it was a really painful way to die.

"Why would I sabotage my own food?" Donna asked raising an eyebrow as she came leading Rose who looked weaker and paler than before.

"Oh Mum" Alex said sitting up.

"I'm fine darling, I'm fine" Rose said sitting herself onto the foot of Alex's bed. "How are you?"

"Better though my wrist hurts like hell" Alex said.

"What happened in your vision?" JJ asked going straight to the point.

"Can't remember very clearly" Alex said frowning. "It was mostly blurred shapes, a man...a man called the Master and he can hear drums..." she began to tap out a beat on her lap. "Here come the drums...but the world, oh god so many people dying, so many people injured...only two people could save us..."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"The Doctor and Martha Jones"


	8. November 1987February 1988

**November 1987**

"You're kidding me" Jack said looking round the small cramped room.

"I kid you not Harkness" Donna said smugly leaning against the wall.

"This" Jack said pointing down to the floor. "Is where you have been hiding all of this time?"

"Yep!"

"But how...?"

"I made friends with the Caretaker, always make friends with the little people Harkness, it'll get you far" Donna said in a sing song voice.

Jack scanned the small and well lit room; the wooden floors were old and creaky and covered with clothes. the small camp bed in the corner had multiple duvets on obviously there was no heating and Donna depended on them to keep her warm. There was a small camping stove in the corner linked to a large gas tank, food supplies and a kettle was kept nearby. The only pretty thing in the whole room – apart from Donna of course – was the glass rose window that gave the room a reddish pink tint.

"I can't believe you've been hiding in Alexandra Palace" Jack said. "I can't even imagine how you manage to hide from all those TV workers."

Donna shrugged. "It wasn't that hard" she mumbled, she shifted from foot to foot feeling uncomfortable with the Captain's blue gaze never leaving her face. "So" she started. "How exactly are we going to save Rose?"

"It's going to be hard but we'll manage" Jack said. "We're going to have to wait though, right now security is tight because they're expecting you to burst in any minute, you should be honoured they rarely see humans as a threat."

"So what, I'm supposed to wait here in this room for the rest of my life while Rose is suffering" Donna snarled.

"No, you're going to spend Christmas with your family" Jack said.

"If I go back I lose my memories of Rose and all those wonderful things. I don't want to lose that!" Donna cried out.

"You're going to pretend you don't remember" Jack said quietly. "We're going to wait Donna. The babies aren't due till February; if we wait till the last possible moment then we'll get her out there safely. Please trust me on this"

"If anything happens to them, I'll kill you again and again and again" Donna hissed.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Good job Harkness" Peterson said watching Donna Noble being embraced by her mother. "And she remembers nothing?"

"Nothing sir I made sure of it. The child is no longer a threat" Jack said coldly.

"Child? I don't think she is one do you Harkness?" Peterson said smirking.

Jack felt sickened to what the man was implying, yes Donna Noble was intelligent, crafty and mature. Yes she was beautiful and elegant but she still had the innocence of a child, she still had that sweetness. She was only eighteen. Instead of punching Peterson for making such a lewd suggestion out of someone as lovely and brilliant as Donna, Jack just stood now watching Donna with cold eyes.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

**Christmas 1987**

Donna was silently preparing the vegetables as her Nan was stuffing the turkey, she couldn't help but wonder how Rose was this Christmas, was she being fed properly? Was she even getting a Christmas present? Is she alone? Or is that sexy gorgeous Captain who has been haunting Donna's dreams for the past month with her?

"You're rather quiet love" Victoria Mott said suddenly causing Donna to jump. "Very out of character for you"

"Hmm...yeah well I was just thinking" Donna said dismissively.

"About Rose?"

Donna froze; did she just say what she thinks she just said? "Wha...?" she croaked.

"Oh I remember everything about that girl. I remember all of her stories and I remember exactly who took her" Victoria said calmly.

"But how?" Donna asked.

"I don't know sweetheart. All I know it has something to do with my dreams from since I can remember" Victoria pulled out a medium size leather bound book with a golden chain hanging out from in between the pages. "Don't open it yet. Promise me Donna you don't read it till after I die"

"But why Nan? What's in there?" Donna asked.

"Part of me hopes you'll never have to find out." Victoria said staring at the book with fear. "But another part knows that you need to understand"

"Understand what?" Donna asked getting more and more confused.

"Why you are different from any other girl"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

**February 1988**

"You remember the plan, right?" Jack asked Donna.

"Yes, we go in, we distract, we grab Rose, run and head back to the Palace" Donna said looking rather pale. She was terrified of what would happen if she got caught. Her mother only just got her back what would she do if Donna's body turned up with bullet holes? Also the past month had been filled with nightmares about the diary her Nan had given her, she so desperately wanted to open it but she wouldn't. She would never break a promise to her Nan.

"You're ok?" Jack asked looking worried.

"Just a bit nervous" Donna said giving him the false smile she had perfected over the month.

"I'll protect you" Jack promised. "I'll die for you and Rose if I have to" he reached out and tucked a flame coloured lock behind her ear; she inhaled sharply at the contact. "I'll keep you safe Donna Noble"

"I believe you" Donna whispered. "I trust you with my life"

"Off we go then" Jack said opening the door of the plain, old, almost broken down car that had no number plate on and stepped out. Donna followed and the two walked into Canary Wharf hand in hand.

"Why isn't anyone stopping us?" Donna whispered to Jack as they went past the thirty fifth person who ignored them completely.

"Because even though I'm considered a freak I still have complete and utter access to everything in Torchwood" Jack murmured. "everyone here knows I could be Head of Torchwood tomorrow if I desired to. I could be their boss, so they let me do what I wish, though I'm sure they'll draw the line with this"

"Why aren't you Head of Torchwood" Donna asked.

"Because I'm waiting"

"For what?"

"For the Doctor, for something better or maybe I'm waiting for the start of the new century where I can take the meaning of a fresh start to the heart"

Donna nodded and didn't speak for the rest of the journey to Rose's room. It was empty of Torchwood employees and Rose laid there sleeping in what was probably a drugged induced sleep. Donna let out a small gasp and ran to Rose's side, holding the girl's hand tightly as Jack slowly took out the wires of the monitoring machine out of Rose's arm.

"She's handcuffed to the bed" Donna observed.

"Don't worry I can get her out of them, I have a lot of experience of getting out of handcuffs when the key is lost" Jack said winking causing Donna to blush.

"Oh I just bet you do" she muttered under her breath refusing to let him embarrass her even more.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They managed to get out of the building no problem, they managed to get of the street no problem but once they neared Alexandra park Rose woke up with a gasp.

"Rose, it's all right you're not in Torchwood anymore" Donna said grabbing hold of Rose's hand. "You're going to be safe honey"

"That's not it!" Rose choked out. "My waters have just broken"

"Fuck!" Jack shouted. "Hold on Rosie, we're almost there"

Both Donna and Jack half carried, half dragged Rose as they ran to the Palace. The Caretaker that Donna had befriended was waiting for them. he took one look at Rose and immediately rushed them in, firmly locking the door.

"Put her on the bed Donna, I'll fix up some things for the babies" the Caretaker said. "the baby things Jack left here are pretty much ready"

"How far along do you think you are Rosie" Jack asked Rose who was breathing deeply,

"Too far Jack, the contractions are two minutes apart" Rose hissed as another contraction hit.

"Not good, we best get her onto the bed" the Caretaker said.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

After much shouting and screaming, pain and blood loss (on Jack's side of things) there laid two beautiful babies with thick tuffs of brown hair on the bed, Rose lying round them staring at them in awe. She trailed a finger down one of their cheeks and the baby reacted immediately, snatching up her finger and staring at her with brown intense eyes...the Doctor's eyes.

"What are you going to call them?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to name the boy after you" Rose whispered. "Jack John Mickey Tyler."

"Good name" Jack said with approval causing Donna to snort. "And the little girl?"

"Not sure...I was thinking maybe Sarah or Victoria or even maybe Donna but none of them fit her properly" Rose said.

"I think you should call her Alexandra" Donna said. "After the place she was born in"

Jack stared at the beautiful rose window. "You should call her Alexandra Rose"

"Alexandra Rose Jacqueline Tyler" Rose said slowly testing out the name. "I like it...it's perfect"

"We can call her Alex Rose for short" Jack said. "it's a good name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

"Welcome to the world Alex Rose and Jack John" Rose whispered to her babies. The brown eyed boy and the amber hazel eyed girl blinked in unison staring up at their family.


	9. May 2007 prt 1

**May 2007**

Her day had barely started and it was already going strange. While talking to her family (who must be psychically linked since they all phoned at the exact same time) a rather charming, handsome, strange dark-haired man walked up to her and held his tie up. Then she walked into a person who was in complete black leather outfit and motorcycle helmet, who on Earth wears that in a hospital? And then before the morning rounds in the ward with Mr Stoker started Dr Tyler called her to the side.

She couldn't help but feel nervous and intimidated, Dr Tyler was a mystery but one thing was certain is that she is a genius. She wasn't even twenty and she was already a doctor and a surgeon, if no one got in her way she'll do her job quickly and quietly. She was also absolutely gorgeous in most people's opinion, her eyes were amber hazel and her brown hair was styled to stick out with a coloured streak in, this month it was ice blue.

"You shouldn't be nervous" Dr Tyler said smiling. "In fact if you ask me I should be the one nervous, you do not know how badly I have wanted to meet you. Martha Jones, saviour of the Earth"

"Pardon?" Martha blinked. "I don't know what you mean Dr Tyler"

Dr Tyler pursed her lips. "Oh crud I said too much" she muttered. "Oh well might as well get this out of the way. Martha no matter how crummy you feel when he doesn't pay you attention, you still an intelligent, beautiful, good person who will find the right man one day. Also just because you need to catch his attention and be fantastically brilliant does not mean I'm not going to have my fun. See you later Martha Jones"

Martha stood there stiffly as Dr Tyler gave her a quick hug before walking off laughing to herself, either Dr Tyler has one whacky sense of humour or she was completely insane.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"You are a very naughty girl and deserve a spanking"

"Oi! Watch it Jones if Jack catches you talking to me like that there'd be consequences" Alex retorted from her curled up position on the sofa in the staff room.

"Jack can't talk, the man is a walking innuendo" Ianto scoffed kicking Alex's feet off of the sofa as he passed her the plate of leftovers from the dinner before.

"Do you know what I'm going to do after today?" Alex asked shoving a fork full of Chinese in her mouth.

"No but I imagine you'll tell me" Ianto said smiling.

"I've already handed my resignation, today is my official last day here in the Royal Hope hospital. I talked Jack into letting you have the week off and we're jetting off to Paris, just you and me. Like I promised"

"And then?" Ianto asked knowing full well that Alex can't keep still for more than that.

"Cardiff, for a while. Then home before the elections I need to spend some time with Mum, I don't dare to spend more than a few weeks away each time but by then you'll be in the Himalayas...not quite sure why but promise me you'll take a photo"

"Why aren't you going to take a trip there yourself in the future?" Ianto teased. "The rate you go Alex Rose the whole world will be seen through your eyes before you hit thirty"

"I'll always come back" Alex whispered.

Ianto picked her wrist and turned it over to see the smallest of scars from where she drove the knife in, he leaned down and kissed it. "And I'll always wait for you. Now eat up, you need your strength"

"And why is that Mr Jones" Alex said flirtatiously, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Wait and see Dr Tyler wait and see"

Suddenly the ground shook and the pair of them fell of the sofa, Chinese food staining the carpets.

"Damn I wanted to see the upside down rain up close!" Alex groaned causing Ianto to chuckle. She got up and held a hand out to him. "Come along no we haven't got time before the Doctor and Martha come in here to figure out what I already know"

"And what would that be?"

"Force field surrounding hospital, Judoon and oh yes this is the only air we have" Alex said cheerfully.

Ianto paled slightly. "You are enjoying this far too much"

"Of course I am, I haven't had this much fun since my birthday and that was three months ago, three very long months. Now come on turn round and look at the view!"Ianto turned and let out a small gasp. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Alex whispered. "We live there Ianto, we live in that beautiful planet"

"Yeah" Ianto whispered awed at the view. He felt Alex slip her hand through his and her breath against his ear as she whispered one word.

"Run"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Ok this really is a weird day. The man on the street turns out to be a patient and she's pretty sure he has two hearts. The hospital has been moved onto the moon by _upside down rain _and rhino aliens are marching through the hospital looking for an alien criminal who might be this Doctor bloke who claims to be an alien. On top of that the nice old lady Ms Finnegan has just set one of those leather covered blokes on her.

So now she and this Doctor bloke are being chased and as they run into the x-ray room Dr Tyler and some bloke run in looking like they have also been chased by something/

"Phew that was close" Dr Tyler said leaning back on the door.

"You could have mentioned that the Judoon were completely thick and don't care what type of species you are" the bloke panted.

"Eh what's the fun in that? You like the mystery as much as I do" Dr Tyler said grinning. She then winked at Martha. "Is there reason we have a Slab banging on the door?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" the Doctor bloke asked looking confused.

"I work here! What's your excuse" Dr Tyler snapped.

"I was investigating" the Doctor said defensively.

"Wait you know each other?" Martha asked.

"They met last Christmas" the bloke said "I'm Ianto Jones"

"Martha Jones"

"Good name Jones, loads of clever people with that name" Dr Tyler said cheerfully.

"You're just being biased love" Ianto said.

"Oh and he's not when he says Smith is a good name" Dr Tyler said nodding to the Doctor.

"How did you know that?" the Doctor asked.

"Know everything me, I could tell you what you ate for your eighth birthday if I desired to" Dr Tyler said airily.

"Yeah that is a bit creepy that" Ianto muttered.

"Excuse me Dr Tyler" Martha butted in. "but what exactly is going on and what do you have to do with it?"

"Tyler?" the Doctor asked with a frown.

"Oh bugger me, now isn't the time, the Slab is about to break in any minute"


	10. March 1988

**March 1988**

Jack walked into a small cosy little country pub in a small town hidden by some mountains in the north of Wales. He scanned the room to see the familiar redhead standing behind the bar leaning against it looking like she was about to fall asleep. He grinned mischievously and sauntered up to bar before smacking down hard, causing Donna to jump.

"I ought to give you a smack for that!" she snarled viciously while glaring at him from under her fringe.

"You wouldn't hurt me, I'm too handsome" Jack said smirking as Donna blushed faintly. "How are you? The babies keeping you up?"

"Not JJ" Donna said. "Alex Rose, she never stops crying. The girl never sleeps unless she's completely exhausted. Rose is at ends trying to keep that baby happy. JJ is good though, he never cries and I mean that literally."

"JJ?" Jack asked. "What happened to Jack John?"

"Too long. JJ is easier to say and he seems to like it. Those babies are so bloody advance in showing their likes and dislikes. I say in a few more months' time they'll be talking and crawling....probably being running before their first birthday"

"My money is on that they'll be running before they learn to talk." Jack said. "Donna be a doll and pour me a pint"

"You better be tipping Harkness" Donna growled as she picked up a clean glass and began to pour a pint out. "These people rarely tip unless it's Friday or a special night."

"Why do you and Rose need more money?" Jack asked looking worried.

"Well yeah a stone cottage is bloody freezing and if you haven't noticed it's bloody snowing outside" Donna groused as she handed him his pint.

"Look they're still looking for you. Once it dies down I swear I'll move you lot to a city where it's easier to keep warm, where the jobs are better"

"I know Jack, I know" Donna said smiling up at him, her eyes sparkling brightly despite the shadows beneath them, she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. "Half an hour and I'll finish my shift and we'll go over to the cottage"

She walked to the other side to serve an old man when her back was turned Jack slowly and gently touched the spot she kissed, his heart speeded up just a bit, he shook his head and attempted to get a firm grip on reality.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

As they entered the cottage a baby's wail could be heard.

"Oh dear god she's at it again" Donna muttered.

"Poor kid sounds like she's upset" Jack said sympathetically as Donna led him into Rose's bedroom which was small and cramped with the bed, two cots, nappy table and wardrobe. Donna then walked of mumbling about making a cup of tea leaving Jack to talk to Rose privately.

Rose was sitting on her bed bouncing a small pink bundle in her arms. "Shh...Shh...Come on baby....shh...nightmare is gone, you're fed, you're changed and you're burped, please honey sleep" she pleaded quietly to her daughter.

"Here let me try" Jack said quietly holding his arms out. "You look like you could use a break Rosie love"

"No offense Jack but I have to do this myself" Rose said wiping a tear off of her cheek. "If you can manage it she'll depend on you and with you're schedule it wouldn't work"

Jack gave her a sad smile. "If I could quit I would have" he whispered. "I could take very long holidays and they wouldn't care but if I don't do at least one job for them they'll turn nasty"

"S'all right Jack I und-" she gasped and froze, her eyes looked empty and from where he was standing Jack could see Alex Rose's small hand pressing up against Rose's temple. He stared at Rose for a few seconds, silently panicking, he has no idea what was happening and he had no idea if Rose was hurt or not. Rose let out another gasp and fell back onto the bed taking deep breaths. Jack ran to Rose's side.

"Rose are you all right? What happened Rose?" he asked.

"Oh Jack" Rose whispered. "Oh Jack I understand now, I understand so much"

"What? What do you mean? Did Alex Rose do something telepathic with you?" Jack asked. "Stay there; don't move telepathy can be harsh on a human's mind sometimes"

"Jack, you remember when I said one of my babies can see everything?" Rose whispered acting as if Jack hadn't spoken.

"Erm yeah"

"It's Alex Rose, that's why she's crying all the time. She's sees everything, my poor baby. All those nightmares to haunt her" Rose got up off the bed and held Alex Rose away to stare up into her baby's eyes. "But now I understand if I let her into my mind she can relax easier." She kissed Alex Rose's forehead. "Hush now sweetie. Bedtime for you"

Jack let out a chuckle when he saw Alex Rose shake her head. "Donna was right they are advanced. Where is JJ? I can't see nor hear him"

"He's asleep" Rose said.

"You're kidding he can sleep through this one's bellowing?" Jack said sweeping Alex Rose out of Rose's arms and tickling the baby under her chin, Alex Rose giggled and cooed.

"Don't ask me how he does it but he does" Rose said smiling. "He is Alex Rose's opposite I swear it"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack's eyes suddenly shot open. It was well past midnight and he was lying on the lumpy sofa with his shirt off, the soft snores which was either Rose's or Donna's could be heard and small snuffles from either one of the babies could also be heard but neither was what woke him up...no it was the _whispering. _

He laid there concentrating on the whispering. From what he could tell it was coming from outside, you really would think that a stone wall can block those things. But the most important question was...who would be hanging outside the cottage at this time in the thick snow?

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Harkness isn't even here. The women and little kiddie winks are all alone"

"Finally now Peterson won't skin us"

Jack held his breath, Torchwood. They have found them though he was sure they wouldn't. However he had the advantage, they didn't know he was here. Quickly and silently he slipped on his shirt, shoes and coat before slipping into Donna's room. He wasn't sure why he went to her first but he knew he had to get her out of there quickly.

Donna was snoring softly, she was curled up to one side buried under duvet upon duvet her red hair curling against the pillow. He reached out and shook her hard; she immediately sat up and punched him.

"Ow" he gasped quietly as he could, putting a hand against his lip.

"Jack?" Donna whispered blinking at him. "What are you doing?"

"We don't have time. Torchwood has us surrounded. We need to get Rose and the twins out of here as fast as we can"

Donna moved quickly, so quickly Jack thought she could beat the Doctor in a race. She now had socks, shoes and a dressing gown on and was out of the room and into Rose's waking her up. Jack followed and scooped up one of the babies that was still sleeping peacefully. He wrapped the baby up in a couple of blankets and accepted a baby bag from Donna who was stuffing essentials in while Rose was picking up the other baby.

"We scatter" Jack hissed. "Go our own ways for a few days. I'll contact you and arrange where we meet. Rose you still have your mobile?" Rose nodded. "Keep it charged, I'll phone you"

Before anyone else could say or do anything the sound of the door breaking down and footsteps could be heard.

"Quick!" Jack hissed "out of the window!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It had been roughly three hours since he jumped out of the window just after Donna and Rose. He managed to run across three fields and get beyond the village, making his way down to another. He looked up to see dawn was coming, his breath could bee seen before him and he sighed. He leaned against a wall when someone ran out through the bushes giving him a scare.

"Jack!"

"Donna!"

"Have you seen Rose?" Donna asked.

"No I haven't. We probably won't find her for awhile. Come on there's another village down there. We can get some breakfast and make some plans" Jack said taking Donna's hand firmly in his.

"Oh Jack, you won't believe it" Donna said letting out a small sob. "When I was running, I looked back. They burnt down the cottage, couldn't find us so they burnt it down"

"Figured as much" Jack muttered, tugging Donna along. "Come on we'll get you a nice cuppa and something to-" a baby wail cut him off and he looked down into his arm. There lying in his arms was Alex Rose. "We better find Rose soon" Jack murmured. "This kid is way too young to be separated from her mother"

"Somehow I don't think this will be the last time" Donna said quietly.


	11. May 2007 prt 2

**May 2007**

Ianto, Martha and the Doctor stood behind the screen staring at Alex Rose as she danced round the room before yanking her shoe off and throwing in it in the bin. Ianto and Martha were staring in a mix of amusement and confusion while the Doctor looked like he was concentrating hard on her facial feature.

"There you go all the radiation gone, completely safe" Alex Rose said pushing her hair out of her face.

"You are completely mad" Martha breathed.

"Yeah one shoe does look a bit off" Alex said pulling off the other shoe and chucking it in the bin with the other. "Hey Yan I'm barefooted on the moon how cool is that?"

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?" Ianto asked walking round and sweeping Alex into a hug.

"Not since this morning" Alex said pulling back to shoot him a cheeky grin.

"I love you Alex Rose" Ianto murmured before dropping a kiss on her nose.

"Rose" the Doctor said loudly causing the pair to pull apart. Alex wasn't looking at him; she was looking at the controls in front of him. "Rose Tyler...you've changed your hair"

"You know I don't know whether I should be disgusted that you think I'm Rose or if I should laugh" Alex said thoughtfully. "Sorry about your sonic screwdriver by the way. A waste of a useful tool"

"Rose"

"Bloody hell how stupid are you?" Alex snapped. "Read my lips all mighty Time Lord. I. Am. Not. Rose. Tyler!"

"You look like her. Please don't lie Rose it isn't you" the Doctor said glaring at her.

"In case you haven't noticed you big dumbo, I have two hearts, I have the ability to regenerate and I'm psychic. Somehow I don't think Rose Tyler is." Alex said getting more and more frustrated. For someone so smart he can be more than a bit of an idiot.

"So who are you?" the Doctor demanded. "You look like her, you have her name. Who are you if you're not Rose Tyler?"

"Alexis Harper. Alex Tyler is an undercover name for me" Alex said calmly. "People call me Alex Rose because it was a little nickname my godfather gave to me. Now excuse me but we have a hospital to save. Good luck Martha you're going to need it with that one"

She took Ianto's hand and walked out of the room just before the door shut she could hear the Doctor yelp "my sonic screwdriver!" and she sniggered.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Ianto and Alex were leaning against the railings of a stair case as Alex was laughing her head off, after a while she had decided to whole mistaken identity to be hilarious.

"Well he wasn't far off was he?" Alex got out in between laughter. "Just missed by one whole generation"

"He wouldn't have thought you were your mother if you used the name Jack made for you in the first place." Ianto admonished her.

"Torchwood One is gone Ianto. I think I can have the right to finally use my proper name" Alex snapped sobering up quickly.

"Alex I'm just saying-"

"NO!" Alex shouted. "Do you know how horrible it was? To hide and run all the time, to never go somewhere because you want to, to never get to use your real name...Torchwood One is dead and buried, I want my freedom Ianto"

Ianto cupped Alex's face and gently moved her head to look at him. "I'm sorry; I just don't want anything to happen to you. Part of me is a little scared that you might end up travelling with the Doctor"

"Never in a million years" Alex hissed. "He might be my biological father but the man that helped raise me, the man that scared off the nightmares and held my hand is Jack Harkness. I would never travel with the Doctor."

"Of course not" Ianto murmured letting go of Alex's face. Before anything else could be said Judoon marched up and scanned them.

"Alien Life Force" the leader grated out.

"RUN!" Alex shouted grabbing hold if Ianto's hand and running as fast as they could.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"How long have we got before the Judoon find the real criminal?" Ianto panted as they ran down another corridor.

"Hmm...About" Alex lifted her wrist to check her watch. "Another five to ten minutes?"

"What? We can't keep running from them, we're running out of hospital!" Ianto shouted.

"Remember what I said? Judoon are completely thick" Alex said stopping in front of a door and opening it.

"Yeah so?"

"Well they never bother looking cupboards" Alex said pushing Ianto into a broom cupboard and closing the door behind her.

"JJ won't be please" Ianto mumbled.

"JJ can go screw himself. The moment you catch him and Gwen in a cupboard take a photo for me so I can have something to throw back at him" Alex said wrapping her arms round Ianto's neck. "I would suggest a make out session but the oxygen it getting rather low"

"What are you talk...?" Ianto trailed off as he felt himself droop slowly and darkness over take him.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Ianto Jones woke up to find himself strapped into Alex's car; he looked out to see Alex hugging Martha Jones before practically skipping towards the car. She slipped in and pulled on her seat belt before turning to face him.

"Paris" she said.

"Paris?"

"Yes, we're going to Paris right now. Then Cardiff, then I visit Mum while you go to the Himalayas and then..."

"Then?"

"I'll try Ianto" Alex whispered. "I'm not making any promises but I'll try to stay in Cardiff, I'll try to settle down...after all I got all of time to see the world."

Ianto leaned in and kissed her. "Paris" he said smiling.


	12. January 1989

**January 1989**

"Grisham is dying, it's official" Alex said leaning against the railings outside the hospital. "He's going to name his successor soon. I advise you to takeover now before you lose the chance. No way in hell will Grisham pick you"

"Kid I don't want to be Head of Torchwood Three. I have enough on my plate" Jack said rolling his eyes as Alex pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"I'm no kid Jack. I'm twenty one for Pete's sake!" Alex huffed before taking a quick puff on his cigarette.

"Alex even Grisham is a kid to me" Jack pointed out trying his hardest not to gag on the smoke, he never liked the smell of nicotine or the taste.

"True you see everyone a kid 'cept that redhead of yours" Alex said fiddling with his cigarette.

"Redhead? What redhead?" Jack asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me Jack" Alex said. "You were my mentor, I know you, not well but I still know how you work. You like to help the little people, the aliens, everyone. I think it's wrong what they're doing to the Tyler family and I think it's great that you're hiding them but my point with the redhead is...well you either fancy the pants off of her or you love her. I haven't quite decided which."

"Neither" Jack said determinedly. "She's twenty, a kid."

"You spend loads of time with her. Christmas and New Year especially. I never seen you so happy Jack. I seen you with the kid and I mean the little actual gaga baby kid. You could be her Dad the way you act"

"I love her as if she is my daughter." Jack admitted.

"And the redhead?"

"I have no idea what you mean" Jack said flatly.

"I think once Grisham dies you should reunite the Tylers and give them a home again while everyone is in a state" Alex said.

"I have no idea what you mean" Jack repeated while flashing Alex a dangerous look to remind him that someone could hear them.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Alex Rose, NO!" Donna shouted yanking the crayon out of Alex Rose's hand as the infant just finished her drawing on the wall. "How many times have I told you no drawing on the walls?"

Alex Rose held her hand out and then closed and open her fingers five times. Her way of saying twenty five times.

"Well then you should know by now not to, shouldn't you?" Donna scorned the child. Alex Rose looked up with her with puppy dog eyes that Rose had perfected long before...something Donna had become immune to within months. "Don't look at me like that young lady, you're still in trouble"

Alex Rose scrunched up her face and Donna closed her eyes knowing exactly what will happen next...a tantrum. When suddenly she was rescued by her knight in 1940's era clothing.

"HONEY I'M HOOOOOOOOME!" Jack called out flinging the door to the small council flat open.

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!" Alex Rose squealed jumping up and running on her little stumpy legs towards Jack who picked her up and swung her round.

11 months old and Alex Rose could say simple sentences, recite the alphabet...backwards as well forwards, count to a hundred, run really fast, do her two times tables and can use a potty (a blessing to Donna who hated changing Alex Rose's nappies.). The infant's hair has grown to cover her ears and was sticking out a lot like her father's in the photos Donna had seen, the only feature she had inherited from the Doctor everything else screamed Rose. Donna had dressed the infant in pinafore dresses in bright colours with turtle neck tops underneath, simple and effective.

"My little troublemaker!" Jack said pressing a kiss to Alex Rose's nose. "Been naughty for Auntie Donna again?"

"No" Alex Rose said shaking her head.

"Yes! You little porky pie!" Donna cried out. "Just look what she did this time!" she pointed to the drawing on the wall.

Jack bent down to examine it. "Wow" he said admiringly as he traced it. "I've seen something similar to this on the TARDIS, I think its Galifreyan. Alex Rose must instinctively know this or she dreamt about it"

Alex Rose nodded before wandering off to find a toy to play with.

Donna sighed "now I got to wash this off, pick up all her mess and then cook dinner" she said frustrated. "it's beginning to get too much for me Jack, I can't keep her out of trouble, yesterday she managed to get out of her buggy and got chased by a angry dog! I'm not cut out to be a mother"

Jack stood up to his full height and cupped Donna's face. "You make a fantastic mother" he said sincerely. "Alex Rose is hard work, she's jeopardy friendly like her mother and father and you do a fantastic job keeping her safe here in Splot where it's not exactly the nicest place in town"

It was moments like this when Donna liked to close her eyes and pretend that Alex Rose was her child and Jack was her husband. A complete domestic scene that was against her believes but felt so wonderfully cosy but she had to open her eyes to reality soon.

"Look you sort out dinner while I clean up after Alex Rose. Then you can have a nice lie down or something while I get Alex Rose ready for bed." Jack said dropping his hand from her face.

"Thank you" Donna whispered. "I'll start dinner" she walked slowly to the kitchen feeling Jack's cool blue eyes burn into the back of her neck.

Jack inwardly groaned as he watched Donna wander into the kitchen, he won't admit anything even under torture but right now his greatest wish was to be married to that woman and Alex Rose to be their kid. He wanted the domestic, something he hadn't wanted since Estelle. Sometimes his resentment for the Doctor wasn't due to the abandonment of him and Rose but due to the fact the Doctor had a wonderful daughter and wasn't there to appreciate her like he should.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It had been two weeks since Alex's announcement of the fact Grisham was dying when the old man died in his sleep. He had named Alex the next leader a surprise to the others. Alex told Jack to take a few weeks off no longer than two months to go off and sort out the Tylers while he sorts' things out in Cardiff. Something about Alex's words made Jack think the man was going to cut of Torchwood One. A smart and bold move.

"We're going to Liverpool tomorrow" he whispered to Donna who was lying curled up in his arms.

"Oh why?" Donna asked shifting up so she was on her elbows.

"Rose and JJ are there. I found them three weeks ago, I sorted them out a proper house. You and Alex Rose will be moving in with them" Jack said.

"I don't want to leave you" Donna whispered pulling away completely, letting the bed sheet fall, not caring that she was completely naked now.

"Donna...I...Rose needs us. I can't always be there but you can. I'll visit as often as I can and it'll be more easier than before with Alex in charge. Please do this" Jack pleaded.

"Why can't I stay with you?" Donna asked.

"Because it's not safe for you. I have enemies in Cardiff that when they find out about you, they will come and hurt you. I have no enemies in Liverpool...please"

"I'm going to miss you" Donna said smiling sadly.

Jack smiled back and sat up enough to press a kiss on her shoulder.

He had given into the temptation of her just a week ago.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Alex Rose giggled and clapped her hands as she squirmed on Jack's lap; the wind blew through her short hair and the sun shine down on her face. They were on the Mersey ferry heading to Albert Docks. They had taken a train to a town called Birkenhead then a bus to Seacombe Ferry station to take a ferry to the city across the river. It was a ploy to lose whoever might decide to follow them...also because Jack thought Donna and Alex Rose would enjoy the ferry trip.

Jack grinned down at her and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "We'll be docking soon and you'll finally get to see your Mum and brother" he said softly to her.

"Mummy and JJ?" Alex Rose asked slowly.

"Yes Mummy and JJ" Jack said nodding.

The boat docked and the three of them slowly made their way off of it when through the crowds they saw a familiar blonde head carrying a scruffy brown-haired boy. Rose grin was huge when she saw them, both JJ and Alex Rose squirmed out of their carer's arms and ran as fast as they could to one another.

They bumped into each other halfway and fell to the floor clutching each other's arms.

"JJ!"

"Alex!"

Jack found it completely and utterly adorable as the babies clung to each other tightly, Rose ran up to them and scooped them up into her arms, pressing kisses to Alex Rose's head.

"Oh my baby girl" she whispered. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I should have looked after you better"

"Not Mummy's fault" Alex Rose said quietly. "Not Mummy's fault"


	13. May 2007 prt 3

**May 2007**

"So how do I look?"

He turned round to face her prepared to quip his usual 'completely and utterly beautiful' line that he was always sincere about when he caught the sight of just how revealing her dress was. Her black dress clung to all the right places and her dark hair was clipped back so he could admire her pale white neck.

"You...you...I...I"

He never was a man for words not like his father and definitely not like his sister. He was struggling to get a normal sentence out when his mobile rang, saving himself from embarrassment. He pulled it out and mouthed a sorry to Gwen as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"You tell that Gwen that she looks absolutely fantastic and you want to throw her down on the floor and have your wicked way with her now"

"Can't you just say hello like a normal person?" he sighed.

"Where's the fun in that?" his sister asked smirking, he knows she was smirking, he can just tell. "Oh and you might want to wipe your mouth brother dear, you're drooling"

JJ quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve only to find nothing, he glared at the phone. "Ha, ha" he said sarcastically. "So how's Paris?"

"Not quite sure, I haven't had the chance to leave the bedroom just yet"

JJ screwed his nose up. "I didn't need to know Alex Rose" he said disgustedly.

"Jesus Christ you're prude! Even more prude than Tosh and trust me that is saying something"

"Anything else Alex Rose?" JJ asked.

"Yeah don't get singed and try not to get eaten. I don't want you to die just yet"

"Oh thanks. I see you when you get back?"

"Of course, au reviour brother dear"

The phone line went dead and JJ shut his phone sighing. He turned to look at Gwen and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that" he said nervously.

Gwen smiled her usual toothy grin that always made his hearts do somersaults. "S'all right, how are they?"

"More than fine by the sounds of it" JJ said offering his arm to her. "Shall we go to the party of a lifetime Miss Cooper?"

"Why yes of course Mr Tyler" Gwen said slipping her arm through his.

"Harper tonight Gwen" JJ reminded her quietly. "Alex told me that she said to the Doctor that she used our false names...she said he'll most likely be here so be careful"

"I'm always am!" Gwen argued.

JJ snorted. "Jeopardy-friendly you are, no matter how careful you are"

"Your woman type must be hereditary, your father likes jeopardy-friendly women as well" Rose muttered tiredly from the doorway. "Have fun kids" she said before heading to the kitchen.

"Bye Mum, get some rest" JJ called after her looking concerned.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Oh nibbles!" JJ cooed running after a tray causing Gwen to laugh. Apparently, according to Jack JJ had a huge snack fixation, loved his jam and sweets and nibbles, looking at JJ run after the tray was like looking at a five year old chasing a bag of sweets.

As JJ reached for one his hand knocked another which was reaching for the same nibble. "Oh sorry" JJ mumbled looking up only to see his own dark brown eyes blinking back. Only these eyes were older and wiser...he was looking in the eyes of his father.

"Ah hello again" the Doctor said beaming. "Kind of expected to bump into young Alexis"

"Who?" JJ asked frowning in confusion.

"Your sister"

Oh yes he had forgotten that Alex has used her false name to the Doctor. "Ah, yes, don't call her that, she hates it. We call her Alex Rose" JJ babbled quickly to cover up his slip up. "Yeah, she's in Paris with Ianto so me and Gwen thought we should have a little bit of fun"

"How did you get in?" the Doctor asked interestedly. "I had to pretend to be my companion's - Martha Jones – date"

"Donna is temping here" JJ said calmly. "She added me and Gwen on the list"

"How is Donna?" the Doctor asked looking concerned.

"Not bad. She was in a state on Christmas day but she's getting over Lance, went to Egypt with me and Alex Rose for our birthday" JJ said smiling at the memory of when Donna accidentally set off one of the traps in a pyramid which they snuck into, one of the best days ever.

"Good, good" the Doctor said grinning again. "Tell her that Jackie said that she and you and your sister are welcome at hers anytime. She claims she needs some company but really I think she's taken a liking the three of you, you lot remind her a lot of her daughter...Rose"

JJ's ears perked up at the mention of his mother, it was the best way to gorge out an idea if the Doctor missed her, if he would welcome her back along with her two adult children with welcome arms.

"Rose? Who's that? An old companion or something?" he asked in a casual voice.

"Much more than a companion" the Doctor said softly. "She was brilliant, so bright and...Doesn't matter now, she's gone. Left me...thing is though she hasn't called her mother and Jackie is worried"

"What about you are you worried?" JJ asked.

"Of course I am! It isn't like Rose to not call her mother despite her pride"

Ah so his father thinks that his mother isn't calling because of pride...well he isn't completely wrong there. It's a failing in all Tyler women, their prides are nightmares to live with. "Why don't you call her?" he asked. "She's probably waiting for you to make the first move."

He studied his father's face and could tell immediately that Alex Rose didn't just get her stubbornness from her mother or Donna or Jack...but their father's as well. Great just great as if they weren't all stubborn already.

"Yes...well...I...erm"

JJ found it amusing that he, a man that's not for words had rendered a man who has so many of them speechless.

"Ladies and Gentlemen could you please sit, the demonstration is about to begin" an elderly woman called.

"Best get Gwen, nice talking to you Doctor" JJ said to the Doctor.

"Yes, yes nice talking to you. Got to find Martha, bye" the Doctor replied quickly before walking off a bounce in this step.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I am going to perform a miracle" an old man who was standing before some technology said "It is I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight you will watch and wonder, but tomorrow, you will wake to a world which will be changed forever"

JJ leaned forward listening intensely while eager to see how exactly this man was going to change humanity forever, he felt Gwen take his hand and he squeezed hers in return, he knew she was just as eager as he was.

Lazarus turned away and opened the door of his device and stepped inside. Once he was inside he shut the door and the scientists that were on stand by began to start the device. It began to spin around and there was a blue light, which made everyone in the room turn away.

Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"Something's wrong" JJ muttered stating the obvious. "It's overloading" he ran to the controls and jumped over the table that they were on and bumped into the Doctor who took out the sonic screwdriver and began to stop the machine with it

"Somebody stop them" an old woman shouted "Get those men away from those controls"

"If that goes up, it'll take the whole building up with it, is that what you want?" Martha snapped.

"It's all right, my boyfriend is a scientist, he knows what he's doing" Gwen said soothingly to the old woman trying to lead her back to her seat.

The woman pulled away from Gwen and glared at Martha as JJ jumped back over the table following the Doctor's orders and pulled out a power cable from the back of the controls and the machine began to slow down before finally stopping.

Martha ran to the doors and flung them open, smoke came pouring out and coughing could be heard. A hand suddenly came out from the smoke and grabbed hold of the door frame. Slowly a young blonde man stepped out of the machine.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn"


	14. February 1989

**Authors note: for Rachel my annoying, darling little sister, happy fifteenth. **

**February 1989 **

Donna slipped into the kitchen with a smirk on her face, something told Rose that she had done something...or was about to. The little snigger Donna let out before helping Rose wrap up the sandwiches for the party they were holding later told Rose Donna most definitely has done something.

"All right what have you done?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me? Nothing" Donna said truthfully. "You're evil little kids? Yep they done something"

"Please tell me they haven't kidnapped Mrs Tibbles again" Rose begged. Mrs Tibbles was the neighbours cat, how the hell two one year olds managed it no one knows...but then again they are the Doctor's children so anything was possible, Rose is dreading what these two will be like once they hit their terrible twos. "I'm in enough trouble with our neighbours as it is"

"No don't worry they haven't done anything like that" Donna said reassuringly. "They just tied Jack up and making him watch cartoons...they even cello taped his eyes open."

Rose let out a laugh, while she felt sorry for Jack, he really should know better by now that JJ + Alex Rose = trouble. "Well it's a good thing he's keeping them occupied how else will we get this party sorted?" Rose said in a false cheerful voice.

"Rose what's wrong?" Donna asked.

"Nothing" Rose shrugged.

Donna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh all right, all right" Rose said sighing; she knew Donna would only keep pressing her if she refused to talk. "It's just...I missed nearly a whole year of Alex Rose's life."

"Doesn't matter" Donna said gruffly. "You're here now, Alex Rose adores you and that's never going to change."

"But how long will it be before I lose her again?" Rose asked. "Torchwood one will never stop hunting us down!"

Donna hugged Rose tightly. "We'll think of something, we'll come up with a way, I know we will it's going to be all right" Donna murmured. When the two pulled apart Rose smiled at her weakly.

"By the way, I almost forgot" Rose said picking her handbag up and going through it. "I found it in the baby bags when we got separated and I knew you would want it back soon." She pulled out a familiar leather bounded journal. "Funny I hadn't noticed before...it looks a lot like the TARDIS"

"It does?" Donna asked looking startled.

"Yeah all blue and a bit police box like" Rose mumbled handing it to Donna. "What's in it anyway?"

"No idea" Donna shrugged. "I'm not allowed to open it till Nan dies"

"Let's hope that that's not for a very long time" Rose said shuddering at the memory of her very first vision...well technically Alex Rose's.

"Yeah, a very, very long time" Donna said clutching the journal to her chest tightly.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"I think my eyeballs have dried out" Jack grumbled while blinking furiously. "Who ever thought my god kids would do something so evil?"

"Me, Rose and all the neighbours, you're the only one who sees them through rose tinted glasses love" Donna said grinning. "I bet they'll take over the world before they're ten"

"Good god I hope not" Jack muttered.

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack, sit next to me!" Alex Rose demanded waving a sandwich.

"Excuse me, my presence has been demanded by her highness" Jack said giving Donna a quick kiss on the lips before sitting next to Alex Rose who promptly stuffed a sandwich in his mouth. Jack chewed and swallowed it practically whole. "Delicious! Thank you Alex Rose"

Alex Rose giggled and held up another sandwich for Jack to eat. "Love you Uncle Jack" she said sweetly. Jack took the sandwich and wondered what she was up to; she was never this sweet unless she and her partner in crime were up to something.

"Mummy" JJ piped up suddenly while watching Jack carefully. "Is Uncle Jack our Daddy?"

Jack, Donna and Rose choked on their food.

"Wha...?" Rose croaked. She coughed and shook her head. "No darling, Uncle Jack isn't your Daddy." Something told her that JJ already knew that and was leading up to something.

"Can Uncle Jack be our Daddy?" JJ asked using the puppy eyes that he inherited from his father.

Jack roared with laughter and leaned over to ruffle JJ's hair. "You can't call me Daddy JJ but I'll be there for you like a Daddy should. I'll always be here for you and Alex Rose"

"Why can't we call you Daddy?" Alex Rose asked glaring.

"Cake!" Donna blurted out. "Time for cake!"

"YAY CAKE!" Alex Rose and JJ shouted gleefully.

The tense moment broke and both Rose and Jack sighed in relieve while Donna went to get the birthday cake.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Alex and JJ, Happy Birthday to you" Donna, Jack and Rose sang as they placed the small Victorian sponge cake with one candle lit before the twins.

"Make a wish before you blow it out" Rose encouraged.

_I wish Daddy will come home _the twins thought silently together before blowing their single candle out.

"Hurray!" Rose and Donna cheered clapping the twins.

"Well let's get this cake cut up for us" Jack said reaching out for the cake.

Only the twins dived in first and grab fistfuls of it to smash into each other's faces.

"Happy Birthday JJ" Alex Rose chirped.

"Happy Birthday Alex" JJ giggled as he got butter icing in his hair.


	15. May 2007 prt 4

**Author's Note: this is for Tvnut; sorry you don't have an oneshot like the others.**

**May 2007 **

Martha was beginning to wonder if this young man, JJ was related to the Doctor. not just because they looked so similar but because they were similar in actions as well, JJ seemed to know his science just as well as the Doctor and when Richard Lazarus kissed Gwen's hand there was a blaze of jealousy and possession in JJ's eye that the Doctor had when he was convinced Alex was Rose and he had to watch her hug Ianto Jones and tell him she loved him.

They were now in a lab upstairs, the genetic mark that Lazarus left on both Martha's and Gwen's hand could easily be examined under a microscope.

"You know, Rhys would have just said that was all a hoax" Gwen said more to herself than anyone else. "That someone was in there the whole time and Lazarus went through a trapdoor or something"

"Rhys the Idiot" JJ grumbled causing the Doctor to look up thoughtfully.

"What's up?" Martha whispered.

"Nothing just a bit of déjà vu" the Doctor murmured back.

"Lazarus' DNA" JJ said sharing the microscope with the Doctor

"I can't see anything different" Martha said crossing her arms.

"Look at it" the Doctor said waving at the screen. Martha looked at the screen and watched at the DNA changed, or rather fluctuated

"Oh, my God" Martha exclaimed "Did that just change?" she asked the Doctor. He nodded "But it can't have"

"But it did" Gwen said

"It's impossible" Martha argued "That means that Lazarus changed his own molecular patterns"

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilise the cell structure" JJ said. "Then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his genes and instructed them to rejuvenate"

"But they're still mutating now" Martha said

"Because he missed something" the Doctor said "Something in his DNA has been activated and it won't let him stabilise. Something that's trying to change him"

"Change him into what?" Martha asked.

"I don't know" JJ said. "But I think that we need to find out"

"That woman said they were going upstairs" Gwen said.

"Let's go then" JJ said running off, dragging Gwen behind him, the Doctor and Martha following.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The four of them were sneaking into Lazarus's office when JJ's phone suddenly went off, Gwen closed her eyes in horror while Martha and the Doctor turned to look at him in disbelieve.

"Answer it!" Martha hissed.

JJ blushed slightly as he pulled out his mobile and answered it. "Yes!" he hissed.

"Be nice brother dear, be nice" Alex said in a chiding tone.

"Alex Rose this is not the right time to be calling me!" JJ hissed.

"I know I know you're sneaking into Lazarus's office, I just needed to warn you and save you sometime. Tish – Martha's sister is with Lazarus on the roof and he really makes Scorpion King look like a cheap Hollywood movie"

"Scorpion King _was _a cheap Hollywood...oh you are kidding me?"

"Nuhuh, Lazarus turns into some sort of scorpion freak" Alex said. "You got to hurry; he's planning to eat Tish"

"Kay, I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. Don't bother calling me again till tomorrow" JJ said rolling his eyes normally he could more than tolerate Alex's annoying phone calls but right now he couldn't, not when Gwen was in potential danger, he quickly hung up. "Get on the roof fast" he said.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Because Lazarus is about to eat Tish Jones"

The Doctor had never seen Martha Jones run that fast before.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Lazarus was in his full mutated form and was now loose in the building; Martha and Gwen were sent down to get the guests down while JJ and the Doctor led Lazarus through the labs. The pair of them ducked under the lab tables, having to scrunch up slightly to accommodate their long legs, the Doctor reached a hand up and began to feel for the gas valve, when he found it he turned it on. Turning round to indicate to JJ to do the same he could see JJ was well ahead of him and couldn't help but smirk at the young man's brilliance.

There was a crash as the door flew open as Lazarus burst into the room. "More hide and seek?" it growled. "How disappointing! Why don't you come out and face me?"

"You looked in the mirror lately?" the Doctor called from a couple of rows forward.

JJ ducked into the next row back, turning the gas on, desperate to remain unnoticed by the thing.

The Doctor stood. JJ could see him, standing there, facing the front of the room. JJ Reached the end of one of the rows of desks, and sat back, worried that if he ducked to the next row, the monster would see him and be on him in an instant.

"Why would I want to face that? Hmm?" the Doctor taunted. JJ was beginning to wonder if his father was an idiot, who on Earth would want to taunt a creature like that?

"JJ? Where are you?"

NO! No not Gwen, what on Earth was she doing? He thought he sent her down with Martha and Tish, why is she here?

Lazarus smirked. "Dinner and something far more divine than you Doctor" he took a long sniff. "A young succulent woman"

"NO!" JJ roared standing up, he threw himself out of the lab and grabbed hold of Gwen who was just seconds away from entering the lab and pulled her down the corridor, he could hear someone running behind them and suddenly there was a large booming sound that threw the pair to the floor.

The Doctor landed on top of them. "Hello, you know I told Martha that this suit is doomed, always getting into trouble when I'm wearing it and now look the lab is blown up and we almost got eaten by some sort of giant scorpion. So how are you? Are you two a couple because you seem like one? Ooh is it a secret office affair? Or is it like James Bond, though no offense JJ you don't seem to be James Bond material"

"Erm...can you please get off of us?" Gwen asked meekly.

"Oh sure, sorry about that" the Doctor said scrambling to get off of them, JJ got up slowly and helped Gwen up the three of them brushed down their clothes when Martha came barrelling out of nowhere and threw her arms round the Doctor.

"I heard the explosion, was that you?" she asked.

"JJ helped!" the Doctor defended himself.

"But you're the eldest, you should be setting the example" Martha snapped causing JJ and Gwen to snigger.

Suddenly there was a large roar and everyone's eyes widened.

"Run?" JJ suggested.

"Run!" the Doctor agreed.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Gwen let out a sigh before resting her head on JJ's shoulder, after being chased by Lazarus the four of them and gotten stuck in the machine Lazarus had used which had been all right until it suddenly started. With JJ's help though the Doctor had managed to stop the machine and kill Lazarus who was now being carted off the morgue by some paramedics.

A loud cracking sound made the pair jump and they looked up to see that Francine Jones has just slapped the Doctor and was now yelling at him and Martha was defending him. JJ sighed by the looks of things nothing ever changes with his father, he always gets slapped by the mother.

Suddenly a crashing noise from the street next to them could be heard JJ and Gwen exchanged fearful looks before running after the Doctor and Martha who were ignoring Francine Jones shouts. The four of them ran round the corner to find the ambulance lying on its side and the paramedics dried to a husk.

"Lazarus" JJ hissed. "He's still alive"

"Well of course Lazarus rose from the dead, didn't you read your bible?" the Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "I'm getting a signal, come on this way!"


	16. May 1993

**May 1993**

It was a clear and sunny day when Donna took the twins to the park to give Rose some space. Alex Rose and JJ enjoyed the climbing frame and the swings a lot and were easily seen running through the park shouting things like 'beware of the daleks' on the top of their voices when Donna asked what they were doing they replied with:

"We're playing Mummy and Daddy"

Donna simply smiled down at them before turning back to her romance novel, wishing she had Captain Jack Harkness with her to do some of the things that happen in this book. When she looked back up she couldn't see either twin, alarmed she dropped her book and shot up from the bench.

"JJ? Alex Rose? Where are you?" she called out. There was no reply and the other mothers were giving her strange looks. "JJ? ALEX ROSE?" she screamed beginning to walk quickly round the park.

There hiding in a bush was JJ, curled up and whimpering; Donna fell to her knees and pulled the boy to her, holding him tightly. The small boy looked up with his huge brown puppy dog eyes that were shining with tears.

"I-I-I..." he stuttered. "I couldn't stop them" he managed to get out.

Donna instantly knew what he meant. Torchwood has Alex Rose.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Blurred shapes were dancing before her eyes, she had seen this all before weeks ago but now it felt more real than ever but she wasn't sure why.

"The sedatives are wearing off, sir"

"What? How is that possible the dosage given should have kept her unconscious for two more days"

"Well she is an alien, I think her body breaks it down quicker, sir"

"Well then find me a sedative that will work on her!"

"Yes sir"

The blurry shapes cleared up she could make out two men standing above her, one with blonde hair and cold empty blue eyes...Peterson? She had dreamt of him many times, mostly before she was even born and that doesn't even feel right because how could she remember that? The doctor or whatever he was, was almost bald with a brown hairy beard.

"Ah, you're awake" Peterson said flatly, no emotion in his voice or facial expression, she couldn't work out if he was being nice or...not nice.

"Where am I?" she asked her voice, so small and slurred.

"Welcome to Torchwood Alexandra Rose, this is going to be your new home. We need to do some tests on you daily but otherwise you can play and learn like any other child" Peterson explained. "We're very interested in you Alexandra Rose" he traced her cheek with his finger. "My, oh my you'll be a beauty when you're older, you look like a splitting image of your mother" his finger then lifted a lock up. "Except the hair but I assume that's from your father"

She wrenched her head away from him, her head felt heavy from whatever it was they had given her and she felt scared and alone. This man scared her. The man gave an empty chuckle before bending down and pressing a kiss on her cheek, she flinched.

"Give her a mix of sedatives I want her to be able to sleep like the baby she is before we start examining her" Peterson snapped at the doctor.

"Yes sir"

She felt something sharp, a needle prick her skin within seconds she was pulled back into the dark, dreamless world.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The days went quickly, mostly spent in the dark dreamless world as Torchwood One experimented on which sedative would keep her asleep the longest. Within three weeks they had picked out the best ones and began to mix them up to make their own solutions when it became apparent that one by itself was not strong enough. They had her x-rayed, poked and prodded. They had her do small little tests like spellings and multiplication just see what she knew, they had drawn out some of her blood to examine it under a microscope, she now had several little pinprick holes in right arm now.

They did make things a bit nice she had to give them that. they gave her plenty of toys to play with, plenty of paper to draw on with plenty of crayon pencils to use, they gave her really nice food like pizza and they gave her clean clothes regularly.

But she didn't like how she was constantly being watched, even when she was washing herself. She didn't like how they called her by her full name, she didn't like how they were writing everything down and she certainly didn't like the gleam in their eye when she had a vision.

She should have known that this was going to happen. She should have seen it but then again she can rarely see anything about the staff of Torchwood, she heard someone murmur about psychic training and is now convinced they put a block to stop her seeing things about them. Just because she was five that meant she was stupid, in fact she was a rather intelligent girl and can pick things up rather quickly.

They took her hand as usual and led her down the cold white corridors to a nearly empty white room where they sat her on the really large chair and placed a cool metal headdress on her head. They then stuck some strange patches on her arms and smiled sweetly at her before sitting down opposite her with a strange circuit looking board.

The first shock came as a surprise and made her jump but it didn't hurt.

The second shock gave her the same reaction and the third, the fourth and so on. But then gradually it began to really hurt, the stray tear would roll down her cheek as a large voltage of electricity shot through her. Then she began to scream and scream it wasn't till she blacked out the pain stopped.

She woke up to find herself hooked to a heart monitor, apparently her second heart gave out. She began to sob and cry then, it was the first time they really, really hurt her and all she wanted now was her mother or her brother or her Uncle Jack or Auntie Donna...no she wanted something bigger than that.

She wanted her father, someone who would protect her and keep her far away from these evil people, she slowly sat up and shakily made her way over to the table, pulling her monitor with her. It took time but she managed to get to the table and pick up her crayon pencils.

She began to draw.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Peterson noticed the drawings, they were of people, aliens, planets, the TARDIS. Every drawing had its name neatly printed underneath it, the team did some research and found some of the people are still alive, some of them have died and some of them are far too young to be the person in the picture. What interested Peterson the most though was the one completely coloured in yellow, a woman with blonde hair wearing red and black standing before the TARDIS, her eyes glowing yellow and the air around her completely yellow.

"What's this?" he demanded to know.

Alexandra Rose looked up at him, something about her eyes scared him. "That is the Bad Wolf" she replied. "And it's going to kill you"

Out of fear and out of rage he slapped her. She let out a choked gasp but didn't say anything as he collected her pictures and snatched up her colouring pencils. "You are now forbidden to draw" he snapped before marching out of the room and slamming the door shut.

She stood there frozen, the red hand mark stood out on her pale skin. She blinked and then pulled out a doll and began to brush its hair as she began to sing. "Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? The Big Bad Wolf, the Big Bad Wolf, the Big Bad Wolf, who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? The Big Bad Wolf, the Big Bad Wolf, the Big Bad Wolf, who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She woke up that night to the sounds of bullets and screams, she shuddered and pulled her duvet off of the bed with her, hiding beneath the bed, watching the door carefully. What if someone killed her right now? The door opened and she held her breath waiting silently...

"Alex Rose?"

She let go of her breath, sighing in sheer relieve. She slowly crawled out from beneath her bed and gave her uncle a wobbly smile.

Jack bent down and pulled her into his arms. "Oh sweetheart, oh baby what have they done to you?" he asked nuzzling his nose into her hair while she wrapped her arms round his neck tightly. "Time to go home, I'm taking you back to your Mummy. I'm going to make you safe again I promise"

As Jack lifted her up and began to run, Alex Rose guiltily wished it was her father that saved her. Not that she wasn't grateful that it was Jack...it was just that the ultimate hero, her own flesh and blood, couldn't or wouldn't save her. And that hurt almost as bad as that electric shock treatment because after all, aren't fathers supposed to protect their children from monsters like these no matter what? Alex Rose buried her head into Jack's shoulders and tried to block out the shooting and the screaming when suddenly a loud gunshot echoed throughout the corridor and Jack fell on top of her.

When Alex Rose tried to scream all she could taste was Jack's blood as it dropped from his head into her mouth, all she could feel was her Uncle's body crushing hers, all she knew was that her Uncle had died on top of her.


	17. May 2007 prt 5

**May 2007**

They found Lazarus huddled on the floor under a blanket, shivering. He turned to face them and Martha and Gwen backed away slowly. "I came here almost a lifetime ago" he said. "When I was a child. The sounds of planes and bombs outside"

"The Blitz" the Doctor said softly.

"You read about it?"

"I was there" the Doctor said, JJ knew that particular story as well, Uncle Jack messed up and almost destroyed the world, his Mum fell literally in his Uncle's arms and it was the first time his Mum and Dad danced.

"You're too young to be there" Lazarus said.

"So are you" the Doctor pointed out.

"In the morning, the fires had died, but I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again, so defenceless. I would arm myself. Fight back." Lazarus said. "Defeat it."

"That's what you were trying to do today?"JJ asked curiously.

"That's what I did today."

"What about the other people who died?" Gwen retorted causing JJ to smile a bit, always protecting the little people she was.

"They were nothing." said Lazarus, without any hint of guilt in his voice. "I changed history."

"Any one of them might have done, too." The Doctor said walking round so he was now in front of Lazarus "You think history's only made with equations?" he asked "Facing death is part of being human, you can't change that."

"No, Doctor." argued Lazarus "Avoiding death, that's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of being. I'm only doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more successful." he groaned in pain.

"Look at yourself." The Doctor shouted. "You're mutating. You've got no control over it. You call that a success?"

"I call it progress." he groaned again. "I'm more now than I was. More than just an ordinary human."

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human." The Doctor said "I should know, I've seen so many spectacular humans"

Martha stepped to the Doctor's side "he's going to change any minute"

"I know, but I reckon if you can get him on the top of the bell tower I could use the organ to change him"

"You're so sentimental Doctor; maybe you're older than you look"

"I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust. If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left, is that you'll end up alone."

In that single moment JJ felt immense pity for his father, he finally understood why his father was pushing his mother away oh so long ago and instead of it making the pain less...painful it just made her vanish instantly and the Doctor (if Alex Rose and the other's had their way) will never know that he has two children that their mother was...

"I will feed soon and you might be my next meal Doctor"

"Leave him alone Lazarus" Gwen shouted. "He's old and bitter. I thought you had a taste for fresh meat"

"Gwen, NO!" JJ roared but as usual she ignored him and snatched up Martha's hand and the pair ran as Lazarus began his change. JJ whirled round and grabbed hold of his father's lapels and began to shake him. "What were you planning to do? I need to know, I got to save her!"

"Sonic...sonic screwdriver...with the organ....can you PLEASE stop shaking me?!" the Doctor got out. JJ let go of him immediately and started to rummage through the Doctor's pockets. "OI! What are you doing?" the Doctor demanded to know but JJ ignored him and the moment he grabbed hold of the sonic screwdriver he began to run towards the organ. "You can't do that!" the Doctor shouted after him. "How would you feel if I went through your pockets and ran off?"

"Don't care as long as it saves Gwen!" JJ shouted over his shoulder as he turned the sonic screwdriver in what he hoped was the right setting before tuning it into the organ. He stretched his fingers before he began to play.

The music was loud and dreadful causing the Doctor to block his ears but the vibrations worked along with the music it killed Lazarus, his old frail body landed on the cold slab tiles. JJ stopped looked round with a mournful look before running off shouting Gwen's name, the Doctor watched as the welsh girl ran down the stairs flinging her arms round JJ, he could hear JJ admonishing her and he shuddered.

"You ok?" Martha asked.

"Just a really bad case of déjà vu" the Doctor said watching JJ and Gwen was they held hands and walked away while muttering to one another. He looked at them and he saw himself in JJ and he saw Rose in Gwen and god that hurt, he wanted so badly to run after the pair and to tell the lad whatever he does don't push that girl away...because you end up losing her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

JJ woke up to the sounds of someone vomiting in the bathroom, he peered at his clock on his bedside table, it was 4:35 in the morning. Gwen was asleep in Alex Rose's room and he was pretty sure that she still was, slowly getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom he saw his mother leaning over the toilet and he sighed.

His mother's sickness has obviously gotten worse.

He made his way over to her and knelt besides her, pulling her hair back and holding it out of the way for her while murmuring comforting words. Once Rose finished he helped her up and helped her clean the sick off of her mouth before pouring her a glass of water.

"Thank you dear" Rose murmured. "How was your party?"

"It's all right, almost got eaten by a mutant scorpion" JJ shrugged. "I saw Dad..." he trailed off unsure what to say.

"How was he?" Rose asked anxiously.

"He's...good, very good got another companion" JJ said.

"Is she pretty?"

"Doesn't matter, Dad has eyes only for you" JJ said sincerely remembering when he first bumped into his father that evening.

Rose laughed bitterly. "If only that was true hon" she said ruffling his hair. "You are a sweetheart"

"No seriously Mum...i think he might call you soon...and I was thinking when he does, you should tell him about your illness and maybe h-"

"I don't think he's going to phone JJ" Rose said firmly. "Your father while brave facing monsters is a coward when it comes to emotions and domestics. I think we should just keep faith that Owen will figure it out"

"Owen doesn't have the answer!" JJ fumed. "He's been working on it for the past year and the half, when you first got sick, remember? He can't figure it out!"

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "There is another possibility...that the TARDIS-"

"Is fine, is safe, is with Dad and is not harmed in anyway to cause this" JJ interrupted.

"JJ what has Jack told you? Time isn't linear! The TARDIS seems safe and unharmed but...what you saw tonight was..."

"The TARDIS's past? But Mum...who could hurt the TARDIS so badly that it would make you ill?" JJ asked looking worried, what was going to happen to his father?

"I don't know sweetheart but whatever it is I think it's connected to Alex Rose's vision from last Christmas"

"The drums?"

"Oh they're coming all right"


	18. July 1993

**July 1993**

He studied her carefully from the other side of the room, his mother told him to leave his sister alone to let her come to him but she didn't forbid him from looking. Something had changed his sister over the past month or so she had been missing, she looked paler, skinnier and more childlike than ever. She looked terrified of her own shadow.

He shuddered as he remembered the day Uncle Jack brought Alex Rose back, she stood rigid, wide eyed and blood coating her skin and clothes. She screamed the first night with the nightmares. Then the second, then the third...she flinched when anyone touched her as well. She doesn't speak, she doesn't eat unless Auntie Donna spoon fed her (and that's putting it nicely) and she spends her whole time sitting curled up, arms wrapped round her knees hiding besides a bed.

JJ sighed and got up from the chair; he looked out of the window and silently admired the view. They were in France, south of France to be precise, so south that they were almost in Italy. He didn't know the name of the town they were staying, all he knew was that they been moving from hotel to hotel for the past few weeks. He turned away from the window and headed to the connected bedroom where his mother slept, only to pause at the door when he heard muffled voices.

"I don't know what to do Jack, she won't sleep, eat, talk....she won't do anything. She won't let me near her and I..." a sigh. "Maybe I should call the Doctor, get him to...I don't know"

"Rose it's not that I don't think that Space-Boy won't try to look after Alex Rose" Donna said calmly. "It's just; I don't think he can help her. Besides how sure are we that he would come if we called?"

"This is all my fault" Jack said gloomily.

"No it isn't!" both Rose and Donna snapped at the same time.

"I _died _on top of her. That is enough to traumatise her for the rest of her life, if I didn't..."

"Jack you weren't to know that some nutter with a gun was going to shoot you down" Donna said. "Speaking of which you never told us, why was there a gun fight going on?"

"There was an uprising" Jack said with a sigh. "Torchwood One is rather old fashioned, women aren't allowed to be anything more than secretaries and assistants. So of course there was a woman liberation group..."

"What aren't you telling us Jack?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"It might not mean anything but..."

"But?"

"The woman's group? They're called Bad Wolf and they murdered Peterson that night"

"You think I had something to do with it?" Rose asked calmly.

"No offense Rose it's just..."

"No, no it's all right Jack. Maybe I did have something to do with it, maybe on that Gamestation I scattered those words for not just the Doctor but for my children as well"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack took a deep breath before walking towards Alex Rose it was decided that he was probably the best person to speak to her, mostly just to prove to her that he wasn't dead and he won't ever die properly, that he'll always be there for her. Alex Rose has come out of her curled up position on the floor and was now sitting up right on the end of the bed, her head ducked down as she stared at her hands, Jack knelt before her, slowly placing his hands on her knees to see her reaction.

She didn't flinch or wince but she didn't react either.

"How's my Allie Rosie Jackie Tylie, hey? Ooh that sounds like a popstar name, are you a popstar Allie Rosie?" Jack asked using his best light teasing tone one that he usually used for the kids.

Alex Rose let out the smallest giggle, her mouth quirking into a small smile showing a flash of her milky baby teeth.

"Was that a smile?" Jack asked.

Alex Rose shook her head furiously. "No" she mumbled.

"That was a smile" Jack pressed on.

"No it wasn't" Alex Rose said smiling properly now. She had scene this scene before only it was much more different before it was between two...well she wasn't sure what to call them but they were definitely flirting. This time though it was a teasing scene between daughter and father figure.

"Yes it was" Jack said putting a finger beneath Alex Rose's chin and lifting her face to look at him. "Sweetheart" he said more seriously. "I know you have been through a very traumatic experience and I just want you to know that I'm here, Auntie Donna is here, Mummy is here and so is annoying icky JJ. You can speak to anyone of us just please don't suffer in silence"

Her eyes were bright and shiny with tears now. "I...I...what if you never saved me?" she whispered. "What if I never got to see you or JJ or Mummy or Auntie Donna again? All I would have would be memories and visions...what if I forget what you look like?"

"Alexandra Rose Jacqueline Tyler, I swear to you that will never happen, I'll do everything in my power to make sure you will never be taken, that you'll never have the chance to forget us, that you'll be stuck with us for so long you'll get sick of us"

Alex Rose giggled and for the first time in weeks she held up her arms out for a hug.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

A few days have gone by and Alex Rose was a bit better, not much but it was something. The girl was now eating by herself not much but it was something, she was now attempting to interact with people but she was still terrified of strangers. The nightmares still remained though; in fact Jack was woken up by JJ one night.

"Uncle Jack, wake up please" JJ whispered shaking Jack.

"Huh" Jack blinked several times to see JJ looking ruffled and worried. "JJ what's wrong?"

"Alex Rose is having a nightmare" JJ whispered. "She won't stop crying, Mummy wants your help"

"Kay kid, come on lets get you to bed" Jack said getting out of bed and picking JJ up. He shifted JJ in his arms and picked up a small box off of the bedside table and made his way out of the room smiling fondly down at Donna who was still asleep she had drunk practically the whole bottle of wine and that usually made her a deep sleeper.

When Jack entered the room Alex Rose was still sniffling while Rose was murmuring comforting words, Jack passed JJ to Rose and leaned into whisper into Rose's ear. "Take JJ to your room for the night, I'll stay here"

"Thank you Jack" Rose whispered before she hurried off to her room.

Jack sat down on Alex Rose's bed and wrapped an arm round her shoulders, she flinched the nightmare obviously was still fresh in her mind. "What happened sweetheart?"

"Bad dream....Mummy is going to die..." Alex Rose sobbed.

"Shh...Honey she isn't. I promise she won't because I'm going to protect you all" Jack whispered rubbing Alex Rose's back in a soothing motion. He shifted and holds out the box to Alex Rose. "I was going to save this for Christmas..."

"Christmas is ages away" Alex Rose sniffled.

"Five months isn't ages away" Jack said smiling as he put the small box onto Alex Rose's lap. "Go on, open it" She shakily opened up the box and gasped when she saw a gold heart shaped locket inside hanging neatly on the gold chain. Jack took it out and slowly put it on her. He opened the clasp gently. "See here's a picture of Mummy and JJ and if you turn this over you got a picture of Auntie Donna and the most gorgeous man in the whole world – me!"

Alex Rose giggled. "Thank you" she whispered.

Jack pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Get some sleep sweetheart; you're going to need it"

"No! Don't want to see those things again!" Alex Rose whimpered shaking her head furiously.

Jack sighed. "How about I sing to you?" Alex Rose bit her lip before nodding. "Ok then, hmm... And so it is. Just like you said it would be, Life goes easy on me, Most of the time. And so it is, The shorter story, No love, no glory, No hero in her sky" Jack sang quietly, laying Alex Rose down back into the bed and tucking her in. "I can't take my eyes off of you, I can't take my eyes off of you, I can't take my eyes off of you, I can't take my eyes off of you" Alex Rose's eyes drifted shut and Jack reached out to stroke her hair gently. "I can't take my eyes off of you; I can't take my eyes..."

Alex Rose let out the smallest of snores and Jack grinned, he bent down and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart" he whispered.

It was then when Jack decided the first thing he was going to do to the Doctor when he finds him is to punch several teeth out of his all mighty gob.


	19. Year Hundred Trillion May 2007

**Year Hundred Trillion – End of the Universe**

"Doctor" he said coldly.

"Captain" the Doctor replied just as coldly.

And that was what he made him snap. Jack's hands were one minute by his side and the next one of them was in form of a fist that had just punched the Doctor in his jaw.

"OW! Bloody hell Jack what was that for?" the Doctor whined clutching his cheek.

Jack could easily just say for his godchildren, for Alex Rose and JJ and the abandonment that they had suffered because of him, the Doctor. But he couldn't because that wasn't true, because it was Rose who left the Doctor. He could easily have said it was because of the Doctor leaving Rose on the fifty-first century spaceship for Madam De Pompadour (who wasn't that great in bed, he should know he slept with her once) but he couldn't. The truth was simple.

"You abandoned me" he stated.

"Did I?" the Doctor asked. "Busy life, moving on"

Jack let out a barely audible growl as he punched the Doctor again causing the Doctor to whine and whimper in pain. This man, the man he loved as a brother, who once loved him as a brother back had abandoned him. And maybe that's why Jack felt close to Alex Rose; maybe this was why he vowed to punch the Doctor that day so many years ago because he knew what Alex Rose felt. The fact that he gave up his family and his team for someone who dismissed him so easily also hurt and made him more furious, he went to punch the Doctor again when a cool dark skinned hand wrapped itself round his fist.

"No more fighting" Martha said sternly while giving Jack a sympathetic look. Jack lowered his fist and Martha smiled softly at him. "I'm Martha Jones"

"Oh I know you're a medical student for the Royal Hope hospital" Jack said shaking Martha's hand.

"But how did you...?" Martha asked.

"I have my sources" Jack said airily. "Though they never said how beautiful you are"

Martha blushed while the Doctor rolled his eyes. "No flirting" he snapped.

"I was not flirting! I was complimenting a lovely woman" Jack protested.

"Whatever" the Doctor grumbled spitting into his hand much to Jack's and Martha's disgust. "You knocked my tooth out!" he yelped holding up a tooth. "I liked that tooth, I liked it very much!"

Jack snorted; he really wanted to point out that the first thing the Doctor said about his teeth was that they were weird. But then he would have to tell the Doctor the truth and he didn't want to tell the Doctor about Rose or the twins because if the Doctor's reaction of him was anything to go by, it will not be pretty when the truth comes out.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

**May 2007**

"So go on Alex Rose who's going to be winning the elections?" Wilf asked.

"Wilf I told you before, it's not going to change" Alex Rose laughed. "Harold Saxon is going to win"

"But that's what everyone is saying" Wilf protested. "It's not like those horse races I take you to"

"WHAT?!" Wilf, JJ and Alex Rose all winced at Donna's shriek. "Granddad how could you? Exploiting Alex Rose's psychic powers just to earn an extra pound or two"

"Relax Donna; I get twenty per cent each time. What do you think paid for my universities fees when I was fourteen?" Alex Rose asked stretching in the armchair in a catlike manner.

"I thought Jack did" Donna said narrowing her eyes. "Does your mother know about this?"

"After a firm lecture about not abusing my powers with lots of quoting from Spiderman I might add, she gave in and said I could do it as long as I don't squander the money" Alex Rose said coolly.

Donna rolled her eyes and JJ let out a shout before turning up the telly. "See! Alex Rose was right! Harold Saxon as won!" he said excitedly.

"I never doubted the girl!" Wilf said cheerfully causing Donna and Alex Rose to roll their eyes. "Harold Saxon his going to change our country for the better"

"It's strange though" JJ commented. "I thought Harriet Jones was supposed to be Prime Minister for three successful terms. I mean Alex you didn't even get a whiff of Harold Saxon till a few months ago, your visions don't work like that at all. You see things years before it happens, years after for the things you search for..."

"JJ I don't think anything bad is going to happen" Alex Rose said calmly. "You're over thinking this"

"I'm not, I'm just being concerned after that vision that you had at Christmas, your visions are never that...blurred unless someone was psychically blocking you" JJ said. "The fact Jack is gone missing, the team has gone to the Himalayas and Mum is ill...it's not safe"

"JJ I really think you're worrying over nothing" Alex Rose said.

"He isn't" the four of them turned to see Rose standing by the door looking paler than ever, there was a sheen of sweat on her forehead. "Something isn't right; the moment Saxon came this illness started"

"Rose? What's wrong honey?" Donna asked rushing to Rose's side; she pressed a hand to Rose's forehead. "You're getting a fever, go back to bed, and get some rest"

"I'm fi..." Rose suddenly slumped forwards into Donna's arms.

"Rose? Rose wake up, honey come on" Donna said her voice getting a pitch higher.

"Lay her on the floor" Alex Rose ordered calmly, Donna did so and Alex Rose leaned over Rose and began to check her vitals. "She's got a pulse but it's weak, her breathing has stopped...she's fallen into a coma we need to get her on life support"

"What happens if we can't?" JJ asked. "You have to remember Alex we can't exactly let her go to a normal hospital and there's no one in Cardiff"

"JJ if we don't, she'll die" Alex Rose whispered her eyes rather bright and shiny.

Before another word could be said the sound of the front door being broken down could be heard before men dressed in black armed with guns came running into the room.

"FREEZE!" the leader shouted. "By order of the Prime Minister you're under arrest for terrorism"

"Look we'll do whatever you say but we need to get my mother to a hospital, if we don't she'll die" Alex Rose said calmly.

"Just one less terrorist for us to deal with" the man hissed.

"You son of a bitch" Donna hissed raising her hand for a slap when one of the other men shot at her, she fell to the floor and both the twins and Wilf could see the tranquiliser easily.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Things had gone from bad to all right to incredibly horrifying. Jack and the Doctor finally seemed to sort out their issues well that's what it seemed to Martha when Martha found out that the sweet Professor Yana was a Time Lord and went to tell the Doctor. It turned out that the sweet human was really an evil git who just nicked the TARDIS and left them to be eaten by the Future Kind, luckily the Doctor fixed Jack's vortex manipulator and got them back to 2007.

That was when they worked out the Master was Harold Saxon. Back at Martha's flat the Doctor worked out how long the Master had been there and that he had been blocking the Doctor using some sort of psychic network, the same network to hypnotise the world. While the Master's speech came on about the Tolcafane Jack had burrowed some paper and a pen and quickly scrawled down an address, when it was revealed that there was a bomb on Martha's TV they got out just in time. Martha was now trying to call her parents.

"Doc" Jack muttered pressing the piece of paper into the Doctor's hand. "Meet me at this address" he then ran off.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor shouted after him.

"I need to see if my family is safe, you go with Martha, just meet me at that address got it?" Jack shouted over his shoulder.

He didn't hear the Doctor's reply as he continued to run as fast as he could, it was going to take a while to get to Chiswick but he had learnt long ago that determination while running usually made you go faster. As he ran he pulled out his mobile and began calling them.

"Hi, this is Rose I'm not available right now so just leave a message after the beep please" Jack let out a frustrated groan and began another number. "This is Donna Noble's answer machine, I'm not available right now so please leave a message after the beep" Jack growled and chose another number. "This is Alex Rose right now I'm busy so just leave a message" Jack was getting very frustrated, what was it; leave your phone off day? He dialled the last number. "This is JJ I'm afraid I cannot answer the phone right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you"

Jack pressed down on the hang up button hard and stuffed his mobile back into his pocket. "Bloody ridiculous" he grumbled as he continued to run.

When he got to the house he paled, the door was literally hanging off of its hinges, Jack hurried in and began to shout their names, no reply but a groan from the living room, Jack ran in only to find Wilf waking up on the floor. Jack hurried to his side.

"Wilf! Wilf mate, are you all right? What happened?" Jack asked as he helped the old man sit up.

"They took them Jack" Wilf croaked out. "I couldn't stop them...they...oh Jack, I'm so sorry"

"About what? It wasn't your fault Wilf" Jack said gently as he helped Wilf up.

"Before they came...Rose...she..." Wilf stared straight into Jack's eye with a look of sheer grieve and sympathy. "I think she died, she fell into a coma and was needed to be put on life support but before we could do anything they came...I'm so, so sorry Jack"

Jack felt something clog up his throat and he swallowed. He never thought it would get this far, the illness, he thought Owen would find something and everything would be fine and dandy...Rose...his little sister, his closest friend...gone...

Now Donna and the twins were captured by the Master as well, Jack dreaded to think what will happen to them.

"Come on Wilf to the kitchen I want to look at your head, see if you got a concussion" he said instead trying his hardest not to cry as he led the man to the kitchen.

A few minutes later he had found Wilf was all right and got the man to drink some sweet milky tea when the Doctor and Martha came in shouting his name.

"In the kitchen!" he called. The pair ran in, Martha looked upset and angry while the Doctor looked calm but the glint of panic in his eyes gave him away. "I was too late, Saxon already took them" Jack said feeling empty, he had to admit he was so goddamn tempted to tell the Doctor everything now and here.

But with the Master in charge, Martha's family obviously been taken and the TARDIS missing adding another drama was not the right thing to do.

"I got to go Jack" Wilf said shakily. "I got to see if Sylvia is all right, that they haven't taken her as well"

"Oh hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Martha and you are?" the Doctor said putting a fake cheerful voice and a fake smile on as he held out a hand to shake.

"Wilf Mott, I've heard all about you" Wilf said shaking the Doctor's hand.

"All good I hope" the Doctor said admiring the man's firm handshake.

"Bit of good, a bit of bad just like I hear about everyone" Wilf shrugged. "Everyone has their good points and their bad points. You got to keep that in mind. Now really I have to go, if Sylvia-"

"It's all right Wilf. You go and check on her" Jack said reassuringly as he helped the man towards the kitchen door. He froze when he realised something. "Doc..."

"Yeah?"

"If the Master knows about Martha's family and mine...what about you?"

"Jack I got loads of ex-companions still alive" the Doctor said calmly. "And I never visit them well apart from Jackie but she hardly counts..."

The Doctor's eyes widened when he cottoned onto what Jack was hinting the pair quickly started to run, Martha following.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Not very impressive hideout" Jackie sniffed. "Don't expect me to sleep here, you can find me a clean hotel and you can pay for it"

"Jackie I told you, the Master has everyone in the country on the look out for us, we can't just drop by a hotel and ask for a room" the Doctor said rolling his eyes.

"Well why am I here then? What have I done to grab this Master bloke's attention? Speaking of which why the hell is he called the Master? And who is he?" Jackie snapped.

"The Master is an old....frenemy" the Doctor said struggling to find a description for the Master.

"Frenemy?" Jackie, Martha and Jack asked looking incredulous.

"We were friends when we were young....then we became enemies" the Doctor explained. "He's a Time Lord like me Jackie"

"So you're no longer the last?" Jackie suddenly hugged him tightly. "Oh you must be so happy! Wait hang on what does he want with me again?"

"You're close to me so he might use you to get to me" the Doctor explained.

"Well then you better find something clean for me to sleep on and get me something to eat, oh and a nice cup of tea before I slap you" Jackie said. "I thought I told you not to drag me into these investigations anymore? Come and visit me anytime but no almost getting me killed; now off you go!"

Martha and Jack exchanged amused looks, the idea someone so powerful and scary like the Doctor being scared of a short plump woman like Jackie was amusing as hell to them. Jackie had instantly welcomed the pair of them and declared that Martha was far too skinny and the Doctor wasn't looking after her well enough, her demanding nature has already got the Doctor running off to buy them all chips. When the Doctor came back he explained in more detail about the Master and Time Lord customs, apparently when the Master was eight he looked into the time vortex and that was what drove him insane.

Jack's vortex manipulator beeped and using the laptop he swiped from Rose's house, he uploaded the Torchwood system causing an argument between him and the Doctor. the Doctor thought that all Torchwoods were the same and no matter how much Jack tried to explain that it was different the Doctor refused to listen, the way the Doctor looked at him made him want to shrivel up and die, to never come back. Jack definitely didn't want to be the one to tell the Doctor about the twins now.

Martha made an intelligent comment about the TARDIS perception filter causing the Doctor to get excited as he came up with a plain, using the workshop that was in the warehouse the Doctor built in the perception filters in four TARDIS keys able to hide themselves from the Master and his guards when they slip onto the Valiant and find Martha's and Jack's families and stop the Master. The Doctor tested the filter and explained it to be like having a crush on someone but they never notice you're there. Both Jackie and Jack gave Martha sympathetic looks when she muttered something to herself.

"The Master isn't going on board till seven in the morning" Jack said reading something on the laptop. "I think we should all get some sleep first"

"Yes Jackie I made something to resemble a bed for you" the Doctor said as Jackie opened her mouth to speak. "Now get some sleep, please"

"Doctor" Jackie whispered. "What about Rose? Do you think he has her, that maybe that's why she hasn't phoned?"

Jack swallowed, wishing he could get this guilt away, how could he tell the Doctor and Jackie the truth? How could he tell them that Rose is very possibly be dead.

"I don't know Jackie, now get some sleep"

Jackie and Martha ended up curled up in the same make shift bed. Martha let her curiosity get the better of her. "How do you know the Doctor? Did you travel with him and this Rose once?" she whispered.

Jackie let out a chuckle. "Me travel with that git? I might end up killing him, the man drives me insane. My daughter used to travel with him"

"Who-"

"Rose" Jackie interrupted Martha's question, knowing full well what Martha was going to ask. "Rose was my daughter; she used to travel with what his name over there. I'm not clear what happened, something about French women, timelines and white horses but it drove her away. She left him but instead of coming home to me she went somewhere, she hasn't phoned me or wrote to me...that's not like her..."

"I'm sorry" Martha said.

"You seem to be a bright girl" Jackie said smiling sadly. "Don't let him break your heart, don't let him drive you away. That's what he did to my girl, oh I'm sure he didn't mean to but he doesn't realise...just get out while you can Martha Jones because you don't deserve to suddenly disappear like that. You're you and that's rather special"

Martha smiled back at Jackie. "Thank you" she whispered.


	20. January 1996 February 1996

**January 1996**

Donna shivered as a blast of wind blew into her; she zipped up her jacket even further and shoved her hands into her pockets. It's been a long time since she's been in London after the south of France hotel tour they had moved back into England settling down in York, a small nameless village, well it had a name but Donna could never remember it. The children were enrolled into school and had been immediately moved up a year every few months this year they were going to do their year six SATs and be enrolled into a secondary school before their ninth birthday. Very impressive in Donna's point of view.

She looked up at the gloomy building and suppressed a shudder. She never had a problem with hospitals before but now...

She took a deep breath before entering the hospital; she welcomed the warmth gladly as she made her way to the reception desk. "Excuse me" she said to the receptionist who looked up. "Which room is Victoria Mott in?"

"Oh there she is, finally showed up about time too"

Donna turned away from the receptionist to see her mother looking tight lipped and pale, her father stood behind her mother with his hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Mum, Dad. How's Nan?" Donna asked weakly.

"Not so good love, your grandfather is in there with her, hasn't left her side" her father said softly.

"And where have you been? Temping round the country? For god sake Donna you're needed here not with some bunch of strangers" Sylvia ranted.

"They're not strangers" Donna snapped. "They're my godchildren and best friends. Now which room is Nan in?"

Sylvia let out an irritated sniff as her husband led the pair silently to the elevator. The journey to Victoria Mott's room was short, silent and tense, so tense that Donna could slice it with a knife. When they entered Victoria's room Donna bit her lip to stop a gasp coming out, her grandmother looked skinnier, paler, more tired and so tiny with all the wires connecting her to the monitors. She hurried to her grandmother's side and took her grandmother's hand.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. "I am so, so sorry"

"Donna?" her grandmother croaked. "What are you sorry for eh?"

"I should have been here for you instead I was-"

"Protecting children...." her grandmother interrupted weakly. "Have you read the diary yet?"

"No" Donna said firmly shaking her head. "Not yet, I'm keeping my promise"

"Good girl...haven't written much...just ten or so pages...it was so horrible..." Victoria wheezed in between raspy breaths. "Such horrible things...but you have...had to know..." Victoria's eyes closed shut and her raspy breaths evened out.

"She's asleep" Wilf whispered with a sad smile on his face. "Best if you go love" Donna nodded silently while wiping away a few stray tears, she hugged her grandfather tightly. "I'm so glad you came love" Wilf whispered pressing a kiss to her hair. "I haven't seen you for a long time"

"Yeah, you'll be seeing more of me now. In fact so much you'll get sick of me" Donna promised.

Wilf laughed. "Not possible" he said.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"So how is your grandmother?" Rose asked her voice filled of concern.

"Bad, very bad" Donna admitted. "Doctors think she only has a few days left tops..."

"I'm sorry" Rose said sincerely. "Victoria was a lovely woman I wish she was well"

"Well wishing isn't going to help is it?" Donna snapped, she sighed. "Sorry, it's just Mum has been on at me and...Well I feel guilty; I should have been here for them..."

"It's not your fault! If it's anyone's fault it's mine, I sort of forced myself onto you, I got you roped into all of this mess and took you away from your family" Rose babbled.

"Blondie, shut up. This isn't your fault either" Donna said rolling her eyes. "But I have been thinking..."

"What?"

"Don't take any offense, I love you guys and all but...i think I should move back here. Granddad needs me, Mum isn't going to stop being snarky till I prove I care and...Dad doesn't look so peachy either..."Donna trailed off, unsure how Rose would take this.

"It's fine, understandable if I were in your shoes I would do the same" Rose said reassuringly. "Though you better come up here for the kids' birthday no matter what"

Donna smiled. "Deal, I got to go. I need to get some sleep tonight; I'm planning to spend the whole day with Nan and Granddad in the hospital"

"Kay sweetie, you get some sleep and I'll speak to you tomorrow" Rose said.

"Night Rose" Donna said before hanging up, she sighed deeply before putting the phone on her bedside table and turning the lamp off. Lying down she snuggled deeply into her covers and drifted off to sleep....

"Donna wake up honey, wake up" Gregory whispered shaking Donna. "Wake up honey, please"

Donna opened her eyes and stared up blearily "Dad...? What's up? What happened?" she mumbled.

"Hospital phoned" Gregory whispered. "I'm so sorry love, your Nan died, it was all peaceful like, all in her sleep" Donna let out a muffled sob and Gregory pulled her up into a tight hug. She cried quietly into his shoulder for a while, when she pulled back her father smiled sadly down her. "I'm going over to the hospital to pick your grandfather up, want to come?" Donna shook her head. "Ok sweetheart, try and get some sleep"

Donna lay back while Gregory quietly left the room. Donna laid there looking at her clock, watching the minutes slowly tick by, when roughly five minutes had gone by she sat up and turned her lamp back on, stumbling over to her suitcase she found her grandmother's diary and pulled it out, she sat back on the book and slowly stroked the blue leather of the cover.

She was going to fulfil her Nan's last wishes.

Donna's fingers were shaking when she opened the journal, the first page was filled with circular designs that were familiar to her because...Donna's eyes widened as she slowly turned the page and began to read by the time she got to page 4 she didn't want to read anymore. Before she could shut the journal something fell into her lap, she held it up and stared up at it in awe. It was a beautiful golden chain with a small elegant locket her thumb flicked out to stroke it

_Galifrey, daleks, war, burning, flames, DOCTOR!_

Donna let out a strangled scream and threw the locket across the room, the journal quickly followed. She scrambled towards the phone and shakily dialled a number; she bit her lip as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello Captain Jack Harkness speaking"

"J-J-Jack" she stuttered.

"Donna? What's wrong honey?" Jack asked concerned.

"I-I-I think I h-h-have something alien in m-m-my room" Donna sniffled.

"Ok sweetheart calm down, I'll be right over and we'll sort it" Jack said soothingly. "Ok don't worry"

"Ok" Donna whispered before hanging up, she stared at the locket again and hoped to never see it in her life again.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

**February 1996**

It's been a month. A whole month and Donna still couldn't shake of those last remaining nightmares of that locket. Which was ridiculous because she knew it was safely locked up in the archives of Torchwood Three, taking a shuddering sigh Donna pushed back the thoughts of nightmares and snuck a look at Jack from the corner of her eye. Jack looked cheerful and excited as he kept chattering away to her.

It was the twins' eighth birthday party today.

They barely reached the front door of the small cottage when the door was wrenched open and Alex Rose threw herself into Jack's arms. Jack laughed and whirled the girl round in the air.

"How's the birthday girl?"

"Excelente, très bon" Alex Rose chirped cheerfully.

"Ooh someone has been studying their languages" Jack said with a fake swoon as he put Alex Rose down.

"Not much, I only picked up a couple words here and there" Alex Rose shrugged before turning round and hugging Donna tightly. "I missed you Auntie Donna"

"Missed you too kid" Donna said ruffling Alex Rose's long, messy locks. "Where's everyone else?"

"JJ is helping Mum in the kitchen and I'm supposed to be on the look out for the guests" Alex Rose said taking Donna's hand and pulling her in.

"So who else is coming apart from us?" Jack asked. "Got any boyfriends all ready? A whole gaggle of little girls who fawn all over your brilliance?"

"Nope just you two" Alex Rose said lightly avoiding Jack's eye.

Donna's eyes narrowed. "How come?" she asked.

"No reason, we just wanted it to be the family" Alex Rose said her fingers pulling at a lock of hair.

"Alexandra Rose, don't lie to me missy" Donna said putting her hands on her hips.

"All right! We don't have any friends, HAPPY?!" Alex Rose shouted stamping a foot. "No one wants to be friends with the two weird freakish geniuses. We're eight years old stuck in a class of eleven year olds with the possibility of skipping year seven and eight over our heads, no one likes us!"

Donna's facial expression softened and she bent down to scoop the girl into a hug only to be beaten by Jack.

"They're just jealous sweetie, they don't have your amazing brains and gorgeous good looks" Jack said squeezing the girl tightly before letting Donna have a hug. "I bet secretly they're all wishing they could be your bestest best friend"

"Doubt it" Alex Rose snorted. "They called us some really nasty names with words that I only read in some of Auntie Donna's books, those really rude ones"

"Children can be nasty Alex" Donna said gently. "When I was your age I got constantly teased for my hair, got suspended a lot because I used to punch them and give them a good black eye"

"Mum says violence isn't always the answer and if she hears me using it on my fellow classmates she'll take away all my toys and make me sit there with nothing" Alex Rose sniffed.

Jack chuckled and ruffled her hair. "That's what mothers do; give you and unimaginable punishment to stop you from doing bad things. Now where is our birthday boy?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

After a quick game of musical chairs, musical statues and pin the tail on the donkey the five of them settled down round the table nibbling at the buffet. For what seemed like the thirtieth time in the hour Donna caught JJ looking out through the window.

"Who are you expecting love?" she asked poking him lightly.

"Hmmm? Oh no one, no one at all just admiring the view" JJ said quickly before turning back to his paper plate looking miserable and disappointed.

"I told you he wasn't going to come" Alex Rose mumbled.

"We still have to try!" JJ snapped.

Donna inwardly groaned, she knew exactly what this argument was about. Three times a year they have this argument, on their birthday, Rose's birthday and Christmas JJ would send out a homemade invitation to his father inviting him to come round. He even placed a stamp and posted it. JJ will always remain hopeful while Alex Rose...well she knew.

"We're not having this argument again" Rose snapped. "Look I know you two want your father but I...I don't want you to get your hearts broken"

"Are you sure it's not our hearts you don't want broken?" JJ asked mildly, damn that kid was perceptive Donna had to hand it to him that he could be a very good therapist.

"We're not having this discussion on your birth..." Rose trailed off as she spotted Alex Rose shaking. "Sweetheart? What's wrong, what do you see?"

Tears rolled down Alex Rose's cheeks. "Mummy, Mummy go now, run please, go" she begged.

Rose cupped Alex Rose's face. "I'm not going to leave you sweetheart, what happened?" she said softly.

There was a knock on the door, an erratic and desperate one.

"Damnit Harkness answer the bloody door it's an emergency!" a male voice shouted.

"That's Alex" Jack said looking surprised as he got up to answer the door. "What is he doing here? he never bothers me when I visit you lot" Jack shut the living room door firmly behind him and the four could hear muffled voices before the door was opened by a ragged, out of breath man who walked straight up to Rose.

"Miss Tyler it is an honour to meet you, Jack always talks about you and your children to me" he said politely. "But right now we have a problem, there's a spy on my team, someone on Torchwood One payroll-"

"WHAT?!" Donna squawked.

"I only just found out this morning. But you have to know...i followed Torchwood One here, they already got this place surrounded" Alex said looking terrified.

"Oh shit Alex" Jack groaned.

"We got to get you all out of here, do you have any sort of secret tunnel?" Alex said his eyes flitting around the room.

"No we don't" Rose said biting her lip.

"Damn! We need to come up with a plan quick" Alex said.

"They can't kill you" Jack said thoughtfully. "It would cause a war...Alex I trust you, you got to do this one thing. Take the twins somewhere safe, somewhere we can find them again"

"WHAT?!" Donna shrieked. "Jack you can't just trust him with the children's safety, for all you know he could be lying!"

"Donna I taught Alex, I know him better than I know myself" Jack said. "Just trust me please" Donna looked tight lipped and furious but gave Jack a quick nod. "Thank you" Jack whispered before scooping up the twins you both squirmed and struggled against him, he shoved them into Alex's arms.

"I'll guard them with my life" Alex swore.

"I know" Jack said. "Take care"

Alex nodded before he ran, Rose closed her eyes not wanting to see her children's faces as she tried to block out their shouts. Donna took Rose's hand and gave it a squeeze.

They waited in silence.

It happened so fast, so quick that it was all a blur for Donna. One minute she was standing by Rose holding her hand, the next she was beneath Jack who just died. She struggled to get out from under him when she caught the sight.

Rose had been shot.

But not shot just to wound, the bullet had hit her in her forehead. Donna was only thankful that the children didn't see it...then she remembered Alex Rose's vision.

Donna burst into tears.


	21. May 2007 prt 6

**May 2007**

They stood there silently as they watched men drag Francine, Tish and Clive across the air field. The three of them were fighting every step.

"My god I'm going to kill him" Martha whispered fiercely.

"We'll get them back, I promise" Jackie said softly giving Martha a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

"I say we used the perception filter to sneak up on him and break his neck" Jack growled.

"That's Torchwood talk. We don't kill him unless it's last resort" the Doctor said coldly.

"Still a good plan" Jack muttered his eyes scanned the surroundings. "Where are they?" he whispered to himself.

"He's a Time Lord, that makes him my responsibility…I won't kill him" the Doctor said.

"The Valiant is a UNIT aircraft" Jack said taping something his vortex manipulator. "To 58 point north to east"

"How do we get on board?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"Does that thing work as a teleport?" the Doctor asked Jack.

"Since you revamped it…yeah. The co-ordinates are set"

The four of them placed a hand onto Jack's vortex manipulator and disappeared in a blue white flash.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They appeared in the ship groaning. Martha and Jackie were on the floor clutching their side while Jack and the Doctor were jumping up and down.

"God that thing is rough" Martha burst out.

"Never going to do that again, I prefer that bloody box to this" Jackie moaned looking nauseas.

"Reminds me of last night!" Jack said causing Martha to giggle and the Doctor to roll his eyes. "Welcome to the Valiant"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They found the TARDIS, it took awhile for the Doctor to unlock it as his hand was shaking and the Master might have changed the locks, in sheer frustration he banged his fists on the door before using the sonic screwdriver. They ran in to the find the TARDIS light in angry red and her console being mutilated.

"What happened to her?" Jack breathed.

"Don't touch anything" the Doctor whispered.

"I wasn't going to" Jack defended himself.

"What has he done?" Martha asked. "It sounds like its sick"

The Doctor ran round the console "it can't be" he whispered "no, no, no, no, no, no, no it can't be"

"Doctor what is it?" Jackie asked.

"He's cannibalised the TARDIS" the Doctor growled.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jack asked with a disgusted look on his face, he had a funny feeling this might be what caused Rose illness.

"It's a paradox machine" the Doctor said confirming Jack's suspicions.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor had edged closer to the Master as the President of the United States was trying to communicate with the Tolcafane, who were claiming to like the Master better. Suddenly they killed the President and the Master jumped up away from the Doctor.

"HA! I admit it, it was me, guards grab them" he ran up the stairs and leaned over the railings as the guards' grabbed hold of the Doctor and pulled him before him. "Tut, tut Doctor. As if a perception filter would work on me, must think like a filthy human, well with the amount of time you spend with them..."

"Please" the Doctor pleaded. "End this madness"

"Oh look its Grandma Tyler" the Master sneered eyeing Jackie with disgust.

"Why you little-" both Jack and Martha grabbed hold of Jackie and held her back.

"The girly and the freak" the Master said nodding to Martha and Jack. "though which is which" the Master reached into his trousers pocket as Jack charged to him, the Master then pressed a button on something and shot Jack who fell to the floor dead. Everyone gasped. "Laser screwdriver, who would have sonic? And the good thing is he's not dead for long I GET TO KILL HIM AGAIN!"

Jack woke up with a groan and Martha helped him up.

"But oh I have something so much more fun. Something that will hurt Jackie-Boy over there even more" the Master said gleefully. "Bring them in!"

The doors opened just as a familiar voice shouted "LET ME GO!" both the Doctor and Jack turned in horror to see Donna, Alex Rose and JJ being dragged in by military dressed guards. Both Donna and Alex Rose were struggling to get out while JJ calmly allowed himself to be dragged over to the feet of the stairs. The Master jumped down the stairs and ruffled JJ's hair, JJ shot him a look of disgust which the Master ignored as he reached over and pinched Alex Rose's cheek.

"Such pretty little babies aren't they" the Master said in a patronising tone.

"Do us a favour and jump out of the window" Alex Rose spat wrenching her cheek away from his fingers.

The Master raised a hand as if he was to slap her but then lowered it. "You're angry" he said in a false understanding voice with a tinge of patronising. "Angry because my paradox machine hurt Mamma, so I forgive you now. In fact I have a little belated birthday present for you" the Master jumped up and pulled out a small item no bigger than the size of his hand out of his pocket wrapped up neatly in some birthday wrapping paper. He nodded to the guards and they dropped Alex Rose to the floor, he pressed the present into her hand. "Open it, go on"

Alex Rose calmly unwrapped it, her eyes widened when she saw what it was and the Doctor swore he could see fear in her eyes. The Master picked it up and held it up high for them to see, it was a taser.

"Don't you dare!" Jack hissed. "Don't you bloody dare"

The Master held the taser up to Alex Rose's neck who was trying to crawl backwards away from him, he winked at Jack before he lunged at Alex Rose and used the taser on her, she threw her head back and screamed, the Master pulled back and laughed as the girl dropped to the floor shivering.

Jack let out a furious roar as he charged at the Master who simply pulled out the laser screwdriver and shot at Jack's knee causing Jack to buckle and fall to the floor with a groan. The Master chuckled and ran over to the conference table, he slammed his suitcase onto it and opened it pulling out a file with the Torchwood symbol stamped on the front cover, he sat down in the leather chair on wheels and used his feet to push it and himself to the Doctor where he spun round to face the Doctor crossing a leg over the other.

"Do you know why our sweet little Alex Rosie Pose hates the taser so much?" the Master asked sweetly as he flipped through the file. The Doctor glared at him as the Master grinned manically. "Subject AR was put through an electric shock treatment to see if it could prevent psychic visions" he read out. "Blah, blah, blah, here we go, second heart went out for three minutes, Subject AR has remained unconscious for three days. Prevention of psychic visions failed due to vision of Leader Daniel Petersons death."

The Master pulled out a child's drawing and gave it to the Doctor, Jackie who was kneeling besides the Doctor gasped. The drawing was clearly of Rose surrounded by gold and the TARDIS.

"Subject AR claims that the Bad Wolf will kill Leader Peterson" the Master finished off. "Ooh a side note, the woman liberation group that successfully took over Torchwood One named themselves Bad Wolf had also successively killed Peterson. Now here's a thought, why on Earth would something created to keep the Doctor safe will protect ickle Alex Rosie, hmm?" the Master stood up and with one push flung the chair across the room knocking Jack back to the floor. Martha glared at the Master as she helped Jack back up. "I think we should go to the beginning of the story don't you Doctor? Grandma Tyler, would you like to know the beginning of the story?"

"I would like to slap you in the face" Jackie muttered.

"Uhuh wrong answer Grandma Tyler" the Master said with a wolfish smile, he flipped to the beginning of the file and frowned. "This isn't interesting just all about Mummy, we don't want to know about Mummy we want to know about the ickle kiddie winks" he flipped through the pages and stopped, a smirk on his face. "Here we are the birth certificates, hem, hem. Alexandra Rose Jacqueline Tyler and Jack John Mickey Tyler born on February the third 1988, mother Rose Marion Tyler, father unknown. Hmm I wonder who that could be"

Jackie let out a little gasp and the Doctor stared at the twins. Alex Rose looked exactly like Rose, her eyes and other facial features so accurately Rose but her hair was short, brown and wild like his. JJ...oh JJ why the hell didn't he realise the moment he set eyes on the boy? JJ was literally a younger version of himself. Even their attitudes were the same, Alex Rose seemed to have the exact same thirst for adventure and excitement, she had his wander lust and he can see some other incarnation's rudeness...namely his ninth self. JJ however, when it came to Gwen, well JJ was acting exactly like he did about Rose...and Rose's ex Mickey.

All these clues and he never made the connections.

Alex Rose...she was electrocuted at a young age, how young he didn't know but it had made her terrified of electricity. Her heart had stopped for three whole minutes. It made him wonder how many times she blamed him, cursed him for not being there. He couldn't blame her.

He now understood a little more about why Rose left...but she didn't call him, she didn't ask for help...did she think he wouldn't give it? Or did she know what he knew, that he was a terrible father. Centuries ago he neglected his first children only to attempt to make it up with Susan his granddaughter.

He couldn't blame the children for hating him, in fact he hates himself for what happened to his first and now his second.

"1988" the Master repeated. "Blimey you're still terrible at driving the TARDIS Doctor old pal. Imagine poor dumped Rosie having to make a life in a decade she was only born in and that's when she found Donna Noble and Jack Harkness, people who helped her protect her children unlike you. Did you know Donna Noble temped in the Lazarus offices?"

The Doctor blinked, he wasn't sure where the Master was going with this and he really was trying to block out Jackie's sobs.

"Lazarus's magical machine was very interesting, it made me wonder if you can make something younger, surely you can make it older. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand if you have a certain sample tissue" the Master ran to a box and banged on it, making it open up to show the hand in it's jar bubbling away.

The Doctor didn't really pay attention to him, he was too busy watching Alex Rose, his _daughter _shaking as JJ and Donna were trying to console her. Suddenly he was in agony, he could feel his own DNA being split open and something changing it, he can hear Jackie screaming when suddenly it stopped.

"The Doctor at one hundred years old" the Master shouted gleefully. "No longer a father like figure, more like a granddad. Hey we can call you Gramps, what do you say JJ, shall we call Daddy, Gramps instead?"

JJ shot the Master a disgusted look while holding onto his sister tightly, the Doctor could feel Jackie's arms wrap themselves round him as she helped him get more comfortable.

"It's ok sweetheart, the shock...it's a bit too much..." she was mumbling. She must be in shock as well, one minute she was a mother to a missing daughter and the next she was a grandmother to two Time Lord Children. He saw Jack press the vortex manipulator into Martha's hand and whisper something into her ear, Martha then slowly crawled her way to the Doctor who then bent down and whispered quickly into her ear while not taking his eyes off of the twins, the Master was still taunting them.

"Ooh wait, was that a vision, did Mystic Meg see something?" the Master said. "Did she see me order the Tolcafane to terminate one tenth of the human race?" he picked up a remote and began to play music as he ran towards the window. "You lot didn't see it at all did you? Too busy being wrapped up in your family dramas, sad, very sad" he grinned when he saw Alex Rose had calmed down, he ran towards her. "What did you see? Did you see what the world will be like? Did you see my new empires, WHAT DID YOU SEE?!"

Alex Rose slowly stood up, she stared at him with a calm expression. "I see, death, destruction, you ruling the world...I see Martha Jones leaving the Valiant right now" she smirked as the Master turned round in time to see Martha use the vortex manipulator.

The Master turned round to face Alex Rose again. "Wipe that filthy smile of your face bitch" he snarled. "My Tolcafane will have her killed within minutes"

"I haven't finished my prophecy" Alex Rose pouted, the Master let out an annoyed sigh but nodded. Alex Rose smiled. "Martha Jones will stop you and I'm going to kill you for killing my mother. That's a promise"

The Master slapped her so hard that she fell to the floor, Jackie let out a strangled snarl, Jack attempted to get up to probably punch the man and Donna had a look of fury on her face which didn't match to the one that JJ had.

"Listen to me you little bitch" the Master hissed ignoring the others. "I am your Master, you will obey me and do what I say. I am the Lord and Master of this planet while you are nothing but a dirty half-blood"

"Ooh someone has been reading a bit too much of Harry Potter" Alex Rose said sarcastically. "Would you like to me to kiss your feet Voldemort or are you worried that my dirty blood will soil your new shoes?"

The Master kicked her hard into the ribs causing her to roll over and let out a groan. "You better behave Miss Tyler or I shall make the rest of your lives a living hell"

"I never break my promises" Alex Rose whispered.

The Master bent down, his breath ghosting her face. "Neither do I" he whispered back.


	22. June 1996

**June 1996 **

Alice and James Larson were two very odd children Mrs Brown had decided. The Apple Tree home for children usually housed children with severe social issues, like young Paul Evans who has been constantly dragged back from the police station however these two were pretty much good as gold. Another, the way they entered this house was incredibly odd normally a child comes here with their social worker instead poor Mrs Brown and all the other children were woken up in the middle of the night by a man who claimed to be these children's uncle asking that they could be taken in.

Also everyday since she had taken those twins in new toys, clothes, furniture has come in for all the children, repairs have been paid for and everything is being redecorated for the better. Almost as if someone was paying her to be silent or something.

Then the fact that these children had just got the results for their Year Six SATs when they're _eight years old. _Not only is that an accomplishment but they got the highest level possible for all three subjects.

But the most oddest thing is the nightmares little Alice Larson has, every single night she wakes everyone with her screaming and will only quieten down if her brother climbs into her bed and put his hands on her temples.

Mrs Brown doesn't know who or what they are but she knew that these twins needed good loving parents and she'll work hard for them to get that.

There was a scream and Mrs Brown was pulled from her musings, once again Alice Larson was having another nightmare, she closed her eyes and sighed before getting up and making her way to Alice Larson's room.

"Someone shut that brat up!" Paul Evans shouted.

"Mind your language Paul Evans or I'll let everyone read your file!" Mrs Brown snapped before opening Alice's room, she made her way to the bed and sat down, her hands gently holding the girl still. "Alice, Alice sweetheart please stop, tell me what's wrong"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Alice roared squirming. "MUMMY! I WANT MY MUMMY!"

There was a patter of feet and the mattress sunk down under the weight of the small eight year old boy with messy brown hair, James crawled up the mattress and reached out, slowly slipping his hands onto Alice's temples, within seconds the girl was shivering and whimpering before curling up to her brother.

"Tis beautiful" Alice whispered. "The sky was burnt orange and the trees were silver...all gone now...all gone"

"I know" James whispered hugging his sister fiercely.

Yes definitely something odd about them.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

JJ found his sister sitting in the corner of the garden looking dazed he knew very well that she was having a vision; he stood aside watching carefully in case it got bad. She blinked and then frowned. JJ took this as his cue and sat down beside her.

"What did you see?" he asked quietly.

"I saw Mum" Alex Rose said slowly. "I saw her..."

"But you said she died" JJ whispered.

"Don't you think I don't know that?!" Alex Rose snapped. "I saw it! I saw the shooting, I saw the blood, I saw _everything _and yet I can see her in the future and I don't mean those alternative timelines..."

"Alternative timelines?"

"I see possibilities..."

"Like what?"

"There is one..." Alex Rose sighed happily. "The SS Madam De Pompadour never breaks down, robots never try to kill Madam De Pompadour, Mum and Dad...they're together...we have siblings JJ, sisters and brothers...it's so beautiful and loving and perfect"

JJ observed her carefully. "You really want that don't you?"

"Yes! I want a father who will tuck me in and tell me stories, I want a father who'll play superhero for me, I want a father who'll call me pet names and ruffle my hair and teach me out to pilot the TARDIS. I want siblings, little brothers and sisters to teach and look after and boss about...don't you want that?"

JJ looked thoughtful before smiling softly. "Yeah...yeah I do. But what about Uncle Jack and Auntie Donna?"

"That's the fantastic bit of all even in that timeline they're there, together, part of our family, we're so entwined with them" Alex Rose said happily.

JJ grinned happily before sighing. "I miss them"

"Me too"

"Can I see the pictures again?" JJ asked pleadingly, using the puppy dog eyes that he inherited from his father.

"That doesn't work on me, you know" Alex Rose smirked. She then gently pulled out the locket from beneath her shirt and opened it up; JJ scooted closer and stared at the pictures. "We'll be back with them again soon" Alex Rose promised.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The couple before her was beautiful, the man was gorgeous and she was pretty sure he flirted with her briefly before his wife glared up at him. The wife herself was young, confident and snappy but young.

Jim and Dana Harper were interested in taking in not just any child but the Larson twins. They specifically told her that they were here for the Larson twins and already have the paper work.

Another odd quirk to add to the list of these mysterious twins.

"Well you see here Mr Harper" Mrs Brown said blushing lightly as she avoided his gaze. "Alice has terrible night scares, only her brother can calm her down. I don't know if you cou-"

"We are very well aware of Alice's nightmares" Mr Harper interrupted smoothly. "But we will take these children home with us, preferably today"

Mrs Brown sighed, there was nothing she can do really the paperwork was all there, the soon to be parents were persistent and she was pretty sure they can handle Alice's nightmares.

"Very well I'll take you to them, leave you alone for a while" she said getting out from behind her desk. "This way Mr and Mrs Harper"

She found the twins sitting curled up in the corner of the TV room with a large book on their laps, Mrs Brown let out a small discreet cough causing the three other children to turn the TV off and run off to find something else, she had them well trained.

"Alice, James I have here a lovely couple who are interested in taking you home" Mrs Brown said softly, she couldn't help but notice the panicked look in James's eye and the calm expression on Alice's face as she put a reassuring hand on her brother's wrist. "I'll leave you two with them for a little while just to get to know them"

She smiled again trying to cover her anxiety as she left the room hurriedly ignoring the couple as they entered the room.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"JJ stop shaking it's going to be all right" Alex Rose whispered patting her brother's hand.

"Alex they're going to give us to strangers!"

"Strangers? I didn't think we were strangers, did you honey?" a familiar American drawl came from the door, JJ and Alex Rose looked up to see Jack and Donna standing there with huge grins on their faces.

"Uncle Jack! Auntie Donna!" both JJ and Alex Rose squealed running across the room and flinging their arms round their godparents.

"Oof! You're getting heavy hon" Donna said hugging JJ tightly.

"Hello Princess, you've been good?" Jack said spinning Alex Rose round.

Alex Rose giggled. "Yes, I knew you would come, I knew it!" Jack and Donna awkwardly swapped children and Alex Rose was now snuggled into Donna's arms.

"We have a surprise for you" Jack said as he carried JJ out of the room, Donna who was carrying Alex Rose followed him until they were outside near a car where someone was getting out.

A familiar blonde walked round the car and stood there with a smile.

"But how?" JJ whispered.

"Well JJ it turns out me and your mum have a lot more in common than we thought" Jack said with a grin.


	23. July 2007

**July 2007 **

His time sense told him it was 7:59 and that he only had one minute until the Master turned up for his waking up call which was blasting loud music through the intercom system, dancing his way through the room and pushing the Doctor round the room before pushing him into a wall as he sat down to drink his tea made by Francine Jones which he would then spit out and complain about...and then compliment Jackie's and go on how Jackie was the better mother.

That disgusted the Doctor, the Master was purposely doing it all just to tread on Francine's ego and lower her self esteem. It didn't help that he always made sure Jackie was in the room at the same time, he always made sure Jackie was there...the Doctor was pretty sure there was veiled insults to her as well; he just never paid attention anymore.

This was how the morning starts for him everyday since the Master captured him and the others. While he had seen Francine, Jackie and Tish everyday he hasn't seen his own children or Jack or Donna since the day he found out. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

8:00, he steeled himself for the blasting music and rolled his eyes as he crawled out from his tent, It was a little cream thing put together hurriedly filled with ragged blankets for him to lie on. He clambered into his wheelchair and smiled weakly at Jackie and Francine who entered seconds before with the breakfast tray.

The Master came in doing his usual dance, spinning the Doctor round making him feel slightly queasy before letting him go as he dashed for his wife to give her a morning kiss, a passionate snog that had made Jackie retch a couple times. The Doctor sat there watching the Master blankly as he took a slurp of his tea.

Which he promptly spat out, as usual.

"That's disgusting, did you make that you old hag Francine?" the Master snapped as he slammed his cup onto the table.

"No she didn't, I did!" Jackie spat out stepping in front of Francine, the Doctor inwardly groaned how can he protect Jackie when she does things like this? He can't do anything sitting in this wheelchair too weak to get up.

"Aw, loyal Jackie, sweet Jackie, fierce Jackie" the Master said making faces. "You should take a leaf out of this woman's book Franny dear, this one actually understands the concept of being loyal. While you served your daughter and her friends up quickly as possible, hmm I wonder if the phrase like mother like daughter can be used soon. After all sooner or later Martha Jones will have to give in"

"Martha will never give in" Jackie said confidently. "She's one of the best; otherwise the Doctor would have never picked her"

The Master slapped her hard, making her stagger backwards only to be caught by Francine who was holding onto Jackie tightly. "I'll watch your tongue if I was you" the Master said coldly. He then picked up his cup and poured the hot tea over both of the women's heads. "I don't like tea, it's too much of a wuss's drink, make me coffee in the future, got it? Now scat, skedaddle, bye, bye"

Both Jackie and Francine hurried off clinging tightly to each other. The Master smirked before giving Lucy another kiss. "You should visit your little friend darling and then later I got a special dress for you to wear for tonight" he kissed her again before turning to the Doctor. "Did you know it's our anniversary? One whole year with the most fantastic woman ever, isn't it fantastic? Oh wait you wouldn't know you keep running from everything, including commitment...shame really I'm sure you, Rosie and the brats would have been a sweet little family"

The Doctor stared blankly at him while he really wanted to throttle the man in front of him.

"Oh and speaking of your precious little brats, I have a present for you" the Master said pulling out a gold chain with a gold heart shaped locket hanging off of it. "I found it on your little girl's neck, quite a mouth she has you should have taught her better language" he dropped the necklace on the Doctor's lap. "Now excuse me, I have a world to rule"

The Master left whistling a tune as the Doctor slowly lifted the locket up, he slowly opened the it up and swallowed when he saw Rose and their son's picture, he slammed it shut and shoved the locket into his pocket.

He knew later, maybe in the middle of then night; he'll open it up again and not take his eyes off of the photos for hours on end.

But for now he can't.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Alex Rose blinked out of another vision, her first thought was concern of the state of her wrists, she looked down to find herself still restrained to the bed. The bed was a typical hospital bed set up in a sitting position with a thin blanket to keep her warm. She closed her eyes and welcomed the other thoughts of her vision.

Tom Milligan, she never heard of him before but now...he has become a very important person. He'll die for Martha to protect her. He was a doctor and had access to travel across the country, he'll guide and protect Martha...and she'll fall in love with him.

Alex Rose sighed at that, it was sweet but compared to the horror of the situation it was so tiny. She tugged at her restraints and groaned she wanted out of this bed, out of this tiny room where there was no window. She wanted her family, her friends, her Ianto instead she gets a visit from Tish three times a day who simply feeds her.

Alex Rose hated how her body felt, it's teeth hasn't been cleaned for two months, neither has her hair been brushed and the last time she was washed was a week ago, the sponge bath was given by a perverted guard that kept looking and touching the wrong places, she managed to kick him twice in the balls. Also her highlight had faded out, she was completely boring brown tangled mess; at least it was clean not conditioned because the tight bastard known as the Master refused to give conditioner but it was clean.

The worst part though, the worst thing ever was her locket had been taken. She fell asleep last night with it on and woke up with it gone. No doubt the Master had taken it or one of his minions thought they could get a pretty penny out of it.

She hated this. She wanted to be free, she wanted to be with her brother and god knows what happened to him, she's certain the Master is blocking some of her psychic gift so she can't see her relatives or her Ianto but she can see everyone else.

And it was terrible.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack opened his eyes to see JJ moping the floor just outside his cell, the young boy looked swamped in the janitor uniform his skinny frame was not suited for that outfit, his messy hair was flattened by sweat, it was hotter here they were very closed to the boiler and the engine room.

"Psst, JJ" Jack hissed causing the boy to look up wearily. "Hey son, what's happening? I haven't seen you in a month, where's Alex Rose?"

JJ looked round anxiously before edging closer to Jack's cell. "I'm fine Jack, he hasn't done anything to me to hurt me, not yet anyway he still has time to. I've been getting to know Gran"

"Yeah" Jack smiled weakly. "What about Alex Rose? Is she ok? How is she coping? How are her visions?"

"I don't know Jack" JJ whispered tearfully. "I don't know, they've taken her and...His cut her off, I can't even feel her in my mind. For all I know is that she's dead or...or on Earth or...or dead"

Jack hated his restraints; if it weren't for them he would have found a way to give his godson a hug through the cell. "She's going to be all right JJ, she's a fighter remember? She's strong; she'll be back and giving you a whack in the back of your head for being silly"

JJ gave a weak chuckle before he sobered. "What if she's regenerated? What if she forgets who we are?"

"Son stop worrying" Jack said gently. "She's going to be fine"

"OI! No talking!" a guard snapped.

"Oh shut your pie hole you smelly git" Jack snapped back, the guard lifted up his gun and Jack groaned. "Not again" he muttered before he felt the bullet hit him straight in the heart.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The room he was living in was dark with candles lit to set a romantic mood, the Doctor inwardly groaned as Celine Dion crooned out through the intercom system, suicide was looking more and more enjoyable. The Master slid in wearing a tux crooning alone with the song; yes suicide was definitely more enjoyable than this.

"Don't I look dashing?" the Master asked striking a pose. "Much better than you did, also this one isn't cursed unlike your tux of doom"

The Doctor said nothing. The doors opened up and Lucy walked in shyly refusing to make eye contact with either man, the Doctor's breath caught as he recognised the dress she was wearing, it was a black and pink off shoulder Victorian era dress, the one Rose wore on their second trip.

"You're beautiful" the Master said with a sly smile on his lips. "For a human of course"

The Doctor flinched; he should have known the Master had raided the TARDIS's memory banks. The Master was cruel but the Doctor never thought that he would do this, it seemed petty for him. He watched the Master take Lucy into his arms and lead her into a dance as the Master turned his back from the Doctor Lucy mouthed something to the Doctor;

"I'm sorry"

Wasn't her fault that the Master found this good fun; he fingered the gold locket in his pocket. He hoped the twins weren't injured or mentally hurt or dead or regenerated.

He barely knew them and already his protective instinct had kicked in.


	24. October 1996

**October 1996 **

"You see Ms Taylor while Amanda and Jasper are very intelligent students and I am sure if it wasn't for the law they wouldn't even need to do their SATs before their GCSEs they'll be miles ahead..." the smartly dressed woman paused and struggled with her thoughts. "What I'm trying to say Ms Taylor is that they're troublemakers" she blurted out.

"Hmm" Rose said through pursued lips while glaring at her children who looked away guiltily.

"Over the past month they have joined us they have covered the science lab and their fellow students in green goo. They have dissected a sheep and left the remains scattered in the Year Seven Girls Dormitories. They have they have stuck signs on students and teachers backs, tacks on teachers chairs, started food fights, encouraged our kitchen staff to strike, blew up the I.T department!"

"They did WHAT?!" Rose shrieked.

Both of the twins winced. "It wasn't this bad..." Alex Rose whispered causing JJ to glare at her.

"Ms Taylor as much as we would love to help Amanda and Jasper through their exams...I'm afraid we cannot accept their behaviour. We are unfortunately going to have to expel them from our school" the headmistress finished looking at the twins with a look of sheer terror.

Rose sighed, somehow she has a feeling she'll be paying for this woman's therapist bill.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"I honestly can't believe you got yourselves expelled!" Donna shouted as she stirred the cheese sauce she was making for the dinner. "Do you not know how much time, money and threats your Uncle had to give to get you in? That school was expensive; the uniform was expensive, we were so lucky to have a scholarship handed to you on a plate! Now what are we going to do? Shove you in the local comprehensive?"

"And what let them blow that up as well?" Rose groaned causing the twins to snigger. "You two are so grounded!" Rose snapped causing them to freeze. "No TV, no sweets and no hanging out in Alexandra Park for three whole months!"

"But Mum-" Alex Rose moaned.

"No buts young lady!" Rose interrupted.

"Please Mum it was Alex's idea" JJ said pouting.

"Honey not even your father could have gotten away with anything when he pouted, so quit it" Rose said harshly as she rubbed her temples. "God what am I going to do with you two? Each day you both get more and more like your father-"

"I am not like him!" Alex Rose hissed fiercely.

"Look sweetie I didn't mean anything-" Alex Rose ignored Rose shoving past her as she marched out of the kitchen door and down the hall, threw open the front door and slammed it shut. Rose winced. "Oh dear...oh no...Oh what the hell am I going to do?" she muttered under her breath.

"There's nothing you can do Mum, Alex Rose just has unresolved issues with out father and she needs to solve them with him" JJ said calmly patting his mother's shoulder.

"Seriously, be a therapist and save us the bills when we need therapy" Donna said causing JJ to smirk.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Wilf burst out laughing causing Donna to frown at him. "Granddad it's not funny! They blew up the I.T department, someone could have died!" she scolded him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; it's just how the hell did a pair of eight year olds manage it?" Wilf got out between chuckles as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm surprised they weren't arrested"

Sylvia clucked her tongue. "Children these days can get away with murder. You were never this badly behaved Donna, we raised you right" she said snottily as she took a sip of her tea.

Gregory and Wilf exchanged amused looks Sylvia never knew what Donna had been up to during in school and her teenage years, both of them and Donna took an oath; they don't tell if Donna doesn't put anyone in hospital or get arrested.

"By the sounds of it love these kids just need an outlet" Gregory said. "They're geniuses and completely bored. Put them in a club; get them into sports or a writing class or art club or an amateur theatre community"

"What let them learn how to be better liars?" Donna snorted. "Art wouldn't be stimulating enough for Alex Rose, she already draws beautifully, JJ is incredibly skinny, no matter how much I feed him, he'll be trampled on if he does sports"

"This is why he should do something, badminton, karate, running-"

"They don't need running club" Donna interrupted. "They already run incredibly fast, it was awful trying to catch them to give them a bath. I once had to run five streets to catch the pair of them, what was even more embarrassing the pair were both naked as the day they were born!"

Wilf and Gregory took one look at each other before laughing loudly.

"What? It's not that funny!" Donna snapped getting irritated.

"Both your father and grandfather had chased you round the house and once round the garden – naked – when you were a toddler refusing to bath" Sylvia said dryly causing Donna to turn a bright red.

Wilf sat up and attempted to hold a straight face, however the quirk of his lip kept lifting up. "Donna sweetheart, I have an idea that might amuse Alex Rose, it'll involve her gift..."

Donna had told Wilf everything, he pretty much guessed when Alex Rose informed him that he was going to fall down the stairs tomorrow and he did at the exact same time as she said he will. Since Wilf already knew before Torchwood erased his memories both Rose and Donna agreed it was only fair for him to know. Wilf was furious at first, not at Donna or Rose but at Torchwood once he calmed down he went over to the house they were staying and gave Rose a fierce hug before telling Alex Rose and JJ that they can call him Granddad.

"What is it?" Donna asked interestedly.

"Won't tell you, just tell Alex Rose that I'm taking her out this Saturday and she is to not to see what it is" Wilf ordered while his daughter and son in law exchanged confused glances.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Granddad where are we going?" Alex Rose asked curiously as she looked round the green fields out from the car window.

"You'll see love, you'll see" Wilf said with a smile twinkling brightly in his eyes, he fiddled with the radio and settled onto a pop station and hummed along as Alex Rose sang quietly to herself, soon the car journey was over and they were parked outside some sort of stadium that was practically bursting with excitement. Wilf opened Alex's door for her. "Milady" he said in a posh accent causing her to giggle as she jumped out. "Now whatever you do Alexandra Rose don't let go of my hand"

"I won't"

Wilf led her through the crowds in the stadium towards a large billboard with names and numbers. "Ok sweetheart here's what you do, I need you to see into the future and tell me which horse wins the race"

"But Granddad that's cheating!" Alex Rose snapped but the cheeky grin on her face proved she wasn't overly bothered.

"You'll get 20% of all the winnings" Wilf promised.

"Deal" Alex Rose said quickly before closing her eyes in concentration, a small frown came over her face. "Erm...Bucky 20 to 1 will win"

"Are you sure love?"

"Definitely" Alex Rose said. "I want my 20% in a check so I can put it into a savings account; I need it for my university tuition"

"Done"


	25. November 2007

**November 2007**

"You have to rest Gran, you too Francine" JJ said eyeing the two women in concern both looked pale and exhausted. They way the pair were both shaking proved they weren't well, JJ cursed the fact Alex Rose wasn't here she would know instantly what was wrong.

"You know we can't" Francine sniffled. "The Master won't let us"

"Mum, me and Dad and Donna can take over your duties, you're ill" Tish said forcing Francine to sit down on one of the grubby cots in the servant headquarters while Donna was doing the same to Jackie.

"Come on Jackie, you need to sleep just for a little while" Donna said helping the woman lie down.

"But the Master will punish you all" Jackie said shivering.

"Don't care as long as you two get better. Come on ladies our girls and boys need you two" Clive said draping a blanket over Francine and then one over Jackie.

"My daughter is dead, the boy I considered as a son is trapped in another world and my granddaughter could be anywhere" Jackie said bitterly.

"Leo could be dead, Martha is attempting to save us and Tish is stuck here, what good is it Clive?" Francine muttered.

"Listen here you two" Donna snapped. "You can't give up like this, that's what that mother fucker wants. Right now my Granddad and mother could be dead, the man I love and yes JJ I still love him is chained in the cells down below, my goddaughter is missing, my godson is stuck here and my best friend just died but do I give up hope? Do I give into our so called Lord and Master? No I don't! And do you know why? Because I have faith, I have faith in the Doctor and Martha Jones"

Neither Jackie nor Francine answered they both fell asleep snoring softly. JJ sighed. "I wish Alex Rose was here" he whispered. "She'll know what to do?"

"What's wrong with them?" Tish whispered.

"Not overly sure but from the symptoms I can guess it's a flu virus but I'm not sure. This is why I need Alex she's an expert in all human and some alien diseases" JJ replied.

Tish nodded understandingly. "Martha would be a big help here as well" she said rubbing the goose bumps on her arms.

"We're just going to have to cope" Donna said not unkindly. "Soon it'll all be over, like a bad dream"

The others merely smiled wistfully.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna entered Jack's cell slowly carrying a tray with Jack's food and a bowl of water with a rag to her surprise Jack didn't lift his head up and give her a saucy comment with a flirty wink while complaining about the quality of this hotel and how he'll never come here again. It was one of the things that make her laugh, something she can rarely do these days. She slowly put the tray down, trying her hardest not to bend down completely and get wolf whistled by the guards; she immediately jumped up to her full height and reached out to touch Jack.

"Jack?" she said quietly shaking him. "Honey wake up, its dinner time" to her shock he lifted his head to reveal eyes shining with tears beneath the grime, she let out a small gasp. "What's wrong sweetheart? What happened?" she asked.

"That fucking psychotic bastard killed one of them" Jack growled as a tear fell down his cheek. "He harmed a member of _my _team, one of _my _friends"

"Jesus" Donna breathed using her thumb to wipe Jack's tear away. "Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry, which one...?"

She was dreading the answer; she adored all four of them. Ianto was perfect for Alex Rose with his calmness while Gwen was perfect for JJ with her enthusiasm. Tosh was a sweetie with a gigantic brain, she often worked fantastically with the twins and then there was Owen, Owen who was a bit too much like her but after a couple arguments the pair had hitted off, Owen was a little brother to her.

Another tear rolled down Jack's cheek. "She's going to kill herself when she finds out. I know she will she loves him too much..."

"No, no not him!" Donna said shaking. "Oh fuck no!"

"It's all my fault, I should have been there, I should have never left them for the Doctor if I didn't the Master wouldn't be here and they're all be safe everyone single one of them including Rose" Jack snarled.

Donna grabbed hold of his face firmly with both hands. "This is not your fault" she said sternly. "You weren't to know. You just needed to resolve your own issues with the Doctor, this is the Master's fault, not yours not the Doctor's, not anyone else's just his. You got that Immortal-Boy?"

The corners of Jack's lips quirked upwards as he nodded, Donna smiled weakly. "Good" she muttered before pulling Jack's face down so she could kiss him, on the lips. Before the kiss could get passionate there was a loud cough.

"Oi! Ginger if you're going to give the freak a snog you should give us some loving too" one of the guards shouted with a smirk in his voice.

Donna pulled away and held a middle finger up at him causing him to snicker as she started to work on feeding Jack.

"Bastards" Jack muttered before accepting a spoon full of gruel.

"Hear, hear" Donna muttered back.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She staggered along the cold corridor, her legs unstable for the lack of use and the only thing holding her up was the guards who were being rough as they pulled her down the corridor. The first time she had ever been free from that room and she couldn't even walk by herself. They led her back into the conference room, last time she was there everything came out and she got on hell of a beating.

The doors slid open and the guards pushed her through. "Get in there slag" one of the guards snapped as she fell onto the floor, she got back onto her knees and turned round to give him a glare. The guard merely glared back before stalking out of the room with his partner, Alex Rose turned round to scan the room there was a small tent with a wheelchair sitting out in front of it, her father was in there, did the Master want some sort of confrontation?

Her eyes flittered away from the tent towards...oh god, god no, it can't be...she began to crawl across the floor towards the man that was lying on the floor, his clothes were ragged and dirty and his hair was an inch or two longer and there was bruises and cuts decorating his beautiful face, she shakily reached out and shook his shoulder.

"Wake up" she whispered, shaking him harder. "Ianto wake up, please wake up come on honey I need you to wake up" she scrambled closer grabbing hold of his clothes and she searched for his pulse, she couldn't find anything but that was ok, she was getting hysterical, she wasn't focusing, he was alive, she knows he is.

But his skin felt so cold and his hasn't been breathing since she found him.

She began to pound his chest before pressing her lips against his breathing into him, she kept repeating the simple sequence trying to get him to wake up, tears were blurring her vision and she fell down onto Ianto's chest sobbing.

"Please, Ianto please" she choked out before letting out a scream as she carried on crying.

She felt someone wrap their arms around her waist, someone gently but firmly dragging her across the room, her feet slid against the cold floor as she was pulled along, she felt someone lay her on a bundle of blankets and stroke her hair briefly before a wrinkled finger slid down her cheek.

She didn't need to look to know who it was, she wasn't going to push him away either. She carried on crying and let him comfort her; after all he understood perfectly how she felt right now.

It could have been minutes or hours before she stopped. "His hand, his hand fitted perfectly in mine" she croaked. "Have you ever met someone like that?"

"Yes" he said hoarsely, she opened her eyes and stared up at him. The answer he gave her was not the one she expected. "She was your mother"


	26. May 2006

**May 2006**

The Torchwood team were disturbed by the sound of the cog door opening, looking up they saw Alex Rose Tyler standing there in black jeans and red off shoulder t-shirt, her hair now striped with white.

"Well what do you know? We're invaded by a giant skunk" Owen drawled from his position of leaning against Suzie Costello's desk.

"What? Jack still hasn't had the sense to fire Dr Twat?" Alex Rose shot back with a grin.

Owen snorted before he pushed off of Suzie's desk and gave Alex Rose a gruff hug. "What are you doing here kid? I thought you went to Poland"

"I did and then I was needed here" Alex Rose replied. "Jack is going to be calling a meeting in five seconds, so where is my brother?"

"Making coffees for the meeting in five seconds" Suzie answered as she grabbed hold some of the files on her desk and marched off towards the board room.

"Snotty cow" Alex Rose muttered causing Owen to snicker and Tosh to give her a disapproved look.

"Suzie isn't that bad, she just takes things seriously because she's second in command" Tosh said sternly as she got up to follow Suzie.

Owen snorted. "Whatever" he muttered.

"Harper, Tyler quit messing around and get into the board room" Jack snapped from the stair case that led to his office.

"Aye, aye Captain" Owen said sarcastically as he stalked off to the board room just as JJ entered carrying a tray of coffee.

"Alex! I didn't know you were here!" he said with a tone filled with glee and surprise.

"Only a passing visit I'm afraid" Alex Rose said pecking JJ's cheek as he walked past towards the board room. Alex Rose then turned round to face Jack who immediately scooped her up into a hug.

"How's my Alex Rosie?" he asked. "Was Poland all right? How's your mother? And your aunt?"

"I'm fine, Poland was fun-ish, Mum's still got that weird cold/flu virus, it's not getting any better, I'm beginning to get worried, she's saying things about the TARDIS in her sleep" Alex Rose said frowning. "And you can't keep asking about Donna, you broke up with her remember?"

"You're never going to let that drop are you?" Jack asked.

"Never, now let's get in there and tell them" Alex Rose said nodding to the board room. "Oh and they're not going to be happy with your choice"

Jack sighed as he offered his arm to Alex Rose who accepted with a sweet smile.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"As you know these ghosts are part of some sort of alien technology that Torchwood One has found" Jack said in his best authority filled voice, Suzie, Tosh and Owen nodded remembering the shock when ghosts first started popping up everywhere. "I'm sending one of you in there undercover and I already made my choice"

Everyone but Alex Rose exchanged confused glances; JJ took one look at and tightened his jaw. "You've chosen Alex Rose?!" he shouted at Jack.

"WHAT?!" Tosh and Owen shrieked at the same time.

"Jack are you insane?" Suzie cried out.

"There's no way Alex Rose is going in there!" JJ said darkly. "Not after all the things they've done, also how the hell are you going to get past the medical exams? How the hell are you _not _going to be recognised?"

"Well you see..." Alex Rose bent down and pulled something out of her rucksack she had, she came back up wearing a realistic blonde wig. "Now you see with some eye contacts I'll get away"

"You look like Mum! You'll only definitely get captured" JJ snapped looking irritated.

"She won't" Jack said calmly. "She's already been through the examination; you're looking at Alexis Harper member of the resource department"

"How the hell did you manage it?" Suzie asked.

Jack looked slightly uncomfortable. "I and Yvonne have an agreement that'll last for the year"

"Urgh Jack really where is your dignity?" Tosh asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Didn't think he had any" Owen muttered sitting back. "All right Harkness she can go but I want my protégé back safely"

"Owen she knows more about medicine than you do" JJ whispered.

"Yeah but I'm teaching her about alien anatomy" Owen snapped back. "When I'm gone and dead and rotting in hell she'll be the Torchwood Three Medic"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Miss Alexis Harper" a smooth voice came from behind her, she turned round to see a smart looking, gorgeous man dressed in a sharp suit. He had brown hair that was styled into neat tuffs and his eyes could rival JJ in the puppy dog department, actually it would win because it would so work on her. "My name is Ianto Jones I'm head of the resource department"

Alex Rose smiled back and shook his offered hand. "Nice to meet you sir" she said politely.

"Now your duties will mostly consist in research and working in the archives, your desk is over there by Lisa and Zack" Ianto said showing her to the clean desk with a computer and her fake name engraved neatly in a plaque. "If you need anything everyone here is willing to help and I'm only through that door"

"Ok, thank you" Alex Rose said feeling a faint pink tinge growing on her cheeks. She hurried round her desk and sat down putting her bag on her desk.

"Here I'll make you a coffee, what do you take in it?"

"Oh...erm..." she couldn't remember if she drank coffee or not. "Milk and three sugars" it was how she liked her tea, wasn't it? She really couldn't remember.

"Milk and three sugars" Ianto repeated. "I'll get you a muffin, would you like blueberry, chocolate chip or toffee"

"Ch-ch-chocolate chip" she stuttered, what the hell is happening to her? She never stuttered, she never felt like her face was burning and she never felt both of her hearts beating really, really fast.

Ianto nodded and looked round the office, Alex Rose ignored the chorus of everyone's voices giving out their orders. She was too busy staring at his buttocks, it was a good firm...yeah she should really not be doing this; her eyes shouldn't be following his buttocks as it walked across the room...

Oh for Christ sake she was eighteen! She shouldn't be acting like some love struck fourteen year old!

"Hi, I'm Zack" a brunette man roughly thirty said leaning forwards holding his hand out.

"Alexis Harper" she replied shaking his hand firmly.

"Ianto is a nice guy, best head of department we had, always looks after us" Zack said, Alex Rose frowned, this was heading somewhere, she can tell. "And Lucky Lisa over there snatched him up"

Lisa turned round in her chair and beamed. "Are my ears burning?" she said. "Hi Alexis, I'm Lisa, like Zack said Ianto is a sweetie, its fantastic living with him"

Alex Rose flitted her eyes away from Lisa; she can't look at this woman without something strange and acidic bubbling away in her stomach. The woman was gorgeous with her dark skin, beautiful bone structure and great hair. Not as great as Ianto's but still great hair...

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Two weeks, two very long painful weeks. Ianto was rarely ever in his office, he was constantly helping someone, kissing Lisa, making coffees, talking to Alex Rose, bringing in food, kissing Lisa, god Alex Rose hated Lisa. She hated Ianto as well; well not really she just hated how he made her feel. She was constantly blushing, stammering and then every time she accidently touched him (by accident) it felt electrical.

She was terrified of electricity, this was incredibly terrifying.

However she had gathered a lot of information about the ghost shift and the void ship, she had the files sorted out neatly in her rented flat to give to Jack. But she had another problem.

Mickey Smith was here. She was seeing everything that will happen in the few weeks, every night she dreamt it and it all started since she bumped into Mickey Smith, he barely looked at her just muttered an s'cuse me before walking off.

Too many deaths were to come.

It was getting late, everyone but her had left the office. She was sure there were others in the building but the resource department were already dead at ten o'clock at night, she was attempting to avoid sleep. She let out a sigh and started gathering her stuff, she better go.

The corridors that haunted the nightmares that weren't visions were on low light. The last time she went down these corridors...no she shouldn't think of that or the other times. She shivered, there were a low growl and she bit her lip trying to not whimper very bad memories coming back to haunt her.

Suddenly something launched itself on her back, growling and snarling and trying to chew her neck. She squirmed beneath it, fighting to get away from this creature, she let out a strangled scream when a blasting shot could be heard and the creature slumped on top of her, crushing her with its dead weight.

She was shaking, she knew it and god she hated it. She felt the dead weight being lifted off of her and a soft tender touch that felt electrical to her as Ianto Jones's face hovered above her.

"Alexis are you all right?" he asked softly as he helped her up. His eyes widened as he saw her neck. "You're bleeding, oh god I'm sorry I was helping the caretakers feed the weevils and one escaped. Come on I'll get you to the Med-Bay and we'll get it fixed up" he reached out for her but she stepped away.

"NO!" she snarled, Ianto looked a bit shock and also a bit like a kicked puppy, she softened her facial expression and voice. "I'm sorry Ianto, I'm fine, it's just a cut, I got a first aid box at home, I can sort myself out" she babbled.

Ianto grabbed hold of her wrist firmly sending shivers down her spine. "You need a shot and probably a hot chocolate, you're in shock"

She pulled away from him and flipped her false blond hair. "I'm fine" she snapped before marching off with her head held high.

When she got home and had cleaned herself up she spent the first night in over a week dreaming properly, no visions.

She dreamt about Ianto Jones.


	27. November 2007December 2007

**November 2007**

The Doctor was slowly stroking his sleeping daughter's hair, something he never thought he would do ever. Alex Rose sighed in her sleep and shuffled closer to him, a peaceful expression on her face. This was the first night of sleep she had for over a year, he had put a block on her powers so she could sleep easily.

He was pretty sure that now Alex Rose doesn't hate him.

Talking does that and boy they did talk. Alex Rose explained about her visions and how she could also see alternative timelines and what life could have been like if the whole Madam De Pompadour incident never happened so of course she was envious of it and blamed Reinette and him for her not having that life. She explained the horrors she went through because of Torchwood One and how she naively thought that he, her father would be the one to rescue her and how furious she was when he didn't.

He became a scapegoat to all her horrors, anger and grieves.

In return he explained to her about their people, about Galifrey, not a lot but just a bit about the customs and the Untempered Schism just to explain why the Master is the way he is. He explained a bit about the Time War and how her mother rescued him from darkness. He explained how he couldn't lose her mother and began to put a distance between them, how he used Mickey and Reinette.

The pair had come to an understanding and before Alex Rose fell asleep she had called him Dad. It gave him just a little bit of joy and in return he had pressed his lips against her forehead and put up the psychic block for her. He was surprised that the Master hasn't come back and taken her away from him but he was glad that it meant he had some more time with his daughter.

If only he could have time with JJ, his son. He wanted to know them both.

Rose, oh Rose must have been terrified, must have been constantly trying to keep them safe and each time Torchwood One won her heart must have broke just a little. She didn't have her mother or Mickey's support and it must have been hard for her to not see Jackie but at least she had Jack and Donna who both seemed to love and protect her and the twins as much as possible.

He just wished Rose called him. They could have had this sorted out and the twins safe from monsters like Torchwood One. When Rose left she was furious with him not at first though...he was trying to stop her leaving and it caused an argument...

_He found her in their room hurriedly stuffing as much clothes as she could in her rucksack, she didn't notice him watching her from the door as she went to the vanity desk the TARDIS put in there for her snatching up her makeup and jewellery. When she looked up and saw him in the mirror she sighed. _

"_I think we need some space" she said biting her lip nervously. "You're obviously not ready for this and I should give you your space..." she trailed off unsure what else to say as she pushed back some blonde hair out of her face. _

"_So you're moving back to your room?" he asked._

"_No, I need my space to and...Well this is your TARDIS, your home...I'm going back to Mum's, just for a little while, just to give us space" she babbled. _

"_You're being childish Rose" he said in a low voice causing her to freeze. _

"_Pardon?" she said frowning. _

"_This isn't about space and not being ready" he snapped. "This is about you not being the most important woman in my life. This is about Sarah Jane and Reinette" he really should have just kept his mouth shut; he wasn't really sure what he was saying because Rose was the most important woman in his life... "I mentioned before that I have travelled with others so there was no need to be so mean to Sarah Jane and Reinette, oh Reinette I had to save her, if I didn't the world would have imploded and the reapers would be about!" _

"_Don't you think I don't know that?!" Rose shrieked whirling round looking furious. "Yes I admit it I was jealous but you can hardly play the saint Doctor. Adam, Mickey, Jack, hell even my own father you were jealous of! You were possessive and constantly sniping, you still call Mickey an idiot to this day even though you know there is nothing between us. Yet when the tables are turned, when I get jealous it's suddenly a crime, suddenly you become some high and mighty priest who is above such petty things!"_

"_I was never jealous" he lied furiously. "I am a Time Lord; we do not feel such primitive emotions"_

"_HA! You could have fooled me" Rose snapped back crossing her arms. _

"_We don't" the Doctor said firmly and coldly. "We don't get jealous, we don't get upset over petty things, we don't have birthday parties just because we missed a birthday due to travelling through time and space and we don't have romantic relationships with inferior species like you stupid apes"_

_He deserved a slap for that, hell he would have slapped himself for that. Rose's eyes flashed with hurt before fury covered it, then suddenly she bolted into the bathroom, the Doctor feeling irritated went to the door and banged it. _

"_You shouldn't run and hide Rose it doesn't become you" he snipped trying to ignore the sounds of Rose vomiting in the room next door, she could have a bug or something or maybe her nerves just got the better of her. _

"_You can talk!" she yelled out as she began to wash herself up and flush the toilet. He stood there silently, impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for her to come out; when she did she looked calmer. "Look, I'll admit that you abandoning me on that ship have a big part in this decision" she said calmly. "But it has nothing to do with jealousy, you promised me Doctor, you promised you would never leave me and then you did and yes it was to save someone very important hence saving the universe but you could have at least made sure me and Mickey were safe"_

"_You were safe Rose, nothing could have hurt you"_

"_What are you, stupid?" Rose snapped. "Homicidal robots were everywhere, there might have been some still onboard and while you went off with Madame De Flipping Pompadour, me and Mickey could have been killed. In fact we almost were when you went off partying with the French, or were you too drunk to notice the pair of us being strapped down as they were about to dissect us!"_

"_You were the one who had to wander off!" the Doctor shouted back. "And I wasn't really drunk; I was just pretending to fool the robots-"_

"_Oh yes because robots understand that when people are drunk they're not in their right mind" Rose said sarcastically. She crossed the room and fastened her rucksack up and put it on over her shoulders. "Take me home" she said firmly. _

_He tightened his lips together till they faded away and balled his hands into fists before turning round and marching off to the console room stiffly, she wanted to go home? Well he'll take her home and he won't come back no matter how many times she calls...that was a lie, he knew he would come running the moment Rose crooked her finger but for now he can at least pretend he's not weak, not hurt, not crushed, not in love...._

_When they got into the console room they found Mickey flipping through a magazine, he looked up and grinned at them. "Hey Boss what are you doing next?" he asked, the Doctor ignored him and began to flip the switches, slamming hard on the buttons and using the hammer on the console, ignoring the TARDIS's mental shouts. "Charming" Mickey muttered. _

"_I'm...I'm going home Mickey" Rose said quietly. _

"_What? Why?" Mickey asked looking shocked; he looked over at the Doctor and shook his head. "You know what? Never mind I'll pack my stuff and we'll get going yeah?"_

"_NO!" Rose shouted. "I mean, no Mickey, you love this. You deserve to see more of it, explore your potential. I just need time on my own..." she trailed off and leaned into whisper in Mickey's ear, the Doctor's nails were now digging into his palms as he tried to not show his anger and jealousy, he watched Mickey nod and hug Rose tightly and she hug him back and even kiss Mickey chastely on the lips. He looked down at the console and ignored Rose's goodbye, he didn't look up till the door snapped shut. _

"_Who's the idiot now?" Mickey muttered more to himself than to the Doctor. _

Mickey was right of course, he was the idiot. Rose obviously didn't just leave because he abandoned her; she left because she was pregnant. She ran to the bathroom because of morning sickness...the Doctor groaned to himself.

If it wasn't for Jack he would have never found out. if Jack had never jumped onto the back of the TARDIS, sending them to the end of the universe, waking the Master who took over the world, turned the TARDIS into a paradox machine thus killing Rose....all those bad things that were happening right now was Jack's fault, but if he didn't the Master would have never told him about his own children.

By practically destroying the world, the TARDIS and harming Rose by just jumping onto the back of the TARDIS Jack had given him something better, something bright and wonderful and shiny and plain fantastic despite the situation.

Jack had given him his children.

There was someone rustling outside, pushing the tent flap up, the Doctor sat up slowly and glared up at the grinning Master.

"Haven't you been a bad boy?" the Master said patronisingly. "The council would have died of shock because of your actions with an ape. Though I never thought they'll turn out so pretty" he shot a leering look at Alex Rose. "She's been a bad girl, breaking her curfew, I've come to take her away back to her room, say bye, bye Daddy"

The Doctor sat there glaring as he watched the Master pick up Alex Rose while making lewd comments about her weight. He scowled as the Master took his daughter away, knowing him he'll never see her again...

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

**December 2007**

Jackie was cleaning the floors with a rag when she spotted her. Lucy Saxon, their so called Queen. The quiet blonde woman who lets that son of a bitch do things to her, Jackie often desired to talk to her, just to give the poor thing some motherly advice – dump the guy and run. Lucy looked calm as she slipped into a room, leaving the door open a jar, Jackie looked round and spotted nobody, she slowly got up and made her way to the door.

"Harry is a sweetheart, well to me. He looks after me and loves me and buys me new things...but he is so mean to everyone else" she can hear Lucy ramble. "I've been keeping an eye on your daughter; she's fine if not a bit...violated. He has her strapped down most of the time, just to stop her from self-harming but he seems to get some enjoyment out of it"

Jackie slowly peered round the door and gasped loudly at what she saw. Lucy jumped up looking terrified, she ran to Jackie. "You can't be here, you got to go" she hissed pushing Jackie out of the door.

"I can't go!" Jackie snapped as she pushed back. "That's my daughter! My daughter is hooked up to those machines; I have to look after her"

Lucy pushed back more fiercely. "Listen to me!" she hissed. "Harry is keeping her alive, he put her on life support and is keeping her stable but if he finds out you've been here, he'll unplug her, he'll kill her! You don't want your daughter dead do you? Please, please go, she's the only person I can talk to..."

Jackie took one look at Lucy's desperate expression, her eyes big and shiny with tears and her face greyish with fear. She took a look at her daughter's prone body and sighed.

"Ok, I won't come back here" she promised, it was a hard promise to keep but she'll have to if it meant keeping her daughter alive.

"And you can't tell anyone" Lucy whispered.

"I won't"

"Thank you, oh thank you. She's the best friend I have here and I can just tell her anything" Lucy enthused bighting up.

Blimey, even in a coma her daughter can attract weirdos. Jackie merely smiled back at the young woman while hugging the fact that her daughter, Rose Tyler was still alive.


	28. June 2006

**June 2006**

A smile curved across her face as she spied her brother sitting comfortably in one of the outside chairs reading as he sipped his ice tea, creeping behind him she reached out and grabbed his shoulders while letting out a mock roar. JJ jumped and split some iced tea over his shirt.

"For god sake Alexandra Rose!" he snapped grabbing a napkin of the table and wiping his shirt.

Alex Rose threw her head back and laughed. "Sorry brother dear, I just couldn't resist" she said grinning. "Now, now don't glare at me like that; I'll buy you another drink"

"You're not wearing your wig, you promised you'll keep it on" JJ said calmly while looking mildly irritated. "And what's with the yellow streak?"

"Canary yellow, thought it was suitable considering where I'm working right now" Alex Rose said shrugging as she sat down opposite JJ. "Anything else about me you like to comment about?"

"Yeah, you're glowing"

"What?!" Alex Rose began to examine her skin. "What like radioactive? I can't see it!"

"No I meant you look radiant, flushed, and happy, in love" JJ explained while his eyes laughed at her silently.

"I am not in love!" Alex Rose snapped.

"But you are, I can tell" JJ argued back. "Come on Alex Rose who is he? Or is it a she? I don't mind which"

"There is no he or she, I am single, I am not crushing on anyone and I enjoy being free" Alex Rose said snottily.

"I'm just looking at the facts, you never wear make up and you are now, you look all flushed and radiant and you're denying it and acting furious at the very idea" JJ said calmly. "Come on Alex Rose, if you're not honest with me who can you be honest to?"

"Oh all right" Alex Rose sighed. "His name is Ianto Jones, he's head of the department, sweet, kind, caring, efficient, handsome, a snappy dresser and completely and utterly sexy"

JJ made a face but didn't comment. "So how long have you two been dating?"

"We haven't" Alex Rose said shortly. "Ianto has a live in girlfriend who is really nice and pretty but god I hate her!"

JJ chuckled. "You love her boyfriend, of course you hate her and I bet she considers you a threat" he took a sip of what was left of his ice tea. "So when are you coming back?" he asked casually. "You got all the information we needed"

"Not for another few weeks" Alex Rose said weakly. "There's something big going to happen, something terrible and I want to..."

"Protect Mr Ianto Jones?" JJ filled in, Alex Rose nodded and JJ sighed. "I don't want to worry you but we have a little problem, Owen has checked Mum over and there is no actual disease...we need you to see into her future, find out what's wrong and what's the cure. It might be something alien"

"I'm not sure...my visions don't work that way they just come and go...also Mum's timeline is a constantly changing one..." Alex Rose said frowning.

"Just try" JJ prompted.

Alex Rose sighed as she reached out and held JJ's hand firmly as she scrunched her eyes up and concentrated. A few minutes passed when she dropped JJ's hand with a frustrated groan.

"Nothing! All I can see is Mum being fine and healthy" she muttered running a hand through her hair.

"Hey, it's ok, maybe it is just a flu virus, don't get worked up about it" JJ said reassuringly. "Now I believe you said you'll buy me a drink, care to do so and tell me more about Ianto Jones?"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Alex Rose squinted at her reflection in her computer screen as she checked her wig was on properly and didn't look to false and to see if her make up looked perfect. She looked better than she usually does first thing in the morning taking a deep breath she got up and made her way to Ianto's office ignoring the stares from her co-workers. Taking another deep breath while hoping a respiratory bypass will kick in during this meeting she knocked on Ianto's door.

The door opened and Ianto looked surprised throughout her very short career here Alex Rose has never knocked for help. "Alexis! How can I help you?" he asked sounding as surprised as he looked.

"May I come in?" Alex Rose asked nervously really wanting to get this over and done with.

"Sure, come in, come in" Ianto said ushering her into his office. "Could I get you a coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm not going to be here long" Alex Rose said politely. "I've...I've...I've come to hand in my resignation" she blurted out.

"What?" Ianto's eyebrows both rose up into his hairline. "Alexis, I don't understand, you're brilliant at this, every assignment of yours has been finished within hours, you have no need to resign"

"I'm bored" Alex Rose said flatly trying to deaden the flutter in both of her hearts at Ianto's compliments. "I need to do something fun, so I'm resigning and then I'll travel or something. Today will be my last day; it was a pleasure working with you and your staff Mr Jones"

She turned round to walk out starting to feel a hell lot more confident when she suddenly tripped over her bloody high hell and fell forwards only to be caught by Ianto who swung her round to face him.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking concerned, his warm breath blowing over her face, she blushed.

God she hated blushing. And she really hated the fact that her knees feel like they're about to give out. "I'm fine, completely fine, no injuries, no harm done, I'm fine" she babbled as she tried to pull away but for some reason Ianto only tightened his hold on her.

"Are you sure?"

"yeah, I'm sure, never been more sure about anything in my life, now can you please let go of me?" the last bit came out pleadingly, Ianto silently let her go and she stumbled away. "Thank you...erm...i best be off"

She walked as quickly as she could while trying to remember how to breathe.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She was sitting cramped up in a small cupboard, grateful for inheriting her mother's flexibility as she managed to curl up in a semi-comfortable position, her high heels long abandoned since those Cybermen showed up. She couldn't stop worrying about Ianto, was he all right? Was he still alive? Or did he get converted? Was he no longer the man she adored?

Her phone trilled out and she let out a hissed swear as she fumbled to answer it.

"What?!" she hissed.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady!" her mother snapped down the phone. "Where are you? Please tell me you're not in Torchwood One right now"

She swallowed at the pleading note in her mother's voice. "I'm in a cupboard" she whispered.

Her mother let out a frustrated groan. "We're practically surrounded here in the Hub, Tosh has every single security system up and Suzie is watching what's left of the news while Jack is acting like a caged lion and your brother keeps trying to keep us all calm"

"What about Owen?" Alex Rose asked her suspicion rose that he hadn't been mentioned; she assumed the man would be moaning and whining throughout it all.

"He's on his way to get you"

"WHAT?!"

"Shh, honey be quiet I don't want you caught" her mother whispered fearfully. "Owen is risking his life-"

"This is why he shouldn't be out there!" Alex Rose hissed down the phone.

"He wants you safe, you know full well the man has looked at you as a little sister, I had to beg JJ not to go out there as well" her mother said sighing.

"I promise you I'll come back home safe" Alex Rose whispered fiercely.

"I know you will darling, you always do" Rose said softly.

"I got to go" Alex Rose whispered hanging up before her Mum could say anything else; she closed her eyes and buried her head into her knees while listening out for the cybermen.

She can hear nothing.

Taking a risk she kicked open the cupboard and slid out, groaning in relief that her limbs were no longer cramped, yanking off her annoying wig she jumped up and began to wander.

Everywhere was quiet. No cybermen, no daleks, no anything. Maybe she struck lucky and found a corridor where both races left alone. She walked with a quick pace trying her hardest not to slide in her tights, god she hated office clothes. Never again will she wear office clothes.

She went past the corridor that was in the middle of reconstruction when she heard the whimper. She paused and stepped back peering through the transparent plastic coverings, only able to make out two blurred dark shapes, she pulled back the covering and shuddered at the sight.

Ianto was holding a half converted Lisa in his arms while crying as he tried to drag her along the floor. Immediately she could see everything, Ianto would find Jack, convince him to give him a job and hide Lisa in the basement where he would work continually to find someone, someway to fix her. But she'll escape, she'll kill Jack a couple times and a pizza delivery woman before the Torchwood team can kill her.

Ianto would be heartbroken.

Alex Rose dropped to her knees before him. "Ianto" she whispered.

He looked up at her with a frown. "You changed your hair awfully quick" he muttered.

She smiled weakly, strange what people notice in these horrifying moments. "I was always wearing a wig" she admitted. "Oh Ianto..."

"I can't let her die" Ianto said brokenly.

"Think about it Ianto, she'll be stuck in some sort of limbo, she's got some cybermen instincts driven into her...she's not safe and it's cruel to put her through this...let her go" Alex Rose whispered.

"I loved her" Ianto said shakily.

"I know sweetie but this isn't fair on her, let her go, don't keep her like this, let her free" Alex Rose said pleadingly, she couldn't stand seeing this man with a broken heart, she couldn't stand seeing someone who was nice like Lisa living a limbo life stuck in metal and machinery. "Don't make her suffer even more"

Ianto sobbed harder and Alex Rose reached out to give him a comforting hug, tears rolling down her cheeks as well.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Alex Rose had sat there for the past two hours holding Ianto's hand while his other hand held Lisa's tightly not leaving her till her final breath was drawn. Ianto kept whispering memories to Lisa, telling her how much he loved her and how much he'll miss her but at least she'll be in a better place.

For once Alex Rose managed to look at Lisa and Ianto without feeling jealous, maybe because this scene was so touching that it could break the cruellest person's heart. When Lisa took her last shuddering breath and closed her eyes, Ianto leaned forwards and pecked her lips while whispering sorry. What he had to be sorry for Alex Rose didn't know but she helped him up and led him out of the building which for some reason was easier than it should be.

Then again her father and grandmother must have already sorted out the situation and the world was once again safe.

She shivered slightly when her feet touched the cold stone pavement but shrugged it off as she scanned the road, not so far from the entrance was the Torchwood SUV with Owen twitching impatiently at the steering wheel, she smiled weakly at him and he merely raised an eyebrow at her as she made her way towards the SUV, Owen wordlessly got out and helped her help Ianto in.

"New boyfriend?" he asked once Ianto had his seatbelt firmly placed on.

"No!" Alex Rose snapped. "He was my supervisor, one of the few survivors...i couldn't just leave him there...also Jack might like having someone resourceful on board"

Owen snorted. "Yeah right, he looks like a right piece of eye candy. You fancy him don't you?" Alex Rose glared at him as she pushed past and made her way round the SUV climbing into the back seat next to Ianto. "Yeah she fancies him" Owen muttered to himself as he got back into the car and started it up.

Alex Rose rested her forehead against the cool glass while closing her eyes. It was over, that epic battle that raged in her dreams, the Battle of Canary Wharf...finished. And she spent it all in a cupboard, probably the best thing really.

She was edging nearer to sleep when they started shooting across her mind, the possibilities.

_Her mother was roughly four months pregnant and she hadn't told her father, he tried to leave her in the parallel world with Jackie, Pete and Mickey, only she came back, to help him, to be with him, forever. Bit of arguing, a bit of banter and off they go holding onto clamps. _

_A lever goes down and her mother reaches out, pulls it up but she ends up holding onto it and her grip was weakening._

_She lets go, she falls, she lands into the void and she dies along with the cybermen and daleks. Well that's what her father thinks, two years later after losing another companion, in 1851 he finds Rose with memory loss. She had miscarriage the twins though. _

Her breathing was getting ragged and no matter how many times Ianto asked her softly if she was all right she wouldn't reply, he was beginning to get worried, he barely knows her and the things he does know is a lie but she still held his hand as he watched Lisa die and he has the right to be concerned for her.

_It's the same as the first vision, only this time Pete catches her and takes her to the parallel world. Rose barely eats or sleeps and after her final goodbye with the Doctor she goes a little crazy and ends up miscarriage one of her children. _

_Alex Rose was brought up in a loving world without her brother and no father. Her name wasn't even Alex Rose, it was Sarah Jane. _

From the corner of his eye he could see the driver, Owen wasn't it? Looking a bit scared, he wondered what was happening.

_Another change, this time her father falls, her mother has gone to Sarah Jane in tears and after she gives birth to two healthy children, Jack John Mickey Tyler and Jacqueline Rose Sarah Tyler. She leaves, later found working for the Master, no memories of the Doctor or her children ever. _

She was beginning to convulse and nothing he could do would calm her down, Owen had stopped the car and was rummaging through a medical kit.

_This time they were a whole year old before Canary Wharf, Donna had talked Rose into calling the Doctor a couple months back before the twins were born and playing Happy Families actually suited the pair. The Doctor falls, the twins are safe and sound in the TARDIS when Rose makes her decision and let's go to follow him. _

_They end up yelling and screaming at each other for three short months before he took off and she stayed to find a way back to her children. _

_The twins were raised by Jack and the Torchwood team; they were thirty when their parents came back. _

She was screaming and scratching at herself, long lines of red jewelled marks have appeared when Owen suddenly lunges at her with a syringe, Ianto watched in horror as whatever serum it was takes over and Alexis or whoever she is falls into a deep sleep, Owen stroking her hair and murmuring comforting words to her.

Ianto sighed in relieve that she was all right and then the guilt hit him again. The past month had been a confusing one for him; he loved Lisa, loved her to pieces and was prepared to spend the rest of his life with her. Then he met Alexis Harper, who once got over her shyness was a rather fun person to be around with. He constantly felt concern for her when she came in looking exhausted, his heart had always thudded just a little bit faster when she was close and he never wanted her to leave...

He felt guilty because he was falling for this strange woman who was obviously not what she claimed she was when the woman he did love, should still be loving had died in his arms.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The month carried on slowly and rather painfully. Rose and JJ have been constantly smothering Alex Rose while Owen and Jack kept keeping tabs on her. Ianto had been fixed up with a job as basically a tea boy as Owen called him and a flat not so far from the Hub. Alex Rose had been living with him mostly to make sure he didn't do anything stupid but also anything to spend time with him even if it was selfish.

He talked to her mostly about Lisa but also about his childhood and his teen years. She told him everything that wasn't covered in her Torchwood file and he had assured her that he always thought it was wrong.

Alex Rose was in the kitchen preparing some vegetables for dinner, Ianto refuses to let her actually cook after the time she accidentally set the oven on fire how she did it, she doesn't know. She felt everything shift round her and she can hear Donna's voice as if she was in the same room as her.

"_...I'm turning left"_

And she can see it, temporary job, Lance, Torchwood One strikes again, a year before Donna joins the TARDIS and travels happily.

But what was the alternative.

_A sigh. "Yeah, you're right...I'll go right"_

a permanent job but on Christmas Eve when she's supposed to be marrying Lance only to meet the Doctor she's not there and he dies...everything goes to hell, a hospital disappears and comes back filled with the dead, a Titanic replica crashes into London and destroys everything, ATMOS Ianto and the rest are dead and then darkness. Pure darkness with nothing living...

She gasped and opened her eyes to find herself lying on the sofa, Ianto using a first aid kit to clean up her wounds.

"You frightened me" he said. "I came home to find you bleeding because you..." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry, nasty vision" she said and silently watched him as he finished off wrapping up her wounds. "I'm going away for a while" she whispered finally. "To Russia, I need to get away...the vision...it scared me and I need to go somewhere..."

Ianto looked up at her with an understanding look to her complete shock he leant in close and pecked her lips. "When you come back, we need to talk" he whispered.


	29. February 2008

**February 2008 **

It was the first time in such a long time that they were in the same room. JJ's hearts leaped at the sight of his sister who seemed physically fine, she was sitting in a chair beside their father, her legs restrained to the chair so she couldn't run. Jack and Donna were shoved into chairs opposite Alex Rose and the Doctor while Jackie marched off and sat herself between Jack and the Doctor leaving JJ the seat between Alex Rose and Donna. Once they were seated JJ slipped his hand into Alex Rose's and attempted to open up a telepathic link.

He can hear nothing.

"Don't panic" his sister whispered giving him a reassuring squeeze. "The Master has blocked me from you all"

He let out a sigh of relieve and tightened his hold on his sister's hand, he had heard about Ianto's death and how she was left in a room with just their father. She seemed all right, almost at peace...with herself that is, there was a deep sadness in her eyes from the loss of a man she loved more than life itself.

The Master swooped down on them and wrapped an arm round them. "Happy birthday twerps" he said cheerfully. "I thought we should all celebrate together, go through all the lovely memories of all your birthdays"

Everyone sat there silently glaring at him, they learnt long ago to not react...that was after all, all he wanted.

"Oh do you remember the time when Torchwood attacked you on your birthday?" the Master said leaning in closer. "How old were you? Nine? Ten?"

"Eight" Alex Rose said coldly. "It was our eighth birthday"

"Ah yes, eight years old and you were attacked weren't you? Yet superhero Alex whatever his name was saved you and your brother. Leaving Mamma Wolf to be shot down like the animal she is" the Master laughed gleefully.

Donna let out a strangled snarl and stood up, only to be pulled down by Jack who was whispering to her, Jackie looked like she might burst into tears and to JJ's greatest surprise his father reached out and took his sister's other hand and Alex Rose didn't knock it away. JJ was thankful that something good came out of this horror, that Alex Rose was no longer angry and filled with hatred towards their father.

"Oh come on you lot, you never used to be this boring" the Master whined, he sat down in his leather chair and spun round in it looking thoughtfully. "Ah! I got one, which one do you think is going to die next Magic Jack? Tosh, Owen or Gwen" Jack's jaw tightened and his blue eyes hardened but he refused to speak causing the Master to sigh. "What about you Jack Jr? Would you like to see your beloved Gwyneth all dolled up before the funeral?"

JJ felt fury fill him up but instead of giving into the need to punch this man he glared at him as he spoke as calmly as he could. "If I find a hair out of place, a bruise or a scar on her, forget Alex Rose's promise, I will be the one killing you"

There was a small glint in the Master's eye as he strolled over to JJ's side, he grabbed hold of JJ's hair, yanking it at the roots but the boy refused to even whimper to give this man the satisfaction he desired. Suddenly the Master yanked his head down banging it against the table, repeatedly.

He could feel a bruise starting to form when the Master finally finished, he was only grateful that he didn't hit the edge that would have probably left a cut.

"I'll be good if I were you baby Jack otherwise it won't just be your lady love dead but your ickle wickle sister" the Master hissed into his ear. "Happy birthday, enjoy it while it last. This might be your last birthday with your family all alive"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It was Valentines Day; exactly eleven days have passed since he last saw either of his children. He had seen Francine who looked more tired and withdrawn, shaking every time she poured the Master his coffee. He had seen Clive looking taunt and dark eyed as he moped the floor and he had seen Tish bruised and battered obviously the Master's favourite toy for the month.

Since the Master has a habit of making a horror story out of every human holiday, Christmas had several massacres and Jack being killed several times for entertainment. New Year involved another massacre and a detailed description of Sarah Jane's death, oh Sarah Jane she didn't deserve what happened to her.

Valentines was something romantic and sweet, the Master had made it sickening and bitter as he played a sickening role with Lucy, him being the man madly in love and her his human goddess. The things that were uttered this morning were obvious stabs at the things that had been between the Doctor and Rose.

Right now the Master was ordering Lucy to wear something; the Doctor flinched as he saw a red hoodie in the Master's hand. Another role playing game it was the Victorian dress all over again only this time Lucy was refusing.

"No Harry! I refuse to wear old cast offs just to play some sick game so you can get off of upsetting the Doctor. look at him Harry, he's an old man, a weak old man who has to live with the knowledge that his children are being beaten, that his friend dies everyday, leave him alone, please" Lucy babbled pleadingly though the fear in her eyes spoke otherwise.

The Master slapped her harshly. "I won't ask you again Lucy, put the jacket on and the rest as well" he said darkly.

"I can't Harry" Lucy whimpered.

The Master grabbed hold of Lucy's forearms tightly before throwing her across the room, he marched over to her before he kicked her in the ribs, she let out a groan and the Doctor closed his eyes not wanting to witness this beating.

Lucy's moans, groans, whimpers and howls of pain made him wince and flinch. He heard the Master order someone take her away and then he heard the Master stalk off muttering about finding something more fun to play with.

Then he heard guards marching in dragging someone in, he opened his eyes and he dugs his nails into the arms of his wheelchair, JJ was being dragged in dressed like him the alikeness was uncanny, Alex Rose was dragged in next wearing Rose's clothes and a blonde wig looking like Rose's replica like JJ was his.

He knew where this was heading and didn't like it at all.

"Now I'm sure you all know which script I want today, go Bad Wolf" the Master said sitting back in his chair.

Alex Rose took slow steps towards the Master, her jaw tight and her eyes flashing determinedly. "You are tiny" she hissed. "I take every atom and I divide them"

There was a tense silent moment before the Master yanked Alex Rose down by her hoodie and grabbed her throat, starting to throttle her, JJ let out a roar and launched himself at the Master pushing them both onto the floor as he began to punch the Master.

"Guards, GUARDS!" the Master shouted as he avoided JJ's punch. The guards came marching in and automatically grabbed hold of JJ, pulling him off. The Master stood up and brushed his suit as he stalked off towards JJ. "You've been a very bad boy"

JJ looked disgusted and Alex Rose couldn't help but let out a laugh as she crawled up to her knees pushing the blonde wig off of her hair. "Any idea how perverted you sound?" she asked with a snigger.

"Knock the out" the Master ordered, the guards held up their guns and used them to hit both of the twins hard, hard enough to put them into a light sleep. The Master ordered the guards to put the twins in their 'rooms' whatever they were and watched silently as the guards obeyed, he then turned round to the Doctor tutting. "Terrible really, shows how much influence those dirty apes had over them"

The Doctor did something he hadn't done in years, stuck his middle finger up at the Master.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jackie was cleaning up Lucy's face with a flannel; Lucy sat there frozen, her hand firmly holding a comatose Rose's hand. Jackie sighed wishing there was something she could do for this young woman, she was obviously in need of some mothering.

"She's so pretty" Lucy whispered. "Do you think that's why Harry is so obsessed with her?"

"Honey I think that git only likes you to pretend to be her because it upsets the Doctor" Jackie said truthfully as she put the flannel down and picked up a hairbrush.

"He likes me to pretend to be Rose even when the Doctor's not there" Lucy whispered looking wide eyed. "Keeps saying something about a bad wolf and time vortex"

Jackie shuddered, she remembered the Doctor telling her all about Rose looking into the heart of the TARDIS and how she almost died. She carefully brushed Lucy's knots out. "Well sweetheart I always thought the man was a psycho"

"Harry is wonderful, he's so loving and sweet" Lucy said firmly. Jackie was beginning to wonder if Lucy was living in her own world where she had a loving sweet husband called Harry because there is no way the Master was loving or sweet. Possessive, obsessive, dangerous and completely insane was more his style.

"Oh Lucy, Lucy, Lucy such a loyal girl, faithful and obedient like a dog. You occasionally end up disobeying but after a good beating you know your place"

Jackie stiffened as she heard the Master's voice behind her, she turned slowly to see him leaning against the doorframe with a rather fat lip, looks like someone got fed up with him and punched him, she hoped it was Donna that woman could really give someone some damage.

Lucy got up and skipped over to the Master's side, pecking his cheek. "You go back to our bedroom sweetie" the Master said patronising, Lucy nodded and walked off, oblivious to what was about to happen. Jackie swallowed as the Master glided across the room to her, he moved so quickly that she didn't realise till she was pinned to the wall, the Master's hand on her throat. "You tell no one, _no one _about this, not the Doctor, not your precious grandchildren, not your fellow dirty apes, no one. Got that?"

Jackie nodded and the Master smirked before he punched her. Hard. In the eye. "That's for your grandson, tell him to behave next time or I really will kill Gwen Cooper"

He then let her go and she slid to the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks.


	30. New Years Eve 1999

**Author's Note: for those who don't watch Torchwood the main scene in this is from Fragments, Jack's past. **

**New Years Eve 1999**

This must be the quietest New Years Jack has ever had. This was saying something really because the past year had been hectic, the twins had once again destroyed another science lab leading to Jack to find another school for them to complete their GCSEs and then in December Torchwood One had closed in on them again.

They had only escaped because this time Jack put in a secret passage in the house but they had to separate and lead Torchwood astray, Donna took JJ and went up to Scotland while Rose ran across the country and took a ferry to Ireland leaving Jack with Alex Rose.

A few years ago Jack brought a two bedroom flat. It was small but clean furnished with cheap and simple furniture. The flat was brought especially for times like this when Alex Rose, JJ, Donna and Rose needed a place to hide or when he needs to look after the twins, after all it's not safe in the Hub where he usually lives.

This was where he was, sitting in the all too quiet lounge while drinking scolding hot coffee enjoying a well written war book. Alex Rose was in her room painting, as one of her many options she chose art for a GCSE something expected since she had been drawing beautifully since she was a toddler.

A crashing sound could be heard and Jack leaps up, pulling his gun out as he ran to Alex Rose's room. Kicking the door open Jack was met by the sight of Alex Rose sitting on the floor frozen, eyes wide in shock. Her skin, clothes and hair was splattered with paint and so was the floor around her.

"Sweetheart? Sweetheart what happened?" he asked urgently as he fell to her side. She was shaking and her skin felt even colder to touch than it had before. "Alex Rose?" She burst into tears. Shivering, crying and covered in paint Jack picked her up and held her tight in is arms.

"And so it is. Just like you said it would be, Life goes easy on me, Most of the time. And so it is, the shorter story, No love, no glory, No hero in her sky" Jack began to sing mostly to himself as he carried Alex Rose into the bathroom and sat her on the loo. "I can't take my eyes off of you, I can't take my eyes off of you, I can't take my eyes off of you, I can't take my eyes off of you" he picked up a flannel and soap and scrubbed gently as he could to get rid off the paint. "I can't take my eyes off of you; I can't take my eyes..."

One of her small hands stopped his and he looked up to meet her terrified amber hazel eyes. "We need to go to the Hub" she said firmly.

Jack moved as quickly as possible to get both him and Alex Rose out of the flat and into the car, driving furiously. His team needed him; his friends could die if he didn't get there. He dreaded to think what it was that shocked Alex Rose so much.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack let Alex Rose through the door before closing it firmly; the sound of the TV could be heard from the entrance, so they were safe, good. He skipped up the stairs as he forced himself to sound cheerful.

"Hey when you joked about the millennium bug I didn't think it would have eight legs full of poison" he joked remembering his job this morning. He took his coat off and hung it on the coat stand. "Anyone home?" he shouted.

Alex Rose shook her head and shivered, Jack motioned her to stand by the door. He looked round shouting "Hey you know you're supposed to party like..." he trailed off at the sight of his co-worker lying dead on the floor, he ran to his side and checked his pulse while pulling out his gun.

Alex Rose stepped forwards and Jack grabbed hold of her shoulder and pushed her back. He then ran over to another co-worker who was lying across the floor blood staining her blouse and blood running down her forehead. He checked her pulse, nothing. He then looked up to see Alex sitting there solemnly.

"Alex" Jack whispered Alex looked over at them.

"Jack, just in time" Alex said his voice rasping, he spotted Alex Rose. "You shouldn't have brought her Jack, she's just a kid"

"Alex, what happened? Who did this?" Jack whispered.

"Me"

"What?!" Jack breathed looking shocked; he got up slowly, his legs shaking. "Why?"

"We got it wrong Jack" Alex's hand opened up to reveal something sparkling in his hand. "We thought we could control the stuff we found. And what has it brought us? So much death" Jack spotted another co-worker lying on the balcony, dead. He held his gun up.

"What happened to them?" he demanded to know, he can hear Alex Rose sobbing behind him.

"It's good you're here" Alex said looking like that twenty one year old kid he was when Jack mentored him. "You always did have great timing, this place...it's yours. Torchwood Three, my gift to you Jack for a century of service of field work. Give this place a purpose before it's too late, please"

"Alex listen...it's going to be ok" Jack choked.

"No...It's not" Alex said sadly shaking his head. "It's really not" he looked down into his hand. "Looked inside" his hand tightened over the object. "It showed me what's to come, they were mercy killings" Jack fell to the floor reaching out to touch his co-worker. "It was the kindest thing I could do. So none of us will see the storm. I'm sorry I can't do the same for you. 21st century Jack, everything is going to be changed"

"I..."

"We're not ready" Alex said holding the gun to his head, Jack ran towards him.

"ALEX!"

There was a loud gunshot sound and Alex fell to the floor as Alex Rose screamed. Jack began to cry, he fell to floor clutching Alex close to him crying his heart out. Alex Rose slowly made her way towards him and pulled something out of Alex's hand, it was a golden locket.

Donna's locket, the one he hid in the archives...this was his fault.

"Make sure Donna has this" Alex Rose whispered Jack looked up in horror that Alex Rose would ever suggest giving something that made Alex kill and commit suicide to Donna. "You don't understand Donna needs this. This is part of her; it is going to save her life one day"

"It caused Alex to kill" Jack argued.

"It will save Donna" Alex Rose said firmly. Her grip tightened on the locket and her eyes fluttered, Jack laid Alex down on the floor and held tightly onto Alex Rose's wrists.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"H-h-he was right" Alex Rose whispered. "The storm is coming, this locket it's...it's like me...in away..."


	31. May 2008

**May 2008**

**Space Link Travel, advises to stay away from Sol 3 also known as Earth. Pilots are warned that Sol 3 is now entering terminal extinction. Planet Earth is closed; planet Earth is closed, planet Earth is closed. **

Alex Rose woke up with a smile on her face. Today was the day Martha Jones came back to England, today was the final day of being strapped to a bed, today was the last day Ianto Jones will spend dead. Today was the last day the Master gets to live; she never breaks a promise after all.

The door opens and she lifts her head up to see Tish shuffling in with a tray.

"Good morning Tish, isn't it just a wonderful day?" Alex Rose asked while beaming. Tish said nothing, she simply laid the tray on the bed and picked up the bowl, Alex Rose spotted three fingers being held up against it and nodded. "Oh please tell me that is coco pops, I have missed my morning coco pops" she said instead.

Tish spooned up the grey slime and Alex Rose sighed. "Gruel again? One of these days I'll make a formal complaint to the manager of this restaurant" she said opening her mouth for Tish to spoon in the tasteless gunk.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

JJ was moping the floor for the third time this week when he saw the digital clock turn to three with a wink to Clive the pair attacked their guards with their mops and began to run, Clive ran into the direction of the board room while JJ went into the corridors of the unknown where Tish assured him his sister was.

A guard stood by the door; he looked up and spotted JJ. "Hey you! What are you doing here?" the guard shouted, JJ ignored him and walked past, the guard grabbed hold of him. "Listen to me punk, I don't care if you're the Master himself no one but the maid or me are allowed to see the nutso"

JJ growled at the name calling of his sister before he pulled away from the guard and quickly used his mop to knock the guard out, easier than it should be considering the fact the guard was drunk, the whiskey could be smelt miles off. JJ wretched the door open to find Alex Rose lying on a bed, wrists strapped down.

"About time!" Alex Rose called out cheerfully. "I thought I was going to be stuck here while you lot take on the Master" JJ couldn't help chuckle as he untied Alex Rose and helped her up, her hand wove into his and she grinned. "Let's run!"

The pair ran and managed to get into the board room in time to see the Joneses, the Doctor, Jackie and Donna surrounding the Master who looked simply amused.

"Is that it? Your little revolution?" he laughed. "A handful of dirty apes, a crippled old man and two infants? GUARDS!"

The guards marched in and grabbed hold of them all, JJ choked on the stench of unwashed man and whiskey, seriously? He thought to himself, don't these people have anything better to do?

"I think you all need to learn your place again" the Master said sighing as he nodded to some filming crew members who JJ pitied since they're forced to film the Master's smug little face each day.

JJ was forced to sit on a chair by a guard and tuned out to the Master's usual opening lines from the corner of his eye he could see Alex Rose mocking the Master and had to bite his lip to stop laughing out loud. Then suddenly the Master announced something about showing the Doctor his full nine hundred years, JJ turned to face his father in full panic as the Master pulled out the device.

Jackie let out a strangled scream as the Doctor shuddered and convulsed, the moment the Master stopped his little device there was nothing left but a pile of clothes, the Master nodded to the guards and JJ felt his arms being released, he ran to his father's clothes, Alex Rose following.

On his knees JJ slowly reached out to the pile and pulled the cloth away to reveal a goblin like creature. "Dad?" he whispered disbelieved, the goblin like creature stood up and nodded looking self conscious of himself.

"Awwwwwwww you look so cute" Alex Rose gushed causing JJ and the Doctor to give her dark looks. "Sorry it's just I always thought Golem looked cute in Lord of the Rings and being stuck in a room by myself the majority of the time has obviously made me lose a few screws"

Before JJ could remind Alex Rose that she fell asleep watching Lord of the Rings he felt a hand grab his collar and pull him up tightly.

"Just a little message for you Martha Jones. If you don't show yourself not only will your family suffer but so will the kids and you don't want that do you?" the Master said in a syrupy voice, the moment the cameras were turned off his voice turned hard as stone. "Make any sudden attacks and I'll hunt your human whore down like the filthy dog she is, GUARDS!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The night was rough. The Master being insecure with the rumours of Martha Jones being back in England had been extra nasty to the Joneses, Donna had just spent the past fifteen minutes comforting a distraught Tish in their cell while everyone muttered how they were going to kill the Master, Jack pointed out that he had first dibs when JJ reminded him Alex Rose already swore she was going to kill the Master, Jack argued that Alex Rose wouldn't and there was no way any of his godchildren will become murderers even if it is someone as evil as the Master.

Donna merely just sat there in silence hoping it will all end soon, Jack had promised but she had her doubts, after all she had spent a whole year in this place that was long enough. Waiting out a rough night with nothing but a crowded bench to sleep on was bad enough but to be woken up rudely at seven after two hours sleep was even worse. Grumbling as she allowed the guards to drag her back to that damned board room, her face softened as she saw the Doctor in goblin form locked in a big bird cage and a bruised Alex Rose handcuffed to a chair.

The Master practically danced in and Donna resisted temptation to slap him, not that she could anyway...the Master stepped up onto the stairs and stood tall and proud as Martha walked in head held up high.

Donna watched terrified as Martha knelt on the floor before the Master.

"What a terrible companion" the Master said to the Doctor. "Oh well I'm sure you tried, not all of them can hold the vortex in their head" Donna could see Martha ball her hands into fists and admired her for not reacting, something she could never do. The Master let out a mocking sigh. "I suppose even you can go downhill Doctor, I destroyed your little weapon and now I have Martha Jones"

Martha burst out laughing, a maniacal, hysterical laugh.

"What's so funny?" the Master asked.

"Did you really think that, that was it? That I would foolishly let myself be caught out like that? Do you even know what I was doing travelling round the world?" Martha asked, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

The Master shrugged. "Tell me" he said sitting down on the stairs.

"I told a story" Martha said simply. "That's all, no weapons just words. I did what the Doctor said and travel round the continents and found people and then I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor and everything he has done and then I told them to pass it on so everyone would know about him"

"Faith and hope, is that all?" the Master asked smiling in disbelieve.

"No" Martha snorted. "Because I followed an instruction just like the Doctor said" everyone stared at Martha in disbelieve, Donna wondered when the Doctor had time to instruct Martha in between finding out he's a dad and turning into an old man. "That if everyone thought two words at one moment then-"

"Nothing would happen" the Master said loudly interrupting Martha. "Is that your weapon, prayer?"

Right across the world, one word, one thought, one exact moment with fifteen satellites" the Master rose up slowly with his eyebrows high in his hair line.

"What?"

"The Archangel Network" Jack said grinning.

"A telepathic field where every human is thinking the same thing at the same time at the right moment and that one word is...Doctor"

The countdown reached to zero and suddenly silver light caught the Master's eye, he turned round to see the Doctor glowing silver.

"No, no, no, don't you dare. Stop it" the Master said.

"Doctor" Jack said grinning insanely.

"Doctor, Doctor" Francine, Jackie, Tish, Clive and Martha whispered under their breaths.

"Doctor, Doctor" the crowds below shouted.

"Doctor" Donna said smiling widely.

"Doctor! You get him, Dad!" JJ cheered holding his fist up in the air triumphantly.

"Doctor" Alex Rose said smiling wistfully, her eyes bright and Donna could see that Alex Rose had finally forgiven her father.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" the Master shouted.

Everyone kept chanting the word even Lucy the Master's wife joined in.

"I had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and to integrate myself into the matrixes" the Doctor said growing taller and younger.

"I order you to stop!" the Master bellowed.

Everyone kept chanting the word.

"One thing you can't do is stop them thinking" the Doctor said. The Master fell to the corner of the room clutching his head whimpering in pain, the Doctor landed on his feet and walked over to the Master, hugging him tightly. "I forgive you" he whispered.

Donna wanted to scream what the hell? But instead snatched up the keys for Alex Rose's handcuffs and unlocked them pulling her goddaughter into a tight hug. She heard the Master make an order and the Doctor yelling for Jack to destroy the paradox machine. Within minutes they were thrown to the floor, as the world literally began to spin incredibly fast.

"Time is averting!" the Doctor shouted.

Suddenly everything stopped spinning and papers fluttered everywhere, everyone slowly got up and checked to see if everyone was all right.

"We gone back one year and one day" the Doctor said flatly. "Its two minutes past eight in the morning. The year never happened; it is the year that never was. Just a fairytale, a nightmare"

"What about the spheres?" Martha asked.

"Trapped back at the end of the universe" the Doctor said.

"But I can remember it" Francine said wonderingly.

"We were at the eye of the storm; we'll be the only ones that ever know"

The Master got up and began to run towards the door only to be caught by Jack. "Whoa big fellow, where are you going? You're going to miss the party. Cuffs" the guard handed Jack a pair of cuff and he handcuffed the Master. "So what do we do with him?"

"We should kill him" Clive said.

"Execute him" Tish agreed heatedly.

"That's not always the solution" the Doctor said.

"Oh I think it is" they heard a click of a gun and turned to see Alex Rose holding a gun, her hand shaking slightly.

"Alexandra Rose you drop that gun now!" Jack shouted.

"I never break any of my promises Jack" Alex Rose said flatly. "He has brutally destroyed all of us, this is all he deserves"

"Go on" the Master whispered. "Do it"

"Don't think I won't" Alex Rose whispered deadly.

The Doctor slipped behind Alex Rose and put his hands on her shoulders. "Alexandra Rose, you're better than this, so much better than this" he whispered squeezing her shoulders as she let out a strangled sob. "You are so new, so shiny; don't let the man who isn't worth it to ruin that. You're my daughter, I'm not going to let you live with so much regret"

"He killed my mother!" Alex Rose cried turning into the Doctor slightly, allowing him to old her.

"No he didn't"

Everyone turned round in shock to see Rose standing there weakly, leaning against a panting, grinning Jackie.

"M-m-m-mummy" Alex Rose whimpered.

Rose pulled away from Jackie and held her arms out. "I'm here sweetheart" Alex Rose pulled away from the Doctor and ran into Rose's arms, burring her head into her shoulder, Rose rubbed Alex Rose's back. "I'm so, so sorry" shifting Alex Rose to her other side, Rose held out her arm for JJ who ran as fast as he could.

The Doctor watched feeling lonely as he watched Rose kiss their children's foreheads and held them tightly. He craved to be part of that, before he could say anything a loud gunshot could be heard they turned to see Lucy holding the gun. Jack went and took it out of the woman's hand and he held the practically cationic woman to his chest as she stood there wide eyed.

Donna buried her head into her hands trying to block out the Doctor's sobs when she felt Jack tug at her, lifting her head up she looked up at him, he passed her his vortex manipulator.

"Take them out of here" Jack whispered. "I don't think they should hang around"

Donna nodded and went over to Rose, Jackie, JJ and Alex Rose and silently got them together and pressed down on the button to send them back down to Earth.


	32. August 2000

**Author's Note: just a short chapter here more of a space filler with some plot developments, next chapter will be a bit longer, promise. **

**August 2000 **

"To Alex Rose and JJ" Wilf said holding up his glass.

"Alex Rose and JJ" Rose, Jack and Donna chanted clinking their glasses together before taking a quick sip of their sparkling wine that Alex Rose and JJ were consuming quickly.

"Whoa slow down sluggers" Jack said ruffling JJ's hair. "You don't want to get drunk; it's horrible in the morning, the headaches, the vomiting, and the waking up next to someone you don't remember..."

"Hem, hem" Donna coughed glaring at Jack who flashed her an innocent look.

"We're not human" Alex Rose said in a gloating tone. "We never get drunk our physiology is far superior"

"Lucky for some" Rose muttered.

"But Mum you can always do a Jack and shoot yourself in the head when you wake up with a hangover" JJ said.

"And stain the carpets or my clothes or the bed sheets? Blood doesn't come out that easily young man...oh dear lord I'm sounding like my mother" Rose said immediately pouring more wine into her glass causing Wilf to chuckle.

"Could be worse, could sound like my mother" Donna offered causing Rose to look horrified.

"I just can't believe it" Wilf said shaking his head. "A*'s for every subject, I know you kids are smart but that is unbelievable"

"Time Lord" Alex Rose said smugly.

"Say that one last time and I'll give you a smack" Donna threatened causing Alex Rose to mimic zipping her lips and smile sweetly.

"So what are you two planning to do for your A-Levels?" Rose asked.

"Biology, Chemistry, Physics and Art" Alex Rose said instantly. "I decided I want to be a doctor, Dr Tyler, heal people by day, save the universe by night"

Everyone laughed and Alex Rose pouted when Jack went to ruffle her hair she shrugged him off.

"What about you son?" Wilf asked JJ.

"Psychology, Sociology, Critical Thinking and Theatre Studies" JJ answered calmly.

"Theatre Studies is a bit out of place there" Jack commented.

"Oh, I just read something about drama therapy where having traumatised patients act helps" JJ said. "You all got me thinking with your snide comments; I decided to be a psychiatrist"

"Oh god we should have just kept our mouths shut" Donna moaned. "Now we'll have him use a textbook to analyse all of our problems"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Working as a bank teller was boring as hell even more boring than being the receptionist for that stuffy law firm. After managing to get rid of the old biddy that kept showing her pictures of her twenty six grandchildren Donna had to check in several checks wondering if she could take an early lunch when Alex Rose appeared in front of her looking tight lipped and pale.

"Alex Rose! What are you doing here?" Donna asked rather surprised.

Alex Rose merely shoved something through the tray and Donna looked down to see the locket, her eyes widened and she clamped down on her lips to stop a scream.

"You got to wear this at all times" Alex Rose hissed. "It'll save your life!"

"I don't care! That thing is flipping scary, you didn't see it Alex, you didn't see what I saw" Donna said tearfully.

"Yes I did and so did Jack's boss Alex" Alex Rose snapped back. "I can talk to that thing Donna, there's a low telepathic field on it. You, me, Alex, JJ, Mum and Jack we could probably all hear it if we concentrated hard. Look I blocked the lockets field from touching your mind. You won't see the images anymore, just put it on, please...for me"

Donna let out a frustrated groan but quickly put the locket on, fumbling with the clasp. The moment the cool gold metal touched her skin, she heard, saw and felt nothing. It was all gone.

"Better?" Alex Rose asked with a small smile, Donna nodded too shocked to speak. "Promise to never take it off?"

"I promise" Donna croaked, she coughed and then glared at Alex Rose. "I thought you were supposed to be in Cardiff with Jack, on a holiday?"

"Cardiff isn't safe" Alex Rose said flatly. "Since January Jack has closed Torchwood Three down, he's refusing to find a team and doing everything by himself"

"Idiotic Immortal-Boy" Donna grumbled. "Wait for another hour and I'll take you out for lunch"

Alex Rose nodded. "Meet you outside then"


	33. Christmas 2007 April 2008

**Christmas 2007 **

It was snowing. Beautiful white snow falling slowly but to Alex Rose she knew full well it wasn't real, like the year before when her father made it snow for Donna and the year before when the Scyorax ship was blown up. Maybe one day she'll see real snow on Christmas, who knows.

The past few months have been a mixture of heaven and hell. Pure heaven because Ianto was alive and the moment he came back to Cardiff she refused to let him out of his own flat until Owen knocked the door down and dragged them both out to help stop an alien invasion. Pure hell because nightmares kept haunting Donna, Jackie and JJ and herself. Rose had been looking after them all, spending nights reassuring them that she wasn't going to die, that she was never going to leave them.

They met up with the Joneses quite regularly to talk things out, to be a comfort to one another. Martha had been given a job in UNIT as a doctor mostly because the Doctor recommended her, Martha had also started to date Tom Milligan who was a pleasant bloke, Alex Rose, Ianto, JJ, Gwen, Martha and him had went on plenty of dates together.

Jackie was constantly having them over at the flat until Rose insisted that Jackie moved in with them, there were a few arguments between the two. Jackie was upset that Rose never came to her for help, didn't understand how it would mess the timelines and was angry that Rose never thought to call the Doctor and how could Rose leave that poor man in the dark? Alex Rose and JJ tended to avoid those arguments.

There it was standing in its full glory the TARDIS. Alex Rose had always dreamed of it and had never seen it up close in real life at all. Her hearts began to beat faster in excitement as she ran across the field towards it, panting she began to knock impatiently on the door.

"Oh what is it now?" she could hear her father whine as he opened the door, he froze when he spotted her. "Alex Rose"

"Hi" she said smiling nervously as she pushed back her new crimson red fringe out of her face. "I saw everything that happened with the Titanic replica and thought you might like some company" he didn't say anything, he was still looking at her in surprise. "I brought some mince pies" she said holding up the box. "If you like we could just go back to mine and have dinner with the others"

"No, no it's all right, come in, come in" he ushered her in and she let out a gasp of awe and she looked round the TARDIS.

"She's even more beautiful than in my visions" she whispered stroking the console and allowing the soft song of the TARDIS enter her mind. "Hello" she whispered to it closing her eyes for a moment, she opened them when she heard a chuckle.

"She likes you but then why wouldn't she? You're my daughter and she loves me" the Doctor said. "Come on to the kitchen, I'll make you a cuppa. Would you like me to take your coat?"

"No, no it's all right" Alex Rose said following him. After a few minutes of small talk, making teas and helping themselves to mince pies, Alex Rose tried to ask him again. "Come to dinner with me. Donna is a fantastic cook, JJ would love to see you, so would Gran and Mum. You can meet Ianto and Gwen properly as well"

"I don't think that's the best idea" the Doctor said looking at his mug.

"Why?"

"I don't think me and your mother will get on well. She probably won't want me there" the Doctor said shrugging.

"Are you kidding me? What are you stupid?" Alex Rose snapped. "Mum has never stopped wanting you! There has never been another man and never will be. Dad you got to just try"

The Doctor gave her a weak smile. "Not this year, wounds are still open from the Master" he said softly.

"Yeah...we're all still having nightmares" Alex Rose admitted, the Doctor took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Come with me" he suggested. "You love travelling, how about seeing the whole time and space?"

"I can't leave Ianto" Alex Rose said shaking her head but her eyes sparkled with excitement, the Doctor knew that she wanted this more than anything.

"He can come too! The more the merrier as I always said" the Doctor said brightly.

Alex Rose threw her head back and laughed. "Me, my Dad and my boyfriend? Not exactly the best combination" the Doctor chuckled in agreement. "Maybe sometime later, just not now" Alex Rose said gently. "Besides I see your future will be very busy with one of the best companions"

"Really? Who?"

"You'll see" Alex Rose said winking; she sighed and got up from her chair. "I really have to go, Gran will do her nut in if I'm late for dinner and Donna will come after me with the carving knife"

The Doctor laughed again before pulling Alex Rose into a hug. "Thank you for visiting me" he whispered kissing her forehead. "I'll see you around"

"Whenever there is trouble" Alex Rose agreed.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

**April 2008**

"Tell me again exactly _why _you want to travel with the Doctor" Rose said taking a sip of her morning tea as she watched Donna prepare herself for her latest Doctor-finding mission.

"Because I want something more, I want excitement and adventures. When I was fighting that racnoss thing with him and Jackie it felt...amazing" Donna said draining her coffee.

"Why not just work with Jack in Torchwood? I thought you two were back together" Rose asked curiously.

"Rose just because the two of us had a couple snogs and a couple shags does not mean we're back together" Donna said sternly.

"Doesn't it?"

"Oh sweetie, think about it. If you and the Doctor started shagging but he hadn't asked you to come back with him would you say you're together?" Donna said sighing.

"I guess not"

"Besides Alex Rose keeps saying I should, I think she's seen something"

"When hasn't she seen something?"

"Good point but if Alex Rose wants me to do this as well then it must be destiny and I should do it" Donna said smugly.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna couldn't believe it when Alex Rose refused to investigate Adipose industries with her but the moment she peered through the door window and met eyes with the Doctor who was peering through the window she realised. This was the day she was going to start travelling with the Doctor. they ran, they hugged, they saved the world, the Doctor made an ungrateful comment and so she had to slap him and now she had given him all of her luggage when he started to be a bit angsty, telling her all he wants is a mate.

"A mate? You want to mate?" she said gobsmacked. "Well you're not mating with me sunshine! Isn't getting Rose knocked up with the twins enough now you want a go with me? Now I know why Martha left you, pervert!"

"What? No, no, no, no! I just meant a friend!" the Doctor babbled looking shocked.

"Oh...well then, that's all right" Donna said shrugging and then she gasped. "Mums car keys! I burrowed her car! Hold on a minute I'll be back in a tick"

Calling her mum and telling her the keys where in the bin and quickly hanging up before her Mum ranted, Donna tapped on a man's shoulder, and he turned to face her.

"Excuse me there'll be this blonde woman, Sylvia, can you tell her that bin there? That bin there, she'll know what that means. Thank you" she said quickly before running off.

If she had stayed she would have seen the dark skinned man scrunch his face in confusion before walking down the street and fade out of reality.


	34. December 2002 February 2003

**Author's Note: another scene taken from Fragments in this for all people who don't watch Torchwood.**

**December 2002**

For Christmas Alex Rose and JJ met at the train station and took a train to Cardiff, Jack had someone he wanted them to meet. Both sat in silence reading through their text books hoping to jump through university as quickly as they jumped through school. The journey went quickly and the moment the train stopped the twins practically ran off in excitement.

Standing there looking tall and proud was Jack and next to him a curly brown haired woman with a big nose to rival their father's ninth incarnation.

"Jack!" the pair shouted enthusiastically as they ran over to him, Jack scooped Alex Rose up into a hug and spun her round before picking JJ up and holding him tightly.

"Oh I missed you two kids" Jack said. "How is uni? Your mother? Donna?"

"Uni is fantastic though we barely get to see each other" JJ said. "Mum is fine and Donna is great"

"Who's this?" Alex Rose asked staring at the woman in dislike.

"Alex Rose, JJ this is Suzie Costello, my new co-worker" Jack said introducing the woman.

"It's nice to meet you" Suzie said bending down to their height and offering them her hand, JJ took it and shook it politely. Alex Rose scrunched her nose up in disgust before taking it.

"Suzie used to work in UNIT" Jack said proudly.

"I know" Alex Rose said coldly, Jack frowned but didn't comment.

"Well come on then, I got reservations in an Italian restaurant" Jack said ushering everyone out of the station.

Both Jack and JJ couldn't understand Alex Rose's cold attitude towards Suzie throughout dinner after desert Suzie agreed to take JJ back to the Hub for a while as Jack dragged Alex Rose to a bench.

"Alexandra Rose Jacqueline Tyler" Jack hissed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Suzie has been nothing but kind to you and you treat her horribly"

"You don't see the things I see!" Alex Rose protested.

"I don't care if you saw Suzie sniffing drugs or killing someone or whatnot it's just a maybe!" Jack snapped.

"This isn't a maybe! It's going to happen!" Alex Rose protested.

"You behave yourself round Suzie Alexandra Rose or I'll...I'll...I'll..."

"You'll do what?" Alex Rose shouted. "You can't do anything! You're not my father and it seems that you don't understand me at all. I'm warning you Jack Harkness Suzie Costello is bad news!"

She then got up off the bench and stormed off.

"You get back here young lady!"

"NO!"

"And where do you think you're going" Jack roared following after her.

"There's a train back to Chiswick in half and hour, I'm spending Christmas with Donna" Alex Rose said calmly before running off.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

**January 2003**

Donna was unsure what to do, today she had been called at work with some snotty cow informing her that her father had a heart attack and was in hospital and by the time she managed to get out of work, out of the traffic and into the hospital she finds her mother crying with Alex Rose and Rose trying to calm her down and Wilf trying to get her to drink tea.

Her father died.

Donna felt empty, her father who had looked after her, chased her round the garden, called her his little general...was gone. Dead. Forever.

"You want a cup of coffee?" Donna jumped at the sound of Alex Rose's voice and turned round, staring at her goddaughter blankly. "I can get you something to drink?"

"Yeah...yeah, thanks" Donna mumbled, going through her handbag and pulling out her purse, handing it to Alex Rose. "Go to Costa or something, treat yourself as well"

Alex Rose nodded and walked off flatly, like Donna she obviously just didn't know what to do.

Alex Rose sighed heavily as she looked for the Costa Coffee place but couldn't see any obviously Donna wasn't thinking straight not that Alex Rose could blame her. She couldn't help wonder how she herself would react if her father died, she barely knew him and from what she did know and what dreams she had destroyed wouldn't be enough to make her mourn him.

If Jack died and stayed dead...it would hurt like hell, Jack was the only one who loved her like a father should. Now she regretted their argument and her silent treatment...pulling out her mobile Alex Rose wondered if now was the best time to phone Jack...she decided it was best if she did it now before she chickened out, after all if she didn't do it there was no one else to.

As she was dialling Jack's number and waiting impatiently for Jack to answer she felt someone grab her behind, a leather glove going over her mouth, she squirmed and fought but she was immediately thrown against the wall.

Darkness had consumed her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

**February 2003**

She was marched into a dark, dank room no better than her cell only it had a table and two chairs. A man in a long military coat sat in one of them, he motioned her to sit in the chair opposite him and she did silently, staring at him in awe. This was the first time in such a long time that she has seen a human being.

"I'm going to be quick" the man said in an American accent, he pulled out a sonic device, something she made and it brought her this hell. "You made this"

"I just followed the plans" she croaked.

"The plans were flawed, that's why they were shelved" the man said a small smile of amusement played on his lips but his eyes remained cold. "But you perfected it. My name is Captain Jack Harkness and I work in a small secret organisation and I want you to be on my team. Thing is I need to know if I can trust you"

"You can!" she said desperately, anything to get out of this hell. "I only did what I did because they had my mother"

Captain Harkness reached out and cupped her face. "Shh...I know and before you worry, your mother is fine but I need more prove that you can be trusted. I have a job for you; I want you to hack into Torchwood One"

"What?! Are you crazy? That'll leave me in a body bag!" she said startled that someone wanted to do something so stupid.

"It won't. I'm head of Torchwood Three, I can protect you but the thing is Toshiko, I can call you Toshiko can't I?" she nodded. "Thing is Toshiko Torchwood One has taken something precious from me and I need some help, I only have one other person on my team and I need someone more experienced with computer systems"

"What is it?" she asked fearfully.

Captain Harkness brought out a picture of a girl no older than fourteen, her hair was brown and messy and fell to her elbows, her eyes were warm and amber and she had a huge grin on her face.

"My goddaughter Alexandra Rose, she's been taken a month ago and I need your help. Think you can do it?"

"Yeah, yeah I can do it" Tosh whispered, her heart going out for the young girl.


	35. April 2008 prt 1

**April 2008**

"You know what really annoys me the most?" JJ voiced suddenly watching his sister carefully. "what annoys me the most is that you know exactly what is wrong with the ATMOS, who is behind all of this and how to stop this and yet you're making us do all this work and call Dad down to help"

"I didn't call Dad down to help that was Martha and he's on his way in two minutes" Alex Rose replied noting something on her clipboard. "And yes I know exactly what is going to happen and who exactly is behind it all but my usual blunt way of saving everything won't work on this"

"You mean we got to be more subtle like the time with Tosh and Mary?" JJ said remembering the time Alex Rose called them and gave them every detail about what Tosh was up to (well not every detail) and how they should handle it because it needed a subtler touch.

"What we're up against would love nothing more than a bloodthirsty battle brother dear, we can't give them that" Alex Rose said putting her clipboard down and picking up an ATMOS. "If this was shot at or ripped open or even sonicked at it's defence mechanism would kick in and those without respiratory bypass will die. We need subtleness"

"And yet here we are in UNIT where subtle is something they need to work on" JJ commented nodding to the wall where outside of their little office in a large lorry was a whole army hounding the workers.

"Torchwood could work on it as well, everyone in Cardiff knows who we are" Alex Rose pointed out. "Now come on finish this off so we can prevent anything happening between Mum and Dad"

"Why what will happen?"

"Well I see several things, one where they argue and Mum slaps Dad, one where they argue and both Mum and Donna slap Dad, one where they kill each other but to be fair that's because nasty things happened that hadn't happened so that's one is safe and the last one...well lets just say that I definitely don't want to walk in on that one" Alex Rose said finishing her ramble with a shudder.

"How bad is it? Jack and Donna bad or you and Ianto bad?" JJ asked.

"Jack and Donna bad" Alex Rose answered.

The pair shuddered.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna was pissed off about the whole hounding the workers thing, the Doctor could tell. He had only been travelling with her for a few days and already he worked out when she was annoyed, angry and extremely pissed off. Now after Donna had a rant about it Martha led them to the lorry where the headquarters was based, the Doctor wasn't looking forwards to all the saluting and sirs. Martha was beginning to look nervous.

"What's wrong?" the Doctor asked her as they entered the lorry.

"Nothing, nothing" Martha said as she avoided eye contact with him, not good. "It's just...we needed alien experts and someone with brains...and Jack sort of sent some people just before you arrived..."

"Oh really who?" Donna said her tone letting both him and Martha know who exactly Jack would send.

"Me and the kids" came the soft reply from one of the work units, the chair spun round and Rose sat there calmly dressed in black jeans and a dark pink blouse.

She looked different from the last time he saw her. The last time was a mere glimpse before his children ran into her arms, her hair was lanky, unwashed and fell to her waist was now cut to her shoulder and looked like spun gold in the lighting of the room. She no longer had bags under her eyes nor did she look sickly and sunken in, she had gained a bit more weight in the face and wore little make up making her look radiant. She was beautiful and young.

Too young to be a mother of two twenty year olds.

"Well more like the kids and me just to make sure they don't cause another explosion" Rose said jokingly as she rolled her eyes and stood up giving Donna a hug. "Having fun hon?"

"Oh yes, I already been to see Pompeii and we saved a nice little family and then we set the Ood free, you know those crazy aliens that were controlled by the devil in that story of yours?" Donna babbled excitedly to Rose.

Colonel Mace stepped forward and introduced himself; the Doctor ignored him and gave him a dismissive wave as he tried to interoperate Rose's, Donna's and Martha's over-excited squeals and cackles.

"Oh thank god we got here in time" came a calm voice from the other end of the lorry, the Doctor turned to see JJ and Alex Rose stepping out of the office wearing lab coats, Alex Rose had once again changed her hair from the crimson red fringe to an electric blue, the only difference in either twins' appearance.

"So tell me then, what calls for a family reunion?" the Doctor asked amused.

"Yesterday 52 people died at the exact same circumstances across the world in eleven different time zones" Alex Rose said walking across the room with JJ trailing after her as the map appeared on the screen and the deaths popped up labelled. "Five AM in UK, six AM in France, eight AM in Moscow, one PM in China-"

"You mean they died at the exact same time" the Doctor said.

"Exactly. 52 deaths at the exact time worldwide" JJ said.

"How did they die?" the Doctor asked.

"They were all inside their cars" Colonel Mace said.

"They were poisoned" Martha elaborated. "Both me and Alex Rose checked the autopsies. No toxins whatever it is left immediately"

"What have the cars got in common?"

"Completely different makes but they are fitted with ATMOS and that is the ATMOS factory" Rose answered nodding to the wall where the factory stood outside.

"What is ATMOS?" the Doctor asked.

"Well come on even I know that!" Donna said. "Everyone's got ATMOS"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Stands for atmospheric emissions system. The ATMOS in your car reduces the engine admissions to zero"

"Zero? No car at all?" the Doctor asked looking impressed.

"And you get SatNav thrown in and free shopping vouchers" Donna added "if you introduce a friend, bargain!"

"So of course Donna recommended it to all of us and got Jack to buy one for the SUV despite my warnings" Alex Rose said cheekily.

"Cheek!" Donna chided her.

"And this is where they're making it Doctor, shipping it across the world. Seventeen factories across the globe but this is the central factory that is supplying them" Colonel Mace carried on ignoring Donna and Alex Rose.

"And you think ATMOS is alien?" the Doctor asked.

"It is our job to check that possibility Doctor" Colonel Mace said. They were led through the factory past the workers still being taken in by the UNIT soldiers to a secluded spot where a device was laid out. "And here it is, the ATMOS system laid bare. It's made and ready for every type and make of car"

"You must have checked it for yourself?" Rose said.

"I have but I need someone with better expertise, a subtle and finer hand at it all" Alex Rose said calmly staring at the Doctor.

"Who?" the Doctor asked he noticed everyone's eyes on him and their eyebrows raised. "Oh you mean me but surely you can handle this Alexandra after all you know everything" there was a teasing tone in there.

"Ok so why would aliens be so keen to clear out our atmosphere?" Donna asked.

"They don't" JJ said flatly. "Do you know how many cars are on planet Earth?" JJ asked. "Eight hundred million imagine that, controlling eight hundred million weapons"

Everyone shuddered at the idea.


	36. April 2004 prt 1

**April 2004**

She flipped through a month old magazine and threw it behind her shoulder, yawning out of sheer boredom. Moments like this were peaceful but boring with the underlining of fear. Fear of what they're going to do to her next, fear of who is going to come through those doors and fear of what is happening outside to her family.

The past year had been hell. There had been blood taking, more sedatives, more examiners examining her body during her time of the month, telekinesis tests, a whole load of psychic testing and then of course others.

A group of men didn't like her or they did a bit too much. They thought it was fun to put her through the electric shock all over again, laughing and jeering at her as she cried and screamed. They thought her to be pretty and said so while stroking her hair, stroking other parts despite her kicking and biting and fighting them off.

She gave in soon enough, they got more forceful and she just laid there crying silently as they jerked off inside her, tainting her, staining her, dirtying her.

The smallest comfort she had was that when the women were in here being patronising the men wouldn't do anything. This was why when they said they'll help her become a doctor during her free time she had insisted on a female tutor.

She had finished it all, the work. It only took her a few months and now under her pillow was several certificates announcing that she's a doctor. And as fantastic as that was it meant that she had nothing to keep her safe when the men get bored.

Like now, from the corner of her eye she can see the door creaking open and a military dressed guy walking in with a determined look on his face. She took a shaky breath before running across the room and ducking under the bed.

There was a snigger. "Is the pretty little girl frightened of the big scary man?" cam a syrupy voice from above.

She pressed a fist into her mouth to stop a sob coming out; she can't let him know just how frightened she was. She begged every deity out there to send Jack or her mother to rescue her.

Even better to send her father.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She could hear someone moving behind her, putting her cardigan on round her shoulders and placing a cup of tea on the desk next to her, a smooth hand stroking her hair.

"I promise you Rose, I will find your daughter and I will bring her back home" she can hear Jack whisper to her pressing a kiss on her temple. "Toshiko has hacked into every system Torchwood One has and she has found her. She has everything sorted; I know exactly what tests have been done and what Alex Rose needs when she gets home. We're going to have her safe, I promise"

"I should have never left him" Rose whispered feeling a tear fall down her cheek. "If anyone could have protected her better, made sure this never happened would have been him"

Jack decided it was best to not comment on that. "Toshiko has it all worked out Rose but she couldn't do it all on her own though she was determined to do it alone. I found someone, someone who would be the most spectacular partner for her. The pair of them together are fantastic and they're going to bring her back"

"Where's my son?" Rose asked loudly.

"JJ is just downstairs with the others, he's safe" Jack promised. "Rose we're getting her back, I hired a man, Owen Harper, he's going in there tonight with Toshiko as backup and they're going to get her back"

"Do you think they're better of with him?" she asked, Jack finally spotted the mobile in her hand and knew what she was thinking.

"No I don't" he said partly truthful and partly selfish. "I think when it comes down to it he won't be able to save them quicker than we can" he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "You're a fantastic mother Rose, this wasn't your fault"

"It feels like it sometimes" Rose whispered.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Tosh and Owen called in" Suzie said from her work desk. "They've made it into London and they're heading to Canary Wharf, so far so good"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch" JJ warned looking anxious. "Something can go wrong in the mean time"

"Oh don't say that! That's jinxing it!" Donna snapped as she paced the hub.

"We got to remain calm" Jack said from the stairs. "Pacing and panicking is not going to help Toshiko or Owen at all" he descended from the stairs and firmly grabbed hold of Donna. "Everything will be all right; I have faith in Toshiko and Owen"

"This is all my fault" Donna said pulling away from Jack. "If I never sent her out to Costa..."

"Listen to me!" Jack said shaking Donna slightly. "This isn't your fault, this is Torchwood One's fault, this is the sick bastards who thought kidnapping a fourteen year old was great fun's fault. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

"Sixteen" JJ said quietly. "She's sixteen now, we missed two of her birthdays"

"But we won't miss anymore" Jack promised.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Tosh felt her heart beat faster than usual, she barely knew Dr Owen Harper, a man forced on her by Jack to help with the assignment that was supposed to prove how trustworthy she was, she was now wondering if that was a line spun by Jack just to get her to agree to work with him. Owen Harper was handsome, sarcastic and hard but there was something beneath it all that made him lovable, maybe it was the way he can openly say he is a twat, who knows.

Owen was breathing down her neck as he looked over her shoulder to read her carefully printed off map.

"The kid's room is down the corridor and a right, right?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah" Tosh agreed starting to take a few steps forwards when footsteps of marching men could be heard near them.

"Quick turn the flashlight off!" Owen hissed snatching her wrist and pulling her into a cupboard and shutting the door tightly, his body crushed hers as he pressed her against the door, his face screwed up in concentration.

The footsteps got nearer and voices got louder.

"That alien freak was one hell of a lay" said a male voice. "Feisty as hell"

"Should be careful who you say that to, if Yvonne knew that we've been screwing the Doctor's daughter we'll be retconned and out of a job" another voice said warningly.

Owen had a look of disgust on his face that matched Tosh's. "Did they...?" she could barely finish the question it was so disgusting.

"Sick mother fuckers just because she's not human doesn't mean she hasn't got feelings" Owen muttered darkly. "come on lets find this kid and get out, something tells me if I stay here too long I might batter this idiots"

Tosh nodded and allowed Owen to steer her down the corridor and to the right, where there was a guard by the door.

"Shit!" Owen hissed taking a few steps back, pushing Tosh behind him.

"Who goes there?" the guard said holding up a gun.

"Oh put it away will ya?" Owen said bravely. "I'm Dr Owen Harper and this is Dr Toshiko Sato, we were sent by your little mates who want to make sure the kid ain't pregnant"

The guard paled. "You won't tell Yvonne will you? It was only a little fun"

Owen's hands had curled into fists. "We won't say a word, now let us in and go and have a break"

"Yes sir and thank you for the discretion" the guard said walking away.

Owen and Tosh reached the door, Owen groaned when he say the hand scan key lock but Tosh merely shrugged it off as she pulled a small GPA like computer out and wired it up, with a few strokes of the electronic pen the door sparked out and opened up.

"That was bloody brilliant" Owen said admiringly, Tosh merely blushed as she unhooked her small computer and followed Owen in the room.

The girl had grown over the year, several inches taller and her hair several inches longer, she was sitting curled up, arms round her legs beside the bed sobbing. Owen slowed his pace and hovered a few meters away from her.

"Alexandra?" he said softly, the girl looked up and he almost gasped at how alike she looked to her mother, every inch of her face was bloody replicated. "Alexandra my name is Dr Owen Harper, I've been sent by Jack Harkness, your godfather to get you home safely, Alexandra are you all right?"

"Dr Alexandra Rose Tyler" the girl said firmly her eyes flashing with indignation and Owen smiled; the girl had balls that was for sure. The girl got up and pulled an envelope out of her pillow case. "Read these and see I've been made a doctor two months ago"

"I believe you" Owen said holding his hands out. "Come on, lets get you out of here"

The girl looked reluctant to take his hands so instead Tosh moved forward offering her hand which the girl took instantly.

"We'll get you home safely" Tosh promised gently.

Owen was just wondering how he'll tell Jack that his precious little girl had been harmed in the worst possible way.


	37. April 2008 prt 2

**April 2008**

The Doctor was gritting his teeth as Rose encouraged Ross Jenkins to drive slower in what only he would label a flirtatious way but then again whenever Rose had spoken to a younger, more handsome and charming man he would label it flirting. After the Doctor helped Alex Rose examine the ATMOS Donna had discovered that all the workers had never taken a day off, which led to Martha and her examining the workers. Donna had then decided to go back to her family to warn them and had taken the twins with her (Alex Rose had mumbled something about her winnings as she left the car) leaving the Doctor, Rose and Ross to interrogate Rattigan, the creator of ATMOS who now owned his own school for geniuses.

While interrogating Rattigan the Doctor discovered a transmat, a Sontaran transmat and used it to find himself on a Sontaran ship when he came back Rose snapped at him until one of the Sontarans followed. The three ended up running.

"Rose will you stop flirting with your latest pretty boy for one minute!" the Doctor growled. "We have bigger issues than what speed Ross over there is driving"

"Excuse me I was not flirting!" Rose snapped. "If I wanted to flirt with someone it wouldn't be Ross, he is far too young for me; in fact he looks like my own children's age!"

"Oh yes speaking of _our _children, were you ever going to tell me or was I supposed to be in the dark about it for all eternity" the Doctor shouted back.

"Erm, Sir? Ma'am?" Ross said nervously.

"No! No, I was just trying to protect them because whether you intend to or not you would have broken their hearts" Rose snapped defensively. "I did my best to protect them and there had been moments when I almost called you-"

"So why _didn't _you?!" the Doctor grounded out in frustration, yanking at his hair.

"Because I was too scared! I was scared how you would react; I was scared that you would treat them like dirt that you would treat me like dirt that you would run away..." Rose snarled.

"Sir? Ma'am?" Ross said again.

"I wouldn't!" the Doctor protested.

"Wouldn't you? You were pretty keen to put a distance between us and we were only sleeping together" Rose said bitterly.

"SIR! MA'AM!" Ross shouted terrified.

"WHAT?!" both Rose and the Doctor snarled furiously.

"I'm not driving the car" the pair sat there in silence. "I've got no control, it's driving itself! It won't stop!"

This spurred the pair into action; the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to use it on the ATMOS while Rose began to tug at the doors.

"The doors are locked!" Rose shouted.

"Ah, it's deadlocked, I can't stop it!" the Doctor shouted.

"Turn left" the Sat-Nav said in it's electronic voice, the jeep jolts and swerves left.

"The Sat-Nav's just a box, wired through the whole car!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh I am so going to kill Alex Rose when I get my hands on her" Rose muttered, the Doctor sharing her sentiment exactly, the cheeky little brunette knew exactly what was going to happen. The Doctor's thoughts were cut off as the jeep swerved off the road, heading towards the river.

"We're heading for the river!" Ross shouted.

"ATMOS, you're programmed to contradict my orders?" the Doctor asked the Sat-Nav.

"Confirmed"

"Anything I say, you'd ignore it?"

"Confirmed"

"Then drive into the river! I order you to drive into the river! Do it! Drive into the river!" the Doctor roared at the machine.

"Are you crazy?!" Rose screamed.

The Doctor grabbed hold of her hand tightly and grinned. "Wasn't that the thing you liked about me?" he asked as the car suddenly skidded to a halt just a few inches away from the river, the Doctor wrenched open the car door and pulled Rose out running as fast as he could, Ross hot on their trail.

"Turn right... left... right... left..." the Sat-Nav said statically.

"Get down!" the Doctor shouted pushing Rose to the floor and jumping over her, protecting her from whatever explosion was to come, Ross threw himself onto the ground beside them.

"Left, right, left, right, left, left, right, left, right-" the Sat-Nav lets out a small bang and a shower of sparks, the Doctor looked up from his sprawled out position over Rose.

"Oh, was that it?" he said disappointment lacing his voice causing Rose to giggle. The Doctor looked down at her and suddenly felt a bit flushed; it had been a long time since he had been this close to her and right now her lying there beneath him looking incredibly tempting...

"I bet right now Alex Rose is out there laughing at us" Rose informed him with a twinkle in her eye.

The Doctor betted that right now all of the cosmos were laughing at him let alone his own daughter.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Alex Rose answered the door to see both of her parents looking annoyed. "You are so grounded" both of them said in unison.

"What the hell have I done?" Alex Rose asked in surprise. "Also I'm far too old to be grounded, legally an adult and all that"

"Alexandra stop sounding smug it doesn't become you" Jackie's voice snapped behind Alex Rose.

"Oh bloody hell I hate family reunions" the Doctor muttered.

"Hello to you too" Jackie snapped before pulling the Doctor into a big bear hug causing him to groan in pain as she crushed his ribs. "Why didn't you come round for Christmas? You're always welcome! Well are you going to come in or not? Wilf just put the kettle on"

"Actually I want a very long talk with Alex Rose here and JJ and Donna" the Doctor said untangling himself from Jackie.

Jackie turned to Alex Rose. "Just keep yourself and Wilf inside it's too dangerous for the pair of you be outside for the next few hours" Alex Rose said with a shrug.

Jackie nodded. "You take care of yourselves and those lot all right?" she said warningly to the Doctor who mockingly saluted her. "Good boy" Jackie said patronisingly before going back inside the house.

Within seconds Donna and JJ exited the house and the Doctor led the four to Sylvia's car, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and Alex Rose sighed.

"Look I'll save you sometime" she said holding a hand up. "It's not the best idea to touch the ATMOS with that because it would cause the defence mechanism to start. Yes I know exactly what the Sontarans are up to and it's not good"

"Why don't you just tell us and not let us do this song and dance?!" the Doctor groaned.

"Because we need to be subtle!" Alex Rose snapped. "look you know as well as I do that there are things I can't say and these are one of them, though I will say there's no point in calling Martha" she shot Donna a look who was half way dialling Martha's number at the Doctor's request. "It's not overly bad she'll help us but only in the Sontaran interest the real Martha is safe for now. That's all I can say right now"

"Oh good lord it's him and the twins, my day is ruined"

Everyone turned to see Sylvia standing there and Donna let out a moan. "Mum not now!"

"Those twins have an horrible habit of blowing things up, just last month they blew up my toaster!" Sylvia snapped while JJ and Alex Rose looked sheepish.

"We brought you a new one" JJ said weakly.

"And him! Doctor what's his name, he ruined your wedding, remember Donna? All explosive killer Christmas trees and Santas" Sylvia carried on pointing to the Doctor.

"Best party ever" Alex Rose muttered to JJ who nodded in agreement much to the Doctor's and Rose's amusement.

"Whenever that man is around bad things happen" Sylvia finished off, just then all the exhaust pipes began to release gas.

"Blimey she's good at being prophetic" Alex Rose muttered causing Donna to glare at her.

As they looked round the street they soon realised they couldn't see much since the gas had built up to a thick fog.


	38. April 2004 prt 2

**April 2004**

Jack clenched his fist and then unclenched it as he watched Owen conduct a couple tests on his little girl. The moment she entered the Hub JJ had run down to greet her with a hug only to have her flinch away and hide behind Toshiko and Owen, no matter how much begging JJ had done she refused to even look at him, Jack can tell the signs of a raped woman and avoiding males were usually one of them. It made him furious that someone dared touch his goddaughter like that.

He watched from the CCTV it seemed somehow between the moment Owen got her out of Canary Wharf and the moment Alex Rose entered the Hub; Owen had won a little trust from her. not a lot but enough to let him take blood samples and check her blood pressure and so on, the fact Owen used a soft voice Jack never heard the man use before and kept calling Alex Rose Dr Tyler and helped a bit as well.

"Bloody bastards" Jack heard his girlfriend spit out beside him, he turned to see Donna fuming with anger, her eyes sparking with a dangerous light. "When I get my hands on them...ooh!"

"Not unless I get my hands on them first" Jack said icily causing Donna to shiver, Jack noticed and wrapped an arm round her, pressing a kiss into her red curls. "How are Rose and JJ?"

"JJ has finally fallen asleep; I put him in your bed. Suzie has taken Rose out for a drink and to convince her that none of this is her fault" Donna said sighing.

Owen had finished whatever tests had been needed and was now injecting a sedative into Alex Rose's arm who's eyes were getting heavy-lidded with sleepiness as she slumped down on the bed.

"Owen said she was refusing to sleep" Jack explained to Donna's silent question in a soft voice. "I don't even want to think why she's too scared to sleep"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She woke up with a shuddering scream in a strange bed, she wondered if she had been moved to a different cell and then she remembered. Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper were sent to save her by Jack, their futures and possibilities have haunted her for weeks on end before she finally met them in the flesh, that despite her fear and mistrust she had already partly trusted them.

But she couldn't help but wonder why Jack didn't come for her himself. Was he still angry at her for shouting and running off? Did he hate her for being rude to Suzie? Did he no longer love her? She already lost the never there father, she can't lose this father figure. Yet the idea of him near her scared her, all men scared her right now, even her own twin.

She can't stop the memories mixed with visions the men's stale breath, someone dying, the men's rough hands touching and slapping her, blood pouring everywhere, bruises being inflicted while the grabbed her, tears falling....

She pulled at her hair and fell back groaning in her pillow, she can hear every word those men said about her age, her face, her body and her hair.

"_Such a pretty little girl, such a pretty long girly hair, such a girl"_

If she was a boy would they have done the same? Maybe but she doesn't want to know but she no longer wanted to be a girl anymore. She jumped up off of the bed and ran into the medic table, fumbling through the equipment until she found sharp surgical scissors. She held them up slowly, her breathing deepening when the door suddenly threw itself open.

"Alex Rose, no!" Rose shouted.

"You...you...weren't there..." Alex Rose sobbed holding the scissors closer to her neck.

"Honey, killing yourself won't solve anything sweetie" Rose said reaching out slowly to take the scissors away.

"I won't kill myself" Alex Rose whispered in a dead voice. "I just won't be a girl anymore"

"Darling I don't think regeneration works like that" Rose said gently her hand wrapping round Alex Rose's wrist.

"NO!"

Suddenly Alex Rose pushed Rose into the wall and held the scissors up, she grabbed a handful of her messy brown curls and began to hack away at them, Rose sat there in a mix of shock and relieve as she watched Alex Rose carried on hacking through her hair.

When Alex Rose dropped the scissors she crawled over to Rose who wrapped her arms round her daughter and rocked the sobbing girl.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

In an attempt to build Alex Rose's confidence up Donna took Alex Rose to the hairdresser to neaten up the hacked hair and then to some shops for new clothes since over the past year and a bit she had grown a few inches. What was a good morning where Alex Rose had ordered another couple inches off her hair and then dyed the tips red. They then went through some shops buying jeans and t-shirts, however between shops, Alex Rose went missing.

Taking shaky breaths Donna fumbled with her mobile dialling Jack's number. "Jack, I lost Alex Rose"

"WHAT?!"

Donna flinched at Jack's roar. "I lost her between Primark and New Look" Donna carried on calmly.

"Ok, ok I'll get the others to go through the CCTV and-"

"Jack, I think I know where she went. Let me go after her" Owen's voice piped up.

There was a muffled conversation before Jack's voice came back. "Owen is going after her, you come back here"

"Ok" Donna mumbled before hanging up, she has a feeling that Jack won't be forgiving her for this in a long time.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Alex Rose's hand was hovering over the pregnancy tests, not sure what to pick when she spotted Owen from the corner of her eye, she let out a little yelp and jumped away.

"Alexandra don't worry, calm down, I won't hurt you" Owen said quietly.

"Dr Tyler" Alex Rose corrected.

"Dr Tyler I know why you are here" Owen said with a slight eye roll.

"I have to be sure" Alex Rose said calmly but her hands were shaking.

"You're not pregnant"

Alex Rose turned to face him. "W-what?"

"You're not pregnant, I did the tests, you're not pregnant and you have no sexual transmitted diseases...you're in the clear Alex Rose, you're in the clear"

"I-I-I'm in the clear?"

"You're in the clear"

Alex Rose fell into Owen's arms crying in sheer relieve.


	39. April 2008 prt 3

**Author's Note: in loving memory of Suki Clark, born May 1989 died January 2009. The best pet ever. **

**April 2008 **

"Oh I don't believe this!" Sylvia groaned. "What did I tell you? Every single time, that man and those kids are here something bad happens"

"Mum just get inside the house" Donna snapped as she herded her mother up the path as a taxi cab drove by and stopped, Ross the young UNIT soldier stuck his head out of the driver's window.

"Doctor! Rose! This is all I could find that didn't have ATMOS!" he shouted.

The pair ran to the taxi and climbed in, shortly followed by JJ while Alex Rose took the front passenger's seat.

"Donna are you coming or what?!" the Doctor shouted over his son's shoulder.

"Yeah!"

"Donna don't go, look what happens every time that Doctor man appears. Stay with us please" Sylvia pleaded.

"Don't listen to her my darling. Go with her!" Wilf shouted from an open window.

"DAD!" Sylvia shrieked as Jackie was trying to pull Wilf back in and shut the window, Wilf however was fighting back as he kept shouting encouragements.

"Don't listen to her, go with Rose and the twins and this Doctor bloke. That's my girl!" Donna climbed into the taxi with everyone and shut the door. "Bye!" Wilf shouted waving before Jackie succeeded in pulling him back in and slamming the window shut.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Ross parked the car just before the barrier; the whole dysfunctional family leaped out Donna who was last slammed the door shut.

"Ross look after yourself, stay in the building" Alex Rose said.

"Will do" Ross said nodding before everyone walked along, bumping into each other.

"The air is disgusting" Donna croaked out in between coughs.

"Doesn't bother me, get inside the TARDIS and take the twins with you" the Doctor said looking concerned. Donna began to walk away when the Doctor called her back. "Oh! I haven't given you a key!" he pulled out silver key from his pocket and passed it to Donna.

"Before we get all sentimental, I vote we get out of this gas" Alex Rose said before whispering something long in the Doctor's ear who gave her a curt nod.

"Good idea" Donna said taking the key. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and ran off towards the barrier. "Where are you going?" Donna shouted looking vaguely amused.

"To stop a war!" the Doctor called back before ducking under the barrier.

Donna let out a small moan in reply before starting to cough again, both JJ and Alex Rose half dragged; half carried her towards the TARDIS.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose, Martha and the Doctor ran the alley where the TARDIS was supposed to be only to see the gas; Rose pulled away from the Doctor and turned round in circles desperately.

"Doctor where is the TARDIS?" she asked looking fearfully. "Where are my children?"

"I can taste it, in the air! Blah! It's a sort of metal tang...teleport exchange." The Doctor walked back up to Martha while giving Rose a reassuring wink. "It's the Sontarans they've taken it. I'm stuck...on Earth...AGAIN! How rubbish is that? Sorry no offense but still!"

"So what do we do?" Martha asked taking a step forward to him.

"Well...a ship should never detect it" the Doctor murmured staring at Martha with suspicion. Martha turned round and glared at him.

"What?" she snapped.

"I was just wondering, have you told your family?" the Doctor asked.

"NO! What for?" Martha snapped. Rose knew immediately that this was not Martha Jones, Martha would have phoned her family, Martha wouldn't have snapped like this. For god sake Martha would do anything for her family. She might have known Martha for almost a year but she knew her well.

"Gas" Rose prompted. "it's not safe outside"

"Of course! I will yeah" the fake Martha said. "what about Donna? Where is she?"

"Oh...she's gone home" the Doctor lied. "She's not like you, she's not a soldier." It sickened Rose to see Martha's face look gleeful to that. "Right then, back we go" she said running off back to the base.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna peered round the door and let out a little gasp, she turned round to the twins, JJ who was examining the console in interest and Alex Rose who was lying on the captain's seat swinging her legs.

"We're on the Sontaran ship" Donna whispered.

"I know" Alex Rose said calmly looking dazed.

"What are we going to do? Will the Doctor or UNIT save us?" Donna asked worriedly.

Alex Rose didn't answer, her legs stopped swinging and she stared up at the ceiling in a blank expression, JJ and Donna swapped concerned glances before JJ made his way to Alex Rose. JJ put a hand on his sister's shoulder and shook her gently.

"Alex?"

"Jenny!" Alex Rose said suddenly sitting up with a grin. "I like Jenny, do you like Jenny? Jenny is a good name isn't it?"

"Jenny's...good..." JJ said trying to not laugh.

"Jenny is a good name Donna" Alex Rose said cheerfully. "And don't worry, Dad knows a large amount of what's going on"

"So that's what you were whispering!" JJ exclaimed.

"Yep, we just sit and wait I'm afraid" Alex Rose said tucking some hair behind her ear before examining her nails.

"You're going to get bored" Donna remarked.

"Are you kidding? In this place, I bet I can find something entertaining" Alex Rose said, a hum coming from the TARDIS in an agreement.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor wordlessly held his hand out for Rose's mobile who gave it to him without argument, chewing her lip nervously as he dialled Martha's old number.

Donna answered immediately. "What happened? Where are you?"

"Still on Earth but don't worry I got my secret weapon" the Doctor said quietly.

"What's that?"

"You"

"Somehow that's not making me happy" Donna snapped into the phone. "Can't you just zap us back to Earth with that remote thing?"

"Yeah I don't have a remote. I really needed you on that ship, which is why I made them move the TARDIS. I'm sorry but I need you to go outside"

"But there's Sontruns out there!" Donna said in a childlike voice.

"Sontarans" Rose, Alex Rose, JJ and the Doctor corrected at the same time.

"They're not going to be hanging about drinking coffee; I can talk you through it." The Doctor continued with an eye roll.

"What if they find me? Or worse the twins" Donna shot back.

"I know, I know and I wouldn't ask but I have nothing else. The planet is choking Donna" the Doctor said pleadingly.

There was a pause before Donna replied. "What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"The Sontarans are in the factory which means they have a teleport on their ship and they deadlocked it. The Doctor needs you to reopen the link" Alex Rose said quickly.

"Yes thank you Alex Rose" the Doctor said.

"But I can't even mend a fuse!" Donna protested.

"Donna stop talking about yourself like that" Rose hissed into the phone. "If I a nineteen year old council estate kid could do something like that then you can as well!"

"You nineteen? Keep dreaming Blondie" Donna snorted into the phone.

"Yes well I'm not now obviously" Rose said rolling her eyes. There was moments pause and whispers could be heard.

"There's a Sontrun – Sontaran out there" Donna muttered.

"Did he see you?"

"No he had his back to me"

"Right Donna on the back of his neck there's a plug like hole. A probic vent, one blow to the probic vent knocks him out" the Doctor instructed.

"But he's going to kill me!"

"I'm sorry, I swear to god I am so sorry but you got to try!" the Doctor begged.

There was a long pause before Donna answered. "Back in the neck!" she said smugly, the twins sniggers could also be heard.

"Oh! Now then you got to find the external junction to the teleport" the Doctor instructed Donna.

"Well what does it look like?"

"Erm circular panel. Looks a bit like a left t with a horizontal line in it with two fs back to back" the Doctor described the external junction.

"Well there's a door" Donna said weakly.

"Is there a switch by the side?"

"Yeah there is but it's Sontaran shape you need three fingers."

"You got three fingers" Rose, the Doctor, Alex Rose and JJ pointed out with a frown.

"Oh yeah" there was a pause. "What are you four psychic" another pause. "Yes I know you are Alex Rose" another pause "I'm through"

"You're brilliant you are" the Doctor said kissing the phone.

"Shut up!" Donna whispered. "Right...to the livery"

The Doctor spotted the Colonel coming back in. "Got to go keep the line on" the Doctor whispered quickly before running out of the office. "I SAID YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!"

"Positions" Colonel Mace said throwing two gasmasks at the Doctor and Rose. "That means everyone" the Doctor and Rose began to follow when the fake Martha came up to them.

"You're not going without me" she said.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Rose and the Doctor said before exchanging strange looks.


	40. September 2004

**September 2004**

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and the fact she leaned into his touch and not flinch was a huge improvement. It took some time and a lot of reassuring from Jack and JJ before she had even allowed them in the same room as her for more than five minutes. She looked up with a mischievous glint in her eye and a grin on her lips, her hair was now highlighted with fuchsia pink and she now started to experiment with makeup.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't want to be tied down to one country, I want to see loads of different places" she said squirming in excitement.

"According to your mother that's exactly how your father feels, she says you're definitely your father's daughter" he said with a chuckle.

Her glint faded and something dangerous flashed in her eyes. "I am nothing like him" she said coldly. "I'll always come back"

He ruffled her hair. "Course you will kid, now you take care and enjoy New York. Bring me back a souvenir"

She gave him a quick hug. "Will do, bye Owen"

"Bye kid"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Altogether there were thirteen men who had touched her wrongly, who had invaded her, violated her and terrified her. It took a lot of hacking (with help of Toshiko) to get an image of them all and to find out who they were and where they live. It took months of stalking to find out their routines and when they would be alone.

Then he went out of the hunt, he forced them to look at him, so he could see the terror in their eyes as he tortured them. He whispered threats and reminded them exactly what they did tuning out their pleading and begging. He then killed them, letting their blood splatter him.

He sat there frozen in a seedy hotel covered in blood, waiting for her to come.

He needed her forgiveness if Donna Noble can see him like this and love him still then it would be all right. Wouldn't it?

The door opened and a loud gasp could be heard when suddenly Donna was kneeling before him, tugging at his shirt. "What happened? Where are you injured? Who did this to you love?" she asked frantically.

"It isn't my blood" he said coldly as he clamped onto Donna's hand. "I made them pay. The men who touched our little girl, I made them pay"

She was suppressing the urge to shudder; he can tell as she pulled away and went into the bathroom. She was disgusted at him, he was sure. But then she comes back with a flannel, soaking wet with a bar of soap and begins to scrub the blood off his hands and his face.

When she was finished with his face and hands she began to unbutton his shirt. "We might have to get rid off this, it's stained"

"Don't care" he murmured.

She threw his shirt to aside and then began to untie his shoes. "Lets get you to bed, you need your sleep"

"Don't want to sleep"

She looked up and blushed slightly before he pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss itself was rough, passionate and filled with lust; she felt her top being literally ripped off of her as Jack picked her up onto his bed and rolling on top of her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

When Donna woke up she found Jack standing with his back to her as he stared out of the window, he was wearing a new shirt that he must have went out and brought while she was asleep. She stretched out, enjoying the burn of her muscles that had been overused the night before and gave a yawn before climbing out and making her way to Jack, wrapping her arms round his waist and tip-toeing to kiss his Adam's apple.

"Morning sunshine" she whispered huskily. Jack merely pulled away and turned to look at her with a dead eyed look. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Donna...I've been thinking and I think we need to talk" Jack said flatly.

"Oh that's never good" Donna said in a light voice trying to laugh it off, Jack sat her down on the bed and stood in front of her.

"We shouldn't be together" Jack said firmly. "You're too young and innocent and free to be tied down to me"

"You should have thought of that before you started this relationship fifteen years ago, you know when I was nineteen and literally young, innocent and free" Donna snapped crossing her arms.

"I am a murderer Donna! I tortured men not just last night but years and years before. I am a Time Agent who doesn't take no for an answer, I am a conman who leaves people in messes, I am a soldier and Head of Torchwood Three" Jack ranted. "But one thing, one thing I will always be is immortal"

"I don't care about any of those things" Donna snarled, tears building up in her eyes. "I love you for you, I don't care what you've done in the past or how many people you slept, that's all you and I love _you_"

"You can spend your life with me but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. You'll wither and you'll die" Jack said coldly.

Donna stood up and slapped him hard. "Don't ever spin my that line, forget me killing you sunshine, Rose would"

She then yanked on her clothes, using Jack's bloodied shirt instead of her ripped top before marching out of the room with her head held up proud.

Jack let out a frustrated groan for the first time ever he could see why the Doctor was pushing Rose away before she left. And if it hurts him as much as this hurts Jack, then Jack sympathises with the poor bastard.


	41. April 2008 prt 4

**April 2008**

The bullets were working and UNIT were fighting the Sontarans as they managed to get back into the factory. The Doctor and Rose snuck of away from the Colonel and dragged the fake Martha with them, using the sonic screwdriver to find the signal they needed to follow.

"But shouldn't we follow the Colonel?" Martha asked.

"You Rose and me Martha like old times, well not exactly old times, almost old times or maybe a new era. Come on!" the Doctor said cheerfully. The signal led them down the stairs and into a dark corridor which immediately lit up. "No Sontarans here, they can't resist a battle" the Doctor murmured. "Here we go" the signal led them to a door which the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver on to open.

They walked in to see Martha lying on a metal grid in a white hospital night gown. Rose ran to her side and landed on her knees as she cupped Martha's cheek. "Oh Martha I'm so sorry" she whispered.

The Doctor slid his hand down to Martha's pulse. "Still alive." he heard footsteps and the click of a gun; he turned to see fake Martha holding a gun to Rose's head. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Wish you carry a gun now?" fake Martha asked.

"Not at all" the Doctor said.

"Not really" Rose added scrunching her nose up.

"I've been stopping the nuclear launch all this time" fake Martha gloated.

"You did exactly what I wanted" Rose said standing up to face fake Martha. "I needed to stop them myself never mind the bleeding Sontarans. Didn't need Earth to start a war, you! Are a triple agent"

"When did you work it out?" fake Martha asked frowning.

"About you? Right from the start" the Doctor said calmly. "Alex Rose told me"

"Martha always puts her family first, even before me. Also you stink! You might as well have worn a t-shirt saying CLONE...though not in front of Jack, you remember him don't you? Because you got all of her memories. That's why the Sontarans were protecting her, to get you inside of UNIT. Martha Jones is keeping you alive" Rose ripped the helmet of off Martha's head causing both girls to gasp.

The clone fell to the floor with her hand clutching her chest, dropping the gun. The Doctor kicked it across the floor and helped Martha up.

"It's all right sweetie we got you" Rose said soothingly, the Doctor saw instantly how much motherhood had changed Rose who before would probably just ask if Martha was all right.

"There was this thing Rose, this alien thing with this head" Martha babbled panicky.

Rose's phone began to ring and the Doctor walked off to answer it. "Hold on Martha for a minute"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The clone died slowly, she managed to tell Martha (who was now also wearing the Doctor's coat) what was in the gas which the Doctor figured out it was clone feed which meant the Sontarans were converting Earth to be a breeding planet. The Doctor managed to fix up the teleport bringing back Donna and the twins just in time, who hugged Rose tightly while screaming how much she hated the Doctor. The five of them stepped into the teleport after the Doctor brought the TARDIS back.

"Here we go the whole family back together, well we were never together and Jackie isn't here-"

"Let's just go" Alex Rose said cutting through her father's babble.

"We're not going back on the ship are we?" Donna asked looking terrified.

"No we're going to..." JJ typed in the code and they were teleported. "Here the Rattigan Academy, owned by-"

Rattigan came out looking panicked while holding a gun at them "it wasn't my fault! They lied to me!"

The Doctor sighed and yanked the gun out of Rattigan's hand. "This is becoming a theme" he grumbled.

"Nice coat, it suits you" Donna said as her and Martha strolled past Rattigan.

"Feel like a kid in my dad's clothes" Martha admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, well if you're calling him dad you're definitely getting over him" Donna said lightly.

"Part of the family now, be welcome to call him Dad" Alex Rose added with a cheeky grin. "Though I don't think Mum would appreciate you calling her Mum just yet"

******DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"That's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles, they were holding back. Because, caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack. Ground-to-air engagement could've sparked off the whole thing" the Doctor babbled as he handed another tool to Alex Rose who was working with JJ on something.

"What like set fire to the atmosphere?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army. And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory. Planning a little trip, were we?" Alex Rose answered gritting her teeth in concentration.

"They promised me a new world" Rattigan said sulking slightly.

"You were building equipment, ready to terraform El Mondo Luko" the Doctor snapped.

"So that humans could live there and breathe the air with this, not on our watch! Which is why we made this! An atmospheric converter" JJ said snatching up whatever he and Alex Rose were building and the pair ran out with everyone following, the Doctor looking proud while the others looked confused.

"That's London. You can't even see it. My family's in there" Donna said looking horrified.

"If I can get this on the right setting..." JJ mumbled.

"JJ, hold on, your father said the atmosphere would ignite" Rose said biting her lip anxiously.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" the Doctor said running a hand through his hair.

___Alex Rose presses down on a button and a flame shoots up into the sky and covers it, making a beautiful orange glow. Both Alex Rose and JJ cross their fingers._

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please..." they murmured together. The orange flames disappear leaving a clear blue sky and everyone sighs in relieve.

"They're geniuses!" Rattigan exclaimed.

"Just brilliant" Martha enthused.

"That's my kids!" both the Doctor and Rose said wrapping an arm round the nearest twin and kissing their forehead.

"Now we're in trouble!" Alex Rose said cheerfully as she picks up the converter and runs back to the building.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Sontarans are never defeated." Alex Rose said, pressing a few buttons on her device. "They'll be preparing for war, I...well I made this to recalibrate Sontaran air so..."

"You're going to ignite them" Martha said quietly.

"You'll kill yourself!" Donna said feeling dread and horror.

"Just send it up by itself" Rose pleaded tearfully. "Put it on a delay"

"I can't" Alex Rose whispered.

"Why not?" Donna demanded to know, hands on her hips.

"Because we got to give them a choice" Alex Rose argued, the Doctor nodded in agreement. "Yeah I know it's not likely for them to go away but this is being the better person"

"That's true" the Doctor said. "But let me go instead, you're too young"

"Tell Ianto I love him and I'm sorry" Alex Rose said loudly ignoring the Doctor before she pressed down firmly on teleport device, disappearing.

"NO!" Rose and JJ screamed at the same time, the Doctor gave a sad sigh and Donna let out a growl of annoyance while Martha stared at the teleport pod with a mournful gaze.

Rose grabbed hold the Doctor by his suit jacket lapel and began to shake him. "Bring her back! Bring my little girl back! Put me in her place, I can't die, don't let her die!" she was crying hard and the Doctor held her tightly, rocking her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Rattigan was fiddling with the teleport device and Martha eyed him with suspicion "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Something clever" Rattigan replied before disappearing.

Just as quickly as Rattigan had vanished Alex Rose appeared kneeling on the floor gasping, Rose pulled away from the Doctor to embrace her daughter only to be beaten by JJ who was holding Alex Rose up in the air.

"Stupid twin, stupid, stupid, stupid twin" he admonished her in a choked voice as Alex Rose hugged back just as tightly.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor walked in the direction of the TARDIS, Martha by his side who looked refreshed but a bit grim. Today's events were probably rolling through her mind, he knew the feeling so many people had died or almost died, his own daughter included. Today he saw that there was probably a bit too much of him in his children, he couldn't help but wonder how the hell Rose, Donna and Jack coped over the years.

"How about another trip" the Doctor offered. "As a sorry you got cloned"

Martha laughed and shook her head. "As much as I enjoy seeing the universe with you I don't think I should. I have a life here, my family needs me and so does Tom. Besides I'm having dinner with the twins, Rose and Jackie and from what I heard one trip would make me miss a year. Don't want to suffer the wrath of Jackie Tyler, do you?"

"One time, one time and everyone makes you pay" the Doctor muttered under his breath before giving Martha a grin. "Course not, well then Dr Jones I guess this is goodbye"

"Until the next family reunion" Martha said with a smirk, the Doctor shuddered. "Remember I'm part of the family now, Alex Rose said so. Besides there's also the wedding, I want you and Donna there, no arguments mister!"

"Wouldn't dream of it" the Doctor said.

The pair hugged tightly and Martha gave him a small smile. "I'll leave you to the wolves, tell Rose I'll be in the car waiting for her"

"Yes Ma'am" the Doctor said with a grin as he waltzed off to the TARDIS, when he opened the door he blinked, the sight of Rose standing in the TARDIS was one he thought he would never see again.

After today it will never be something he'll see again unless he asked...but would she? She had her own life, her own family, though to be fair part of her family were his as well. I mean her children were his; her mother was his annoying Jackie who decided that she would mother him, her closest friends were his closest friends, so really coming with him wouldn't mean leaving her family...

Right?

"Oi Space-boy are you going to stand there gormlessly or are you going to say goodbye like the rest of us schmucks?" Donna snapped waving a hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh right yes" the Doctor said shaking his head causing the twins to laugh; the Doctor took a step towards Rose. "Err...well I guess, this is goodbye until the next family reunion or Martha's wedding whatever comes first though I really hope nothing happens on Martha's wedding because whenever I go to a wedding-"

He was cut of by the TARDIS door slamming shut, he turned round to look at it when suddenly the TARDIS jerked and everyone stumbled as it began to move.

"Doctor what's happening?!" Donna shouted.

"I didn't sign up for this!" JJ shouted looking a bit green as he clung to the railings. There was another violent shake and everyone fell to the floor, Alex Rose's laughter could be heard and so could Donna and Rose's shouts to both the Doctor and Alex Rose.

But the Doctor wasn't paying attention to them; he was too busy staring at the jar that held his hand...it was bubbling.


	42. June 2005

**June 2005**

"So what exactly are you looking for?" Rose asked as she pushed a hanger along the rail, scrunching her nose up in disgust at the t-shirt, long ago it used to be something she would wear all the time, now she was over thirty closing into forty and all blimey her style had changed.

"Something sexy but not trashy, classy but not too expensive or anything" Donna said going through the dresses. "I want to get laid tonight but I don't want the guy thinking I'm some tart"

"What happened to that guy? The one with the nail polish?" Rose asked.

"He left me for a man" Donna said with a shrug.

"I knew he was gay" Rose muttered. "But honestly Donna isn't he your fifteenth boyfriend since September"

"Twenty-eighth" Donna corrected.

"Yeah that doesn't exactly _help _your case" Rose said holding up a red leather jacket against her chest and then shook her head, practically throwing it back on the railings, she edged past a dark skinned woman. "S'cuse me" she muttered before joining Donna's side.

"I've dated the same man for over a decade, nothing more, occasionally we lived together but we never got married or anything" Donna said sighing.

"So you want a commitment?"

"No I want to shag as many guys as it takes before I decide I want to settle down" Donna said holding up a black silk dress. "What do you think?"

Rose checked the price tag. "Way over your budget is what I think" she said critically.

Donna huffed before putting the dress back on the railings. "What about you? Alex Rose is travelling round the world and JJ is working in Cardiff, you have no reason to not date. How about I set you up on one? Or we could double"

"No thanks, I think I would prefer to spend this century single" Rose said scrunching her nose up in distaste at the orange blouse. "I thought they stopped making these after the seventies" she muttered to herself.

"Are you still hung up on that Doctor bloke?" Donna asked.

"He's the father of my children Donna" Rose protested, her cheeks turning a faint pink.

"Rose it's been seventeen years and a bit, he hasn't come back and he's not going to" Donna said sternly. "You're not going to phone him and ask him to come back either so there's just no point"

"Thing is Donna once you have the Doctor even in a platonic relationship, there's no one else for you. You're ruined for life because there's no one better than the Doctor" Rose said sadly.

"Doubt it" Donna snorted.

"Oh yeah? Look up Sarah Jane Smith and I'll prove it to you" Rose challenged, her eyes flashing with indignation.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

He found her in San Francesco, sitting in the Golden Gate Park, sunglasses on and enjoying the sunlight.

"Are you just going to stand there Jack or are you going to sit down?" she called out not looking at him at all or if she was her sunglasses were hiding it well.

"You're mad at me" he stated.

"Mildly miffed, enormously irritated would be better descriptions" she said coolly. "You were a coward doing that"

"I took revenge for you"

"I didn't mean that, I meant you were a coward breaking up with Donna like that" she said and he was pretty sure if she wasn't wearing her sunglasses he would see her eyes roll. "Yeah sure the revenge might have been too much, might have brought you down to their level a bit but going down to the Doctor's level? That's disgusting"

"Alexandra one day you'll understand what it's like to fall in love with a mortal" Jack said sadly. "And you'll understand just how much it hurts to see them age and die while you have to live on"

"Donna and Mum aren't like Estelle or Sarah Jane or any other companion you and the Doctor have taken up. They're different, will be different, have been different" Alex Rose snapped.

Jack sighed; he knew there was no way getting through to Alex Rose. "Can I buy you lunch?"

"Sure you can and a dinner and a night out and a plane ticket back home when you leave. Can't stay in America forever can I?"

Jack chuckled. "No, no you can't" he agreed.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Donna led Rose to a smart small looking house with a smirk on her face. Rose instantly knew that this was Sarah Jane's house and that Donna was determined to prove that there is no such thing a no better man than the Doctor. Donna reached out a knocked the door with three impatient knocks and tapped her foot impatiently while waiting for the door to be opened.

Sarah Jane answered in moments she looked exactly the same as she did when Rose first met her. Not that Rose expected Sarah Jane to look younger but the sight of such a familiar face made her heart flutter in excitement, she half expected the Krillitain to turn up and they'd have to run soon.

"Hello?"

"Hi I'm Donna Noble and this is Rose Tyler, Rose used to travel with the Doctor" Donna said holding her hand for a shake. Sarah Jane who looked a bit shocked took Donna's hand while staring at Rose in a transfixed way that made Rose nervous.

"Would you like to come in? I could make you some coffee or tea" Sarah Jane offered.

"As much as that sounds lovely I'm afraid this is just a flying visit. You see, Rose here meets you for the first time in February 2006 so don't mention any of this to her younger self" Donna carried on.

"The Doctor got the wrong time?" Sarah Jane guessed.

"Try twenty years" Rose said sadly.

"But you look no older than twenty five!" Sarah Jane exclaimed.

"Immortal but don't mention it to my younger self, I don't work it out for ages" Rose said flatly. "Anyway Donna is convinced that I should move on from the Doctor since it's been twenty years and I need to start dating" Rose continued rolling her eyes.

"You should" Sarah Jane said gravely. "I didn't, I waited for decades and for what? Nothing, I wasted my life and now I can never have children or grandchildren. You maybe immortal Rose but it's best to move on now before something happens and you can never have a child"

"Who cares about children?!" Donna cried out. "Rose already gave birth to the Doctor's kids twenty years ago! I just believe that she needs someone to keep her warm in those cold lonely nights"

Sarah Jane stood there looking gobsmacked, Rose pitied the woman and quickly stepped up and gave her a hug. "Please forgive me for being such a childish brat when we meet in a few months time" she whispered. "That's just after I found out I was pregnant, so I'm a bit hormonal. And just so you know, I think you're fantastic and so does the Doctor"

Sarah Jane gave a weak nod.

"Well then..." Donna said looking a bit nervous and unsure. "I guess we better go then"

"No!" Sarah Jane said suddenly. "Come in for a cup of coffee or tea and I'll tell you some really good stories"


	43. Messaline 6012 prt 1

**Messaline 6012 **

When the TARDIS finally stopped rocking and slowed to a stop Alex Rose jumped up and whooped in excitement while everyone else got up slowly rubbing their backs.

"What the hell did you do?" Donna snapped.

"Nothing!" the Doctor said. "The TARDIS was acting entirely on her own"

"But why would she want us wherever we are?" Rose asked stretching her arms.

"You'll have to go out and see" Alex Rose said jiggling impatiently by the door.

"And you're not going to tell us are you?" JJ said sighing. Alex Rose shook her head and flashed another cheeky grin causing Donna and Rose to groan and the Doctor to chuckle. "Guess we have to go out and see what Alex Rose knows" JJ said.

They stepped out to find themselves in a dark tunnel with metal barriers scattered across.

"So what exactly is so amazing about this dump?" Donna asked wrinkling her nose up in disgust.

Before Alex Rose could answer either the truth or her usual evasions three men carrying guns came running out. "Stay where you are!" the younger one with huge pimples shouted. "Drop your weapons"

The five held their arms out. "We're not armed" the Doctor said flickering his hands back and forth. "See no weapons"

"Look at the back of their hands" one of the men said. "They're clean."

"Right then lets have them processed" the pimply boy said. "You first" he said to the Doctor. The two other men handed their weapons the pimply boy and grabbed hold of the Doctor on either side.

"OI!" the Doctor shouted. "Clean hands!"

"Leave him alone GI Joe wannabes" Donna snarled about to follow them when Rose grabbed hold of her and held her back.

They shoved the Doctor's arm into a machine and he gasped. "Something tells me this isn't going to clean my hands- OW!"

"What are you doing to him?" Donna demanded.

"Everyone gets processed" the pimply boy said.

"What's happening?" JJ murmured in Alex Rose's ear.

"Well, you know how we always wanted a little brother or sister...?" Alex Rose said in a sing song voice.

"Yes...wait! What? Nooooooooo"

"Oh yes"

"It's taking a tissue sample" the Doctor choked out to Donna. "Ow, ow, ow, OW! It's extracted it, some kind of accelerator" he frowned. The machine let him go and he stumbled back, Rose ran to him.

"Are you all right?" she asked holding the Doctor's hand up to see a long cut on the back of the Doctor's hand.

"Yeah I'm fine" the Doctor whispered as the doors of the large silver and blue metal thing opened up and smoke came floating out, legs could be seen. The smoke cleared up as a blonde woman no older than Alex Rose and JJ stepped out wearing a green t-shirt and black leather trousers.

"Arm yourself" the pimply boy said to the new one handing him a gun. The new boy stared at the gun in wonder.

"Where did he come from?" Rose asked.

"From me" the Doctor whispered staring at the girl in shock.

"From you? How?" Rose asked. The girl was putting the gun together, taking the safety off. "Who is she?"

"Well she is...she's my daughter" the Doctor said.

The girl finished snapping with the gun and grinned at the Doctor. "Hello Dad"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Are you prepared to take orders? To fight?" the pimply boy asked the Doctor's daughter.

"Instant mental download strategic virtual protocol with 5000 strategies and good physical health" the Doctor's daughter replied as the pair got into position for battle. "Oh I'm ready"

"Did you say daughter?" Donna asked the Doctor in disbelieve.

"Not fair I wanted a brother" JJ muttered causing Alex Rose to elbow him.

"Yep technically she is" the Doctor said.

"How?"

"Progeniation Reproduction from a single cell orgasm" Alex Rose replied. "Means one parent is biologically mother and father. Takes the cells rearrange them and make them grow...very quickly apparently" a smirk formed. "Instant sister, I love it"

There was a clanking sound and shadows could be seen on the tunnels ceiling. "Something's coming" the Doctor's daughter shouted.

"Its the Hath!" the pimply boy shouted. The shooting began immediately and Rose, Alex Rose, JJ, the Doctor and Donna ducked down as the Hath and the boys fought. A man got killed by a fish like creature that must have been a Hath.

"They're coming through the tunnel we go to block it" one of the other men shouted. "Get the detonator"

"You're not detonating anything!" the Doctor shouted. Running out to stop them. The Hath came through and his daughter began to fight with one of them in hand to hand combat. Rose turned in time to see JJ being dragged away by a Hath.

"JJ!" her son's new sister picked up the detonator. "No don't!" but it was too late she slammed her hand onto the button and the alarms began.

They ran as fast as they could just barely missing the explosion that shook the tunnel causing a block in the tunnel.

"You sealed off the tunnel" the Doctor said quietly. "Why did you do that?" he said glaring at his new daughter who Alex Rose was staring in a mixture of anger and interest.

"Because they were trying to kill us!" his youngest protested.

"They got my son!"

"Collateral damage" she said coldly. "He lost two of his men, you don't see him whinging"

"His name is JJ, he isn't collateral damage and he is your brother, just like I am your sister, call me collateral damage and I'll show you collateral damage" Alex Rose said crossing her arms. Her sister looked ashamed. "Now I'm going to find him and you're coming with me"

"You're not going anywhere" the pimply boy said holding his gun at them. "You don't make sense, no guns, no marks, no fight in you. I'm taking you to General Cobb, now move!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"I'm Alexandra Rose Jacqueline Tyler, your big sister" Alex Rose introduced herself to her younger sister her anger ebbing away. "You know Dad; this is Donna and Rose, my mother"

"But she can't be!" her sister protested. "Dad is your parent, you can't have two! The machines don't work that way!"

"Alex Rose was made...in a" the Doctor coughed, a blush forming on his cheeks. "A very special way. So was her twin JJ"

"So I'm the odd one out" her sister said looking a bit put out.

"Well I'm sure Mum won't mind if you call her Mum, after all you're one of us" Alex Rose said grinning. "That's all right isn't it Mum? I mean look at her she looks a lot like you and a bit of Dad's other incarnations"

Rose coughed and refused to look at the Doctor while Donna was holding to her ribs tightly as she laughed.

"What about your name?" Donna asked once her laughter calmed down into a giggle.

"It hasn't been assigned yet" her sister said with a shrug.

"Well what are you exactly?"

"Generated anomaly" the Doctor answered instead of his daughter.

"Hmm...Wait! You knew, well of course you knew and since you approve" Donna babbled to Alex Rose who nodded in agreement. "Jenny! Your name is Jenny!"

"Jenny...i like that" Jenny said with a smile.

"Jenny Tyler" Alex Rose said with a grin. "My little sister" Jenny grinned back and the pair linked arms.

So where are we?" Rose asked. "What planet is this?"

"Messaline, well what's left of it" the pimply boy said.

The Doctor wasn't paying attention, he was busy watching his daughters in disbelieve. How could Alex Rose accept Jenny so quickly and so easily? Jenny wasn't one of them...


	44. November 2006 prt 1

**Author's Note: for all the Non-Torchwood watching readers the next few past chapters are taken from the episode; They Keep Killing Suzie**

**November 2006**

Jack grinned at the sight before him, Alex Rose who came to visit was sitting on Ianto's lap while sipping Ianto's special coffee, JJ was sitting on his desk next to Gwen completely unaware that he was toying with Gwen's hair as he talked animatedly to Tosh who was standing so close to Owen that her elbow or leg would brush against him. This was his team, his family and it was truly a beautiful sight.

"So now I'm drifting round England being called back to Chiswick every so often for dress fittings" Alex Rose finished her complaint.

"What's this about dress fittings?" Jack asked loudly causing everyone to jump slightly.

"Oh just my bridesmaid dress for Donna's wedding" Alex Rose said calmly while trying her hardest to ignore the hurt in Jack's eyes. "I'm trying to convince her that the pink curtain net is not a good choice"

Jack forced out a laugh and moved to go over to the coffee machine when the sound of china hitting the floor was heard, he whirled round to find Alex Rose sitting stiffly on Ianto's lap, her eyes clouded and Ianto's hands already holding Alex Rose's wrists down. Everyone watched anxiously, all praying that it wasn't going to be bad, that she wasn't going to have a fit-

Alex Rose let out a howl and began to kick Ianto as she struggled to get away from him, so much for that pray. Really Jack should know by now there is no god. Before he could move Owen was already injecting the sedative and helping Ianto move Alex Rose to the Med-Bay.

"If we can keep her rigged to this constantly she'll be out for a day" Owen explained to everyone who was following him and Ianto. "Something has been telling me that this girl had little sleep when she was in Russia and when she got back last month"

Ianto looked vaguely sheepish but didn't say anything as he laid Alex Rose onto the bed and Owen began to make sure Alex Rose will be hooked to the sedative all day when the phone began to ring.

"I'll get that" Gwen said giving JJ a reassuring squeeze on the hand before running back to the workstations.

The others stood there silently watching Owen before Gwen came back looking horrified.

"Gwen what is it?" JJ asked looking concerned.

"There's been a double murder and the police want us to look at it" Gwen said calmly.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Just something about Torchwood being involved, the man on the phone was hinting that we committed the murder" Gwen said.

"WHAT?!" Owen, Ianto, JJ and Tosh shouted.

"Calm down you four" Jack snapped. "Look Ianto you stay here and keep an eye on Alex Rose, everyone else get your gear ready. We're going to this crime scene and see what's really going on"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

It was a normal nice looking street with one section sectioned off by the police, Jack parked the car swiftly and everyone got out calmly trying their hardest not to let their nerves show. A dark skinned woman in a smart suit made her way up to them; her disgusted look on her face was undisguised.

"At last. You must be Torchwood? My team bitch about you all the time" she said eyeing them with a stern eye.

"And you are?" Jack asked.

"Detective Swanson" she said holding a hand out.

**"**I'm Captain Jack Harkness" Jack said shaking her hand while admiring her firm grip.

"So I've heard. Are you always this dressy for a murder investigation?" Detective Swanson said eyeing up Jack's clothes in distaste.

Jack takes his sunglasses off and grins at Detective Swanson "What, you'd rather me naked?"

"_Jack" _JJ said in a warning voice causing Jack to roll his eyes.

"God help me, the stories are true" Detective Swanson muttered while Jack put his sunglasses on.

**"**So who's the victim?" JJ asked interestedly, the police didn't tell Gwen much at all.

"That's victims, plural. Yesterday, a man was murdered at 96 Oakham Street, Alex Arwyn -- 28, single, estate agent. Here we go, that's from the scene of crime" Detective Swanson said in a professional tone as she passed Jack a file who was flipping through it as she talked. "Today, in here, we get two more, Mark and Sara Briscoe, both 33, married, he's a surveyor, she works in education"

**"** What about the smears of blood? Is that writing?" Jack asked squinting at the pictures.

"Work in progress. Come inside and see the finished thing" Detective Swanson said coldly before leading them towards the house.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They entered a bedroom where crime scene photographers were still doing there work, there on the bed laid the couple, eyes open wide in fear and throats slashed open. Blood staining everything.

"Oh my god" Gwen breathed looking queasy.

"Looks like somebody wants your attention" Detective Swanson said nodding to the wall, they looked up and winced as they saw Torchwood written in blood on the wall.

"They've got it" Jack said coldly.

"Something tells me that this is what Alex Rose saw" JJ murmured to Gwen who nodded, the pair stood there transfixed as Jack talked to Detective Swanson.

"Hey lovebirds stop staring at the bloody wall and come help" Owen called out waving the two over to the bodies he was about to give a brief examination on.

"We're not lovebirds" JJ and Gwen said instantly.

"Oh pull the other one" Owen muttered. It was widely known in the team that JJ had fancied Gwen the moment he set eyes on her; in fact he tried to talk Jack out of retconning Gwen when she discovered them. After the countryside incident that had left them all scarred Tosh found a mind reading amulet...well it was given to her and she heard that the night after they got back from the countryside Gwen cheated on Rhys with JJ, so everyone knew there was definitely something going on. "Still, at least we've got a head start. If it's someone we've pissed off, that narrows it down to ... ooh, four or five million" Owen said to Jack.

"And that's just the humans. Tosh, how we doing?" Jack said in to the comm.

JJ and Gwen began to help Owen sort out the bodies as Jack continued to talk to Tosh. Once they were finished they packed up and exited the building to find Detective Swanson waiting for them with a file in her hand.

"Initial findings say, Caucasian male, early 40s, smoker, drinks tequila. Doesn't match any DNA profiles. Only thing of interest is a compound we've never seen before. Recognize it?" she said passing Owen the file who opened it and read through it.

"Oh, we're in trouble" Owen said paling.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

**"**Compound B67" Owen replied.

"You're kidding?" JJ cried out.

**"**Retcon. He's got Retcon in his blood" Owen said looking serious.


	45. Messaline 6012 prt 2

**Author's Note: an early birthday present to Paula, Happy Birthday hon.**

**Messaline 6012**

They were led into a room that looked like a theatre which was now used as some type of army camp, soldiers were being made in one corner, soldiers were sorting out weapons, beds for the injured...it was an army camp in a theatre and Rose felt a bit depressed for these people.

An old man walked up to them.

"General Cobb I presume" the Doctor said politely to him.

"Found in the western tunnels I've been told. No known origins, there was a pacifist group in the eastern zone three generations back, we lost contact with them...is that where you came from?" General Cobb asked.

"Eastern zone, yep that's me. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler her daughter Alex Rose and Donna Noble" the Doctor said cheerfully, Rose was disgusted that he left Jenny out in the introductions but smiled pleasantly at General Cobb.

"And I'm Jenny" Jenny said eagerly.

"Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking" General Cobb said coldly. "We must fight to the very end"

"That's all right, can't stay anyway. We got to find my brother" Alex Rose said.

"You can't go it's against the regulations, we are at war" General Cobb said in a patronising tone.

"Yes I noticed, with the Hath" Rose said rolling her eyes, she might be blonde but she wasn't stupid. "But tell me, we're a bit out of circulation in the eastern zone who exactly are the Hath?"

General Cobb smiled and began to lead them round for a tour. "Back at the dawn of this planet these ancient halls were carved from the earth, our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning. A common dream of Human and Hath working together."

"What happened?" Donna asked.

"The dream died, broken along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves those early pioneers they fought back. They used those machines to produce soldiers instead of commoners and began to battle for survival" General Cobb said sadly.

The Doctor was peering out of the large window, his eyes wide. "There's nothing but earth out there. Why's that? Why build everything underground?" he asked wonder in this voice.

"The surface is too dangerous" the pimply boy said.

"Then why build windows in the first place?" Donna asked frowning. "What does that plaque mean?"

"It is the rites and symbols of our ancestors" General Cobb said. "The meanings are lost in time"

"How long has this war been going on for?" Alex Rose asked.

"Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations being marked only by the dead." General Cobb spat out.

"Why fight all this time?" the Doctor asked.

"Because we must" Jenny said automatically. "Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance; it's all what we know. How to fight and how to die"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

___They were now gathered round a hologram like map that showed the whole city. _

"Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?" the Doctor asked eyeing it in interest.

"Yes. Why?

"Well it'll help us find JJ" Alex Rose said coolly.

"We've more important things to do. The Progenation Machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you four" Cline the pimply boy said eyeing up Rose, Alex Rose, Donna and the Doctor.

"Hell no! I am not about to be a grandma just yet" Rose said backing away. "Nor do I want Mum after me for turning her into a Great Grandma"

"I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flipping machine!" Donna glanced at Jenny. "Sorry, no offence but you're not... well I mean you're not real"

"You're no better than him!" Jenny exclaimed looking a bit hurt while angry; Alex Rose put a reassuring and protective hand on her shoulder. "I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought, how am I not real? What makes you better than me?"

"Well said, soldier. We need more like you if ever we're to find the Source" General Cobb said admiringly.

"Ooh, the Source, what's that then, what's a Source? I like a Source, what is it?" the Doctor babbled interestedly.

"The Breath of Life"

"And that would be...?" Rose asked slowly.

"In the beginning the great one breathed life into the universe. And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed" Cline recited.

"She? I like that" Jenny said thoughtfully.

"Me too" Alex Rose said grinning.

"Right, so it's a creation myth" the Doctor said.

"It's not myth. It's real. That sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet" General Cobb snapped.

"Ah!" the Doctor shouted causing Donna and Rose to jump. "I thought so! There's a suppressed layer of information in this map, if I can just…" he pulls out his sonic screwdriver and uses it on the map making more tunnels appear on it.

"What is it, what's it mean?" Donna asked.

"See? A whole complex of tunnels, hidden from sight" the Doctor said pointing at the map.

"Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last" General Cobb said.

"Um, call me old-fashioned, but if you really wanted peace couldn't you just stop fighting?" Rose said raising an eyebrow.

"Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet!" General Cobb spat.

"Hang on, hang on, a second ago it was peace in our time, now you're talking about genocide!?" the Doctor yelped.

"For us, that means the same thing" General Cobb said coldly.

"Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there and the caption will read 'Over my dead body'!" the Doctor roared.

Rose tugged at the Doctor's hand. "Calm down" she hissed. "We can sort this"

"And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms!" General Cobb ordered.

___Cline points his gun at the Doctor and Rose._

"Oi, oi, oi! All right! Keep your hair on kid, you're too young to lose your hair right now" Rose said lightly batting the gun away.

"Take them, I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman dies first" General Cobb said causing the Doctor's eyes to darken in anger.

"No, we're, we're not a couple, well not anymore, we used to be, sort off" Rose babbled blushing as she tucked some hair behind her ear and biting her lip nervously causing Donna to smirk.

"Come on. This way" Cline said nudging them with his gun.

"I'm going to stop you, Cobb, you need to know that" the Doctor said calmly.

"I have an army and the breath of god on my side, Doctor, what'll you have?" General Cobb said snottily.

"This" ___The Doctor points to his head.____"And that" he pointed to the others. "Best minds around"_

"Lock them up, and guard them"

"What about the new soldier?" Cline asked, Jenny stepped forward but General Cobb pushes her away and she stumbled into Alex Rose arms who tightened her grip protectively.

_"_Can't trust her, she's from pacifist stock. Take them all!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

___The Doctor, Rose and Donna sat themselves on the bench in the cell while Alex Rose and Jenny stood around, Donna looked up and spotted a plaque of numbers on the wall. _

"More numbers. They've gotta mean something" she muttered.

"Makes as much sense to you lot as the breath of life story does to me" Alex Rose muttered.

"You mean that's not true?" Jenny asked looking shocked.

"No, it's a myth. Isn't it, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but there could still be something real in that temple, something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon" the Doctor said running a hand through his hair.

"So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?" Donna said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, yes"

"Not good, is it?" Alex Rose said laughing.

"That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath" the Doctor said. "You know Alexandra you could actually help us by telling us what you know"

"What's the fun in that" Alex Rose said grinning.

Before the Doctor answered he noticed Jenny's inquisitive look. "What, what are you, what are you…what are you staring at?"

"You keep insisting you're not a soldier. But look at you! Drawing up strategies like a proper general" Jenny enthused.

"No, no, I'm trying to stop the fighting" the Doctor persisted.

"Isn't every soldier?" Jenny pointed out.

"She has a point Dad" Alex Rose said her eyes sparkling with mirth beside him Rose had the same sparkle in her eyes, they were all laughing at him.

"Well. I suppose. But that's… that's… technically... I haven't got time for this! Donna, give me your phone! Time for an upgrade!" the Doctor babbled, snapping the last few sentences out.

Donna handed him her phone and he began to use his sonic screwdriver on it.

"And now you've got a weapon!" Jenny cried out.

"It's not a weapon"

"But you're using it to fight back!" Jenny laughed. "I'm gonna learn so much from you, you are such a soldier!"

"Rose, will you tell her?" the Doctor said looking panicked.

"Oh, you are speechless, I love this! You keep on, Jenny!" Rose said laughing as she took Donna's phone and called JJ, she was sitting so close to the Doctor that he could hear every word from JJ's end of things.

"Donna?"

"No sweetie it's me" Rose said calmly but the relief was written all over her face.

"Mum! Oh, am I glad to hear your voice! Are you all right?" JJ said sighing.

"I'm with Donna and your father and sisters, we're fine, what about you?" Rose said, the Doctor snatched up the phone.

"Tell him Jenny's name" Donna whispered.

"Yes all right" the Doctor snapped "and, and her name is Jenny... That's the woman from the machine, the soldier, my daughter, except she isn't, she's, she's... Anyway! Where are you?"

"I'm in the Hath camp. I'm OK, but, something's going on. The Hath are all marching off to some place that's appeared on this map thing" JJ said calmly.

"Ohh..." the Doctor winced. "That was me. If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath"

"What do you want me to do?" JJ asked, the Doctor had to admire the boy. He was stranded from his family, left with a bunch of strange aliens and yet he was all up for helping to stop a war.

"Just stay where you are, if you're safe there then don't move, d'you hear?" he said softly.

"But I can help" JJ insisted, suddenly the phone beeps and the connection dies. The Doctor groaned knowing his luck JJ will do something to get himself into trouble.

"They're getting ready to move out. We have to get past that guard" Alex Rose said suddenly her face turned from everyone else hiding her worry for her twin.

"I can deal with him" Jenny offered.

"No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere" the Doctor snapped.

"What?" Jenny and Alex Rose said blinking together.

"You belong here, with them" the Doctor said coldly.

"She belongs with us. With you. She's your daughter!" Rose snapped. "Your son and daughter's younger sister"

"She's a soldier. She came out of that machine!" the Doctor snarled.

"Oh yes, I know that bit! Listen, have you got that stethoscope? Give it to me. Come on! " Rose demanded holding her hand out for the stethoscope.

"What're you doing?" Jenny asked nervously.

"It's all right. Just hold still sweetie" Rose said softly placing the stethoscope to Jenny's chest, first on the left and then on the right. She did it softly and gently and the Doctor imagines that she had done this millions of times for her own children. She looked at the Doctor. "Come here. Listen. And then tell me where she belongs"

___She hands him the stethoscope and makes him hear heartbeats on both sides. He steps back and stares at Jenny._

"Two hearts" the Doctor whispered.

"Exactly" Alex Rose muttered and Donna nodded in agreement.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked looking confused.

"Does that mean she's a...? What do you call a female Time Lord?" Donna babbled looking confused.

"Time Lady, honestly Donna how many times has Mum told you that?" Alex Rose said rolling her eyes.

"What's a Time Lord?" Jenny asked.

"It's who I am. It's where I'm from" the Doctor said emptily.

"And I'm from you" Jenny said innocently looking slightly hopeful.

"You're an echo, that's all" the Doctor spat out. "A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge. A code. A shared history. A shared suffering" he paused. "Only it's gone now. All of it. Gone forever"

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"There was a war"

"Like this one?"

___He laughs at the absurdity of the comparison, this war was child's play. The Time war was far more than that, this war will end within seconds once he gets out of his cell, the Time War ended when Rose took in the vortex and turned everything to dust, burning herself for him. The Time War destroyed many planets, millions and millions of lives and the aftershocks can still be felt to this day. This war won't even be remembered by him let alone anyone else. _

"Bigger. Much bigger" he said.

"And you fought? And killed?" Jenny asked.

"Yes" he said darkly, so darkly that he could see Donna wince from the corner of his eye, he can see Rose looking at him with a concerned look and his _real _daughter shuddering as if she could remember it. Probably could as well.

"Then how are we different?" Jenny asked softly.

Rose looked at the smaller, younger girl and her heart was swamped with pity and love for her. She looked lost and innocent and so much like Alex Rose when she was five and couldn't really understand why her father didn't save her from the bad men. She noted that Jenny had large blue eyes not like the ninth Doctor, her first one but more like the fifth one who she had seen a picture off, they were shining slightly with tears and Rose felt her heart break a little for the girl.

She couldn't understand why the Doctor didn't love her, this girl was one hundred percent his and yet he won't accept her. he should though out of his three children this was the one he should have accepted, there was no lies, no secrets, no pain in this, this was all out in the open and it was all his.

Rose was disgusted at the Doctor she looked at him and saw him treating Jenny like this and she saw the man she feared that would come out and hurt her children.


	46. November 2006 prt 2

**November 2006**

They had a conference later that day trying to narrow it down to you could be doing the murders. Gwen brought up the subject of the glove that could resurrect people, the glove that became the catalyst of them hiring her. Jack shot the idea down quickly and the others agreed, however when Gwen persisted they all gave in and got it out. Jack attempted to bring back the first victim but got himself stung somehow, Owen refused to do it and then made a comment about how everyone but JJ had attempted and failed, after some begging from Gwen JJ gave in, shuddering before he managed to bring Alex Arwyn back from the dead.

Alex Arwyn panicked and they couldn't get him to answer their questions, they then brought Mark Briscoe back from the dead and he gave them information about a man from a group called Pilgrim, a man called Max, he said that Max kept talking about a woman called Suzie. Everyone was quiet and a bit scared after that though Jack kept insisting it wasn't Suzie Costello. The group Pilgrim was a small group that didn't even register Jack had decided to go through Suzie Costello things to see if there was any connection. This time they had left Owen to watch over Alex Rose since Ianto was better at going through things...also he was the one that packed everything with the help of Jack.

Going through Suzie's things they found a picture of her father causing Gwen to question if he knew Suzie was dead, JJ had to admit that Suzie wiped all of her information and he hadn't been able to track down her father. Jack found a book of poetry that he found vaguely amusing and Tosh found the Pilgrim flyer.

They brought out Suzie's body and everyone looked nervous as JJ fixed the glove on, trying his hardest not to shudder. This glove terrified him for some reason.

"Do we all get frozen? Torchwood staff, when we die, do we all get kept?" Gwen asked.

**"**Rules and regulations" Jack said flatly.

**"**How long for?" Gwen asked.

**"**Forever" Jack replied. Gwen glared at him and JJ coughed to cover a chuckle. Tosh couldn't bear to look at Suzie and ran off, Gwen after a couple seconds ran after her, muttering about how she can't look at her attempted murderer. Ianto pulled out his stopwatch and JJ put his gloved hand under Suzie's head and gasped as images of Jack being shot in the forehead came to him, suddenly he can see Suzie put a gun under her chin and pulls the trigger falling.

Jack gave him a questioning look as he bent over slightly panting. "Just... memories. Nothing living. She's too far gone" JJ choked out.

"What do we do now?" Tosh asked over the comm system.

"Nothing we can do. That's it. We're out of options" Jack said frustrated.

"There's always the knife" everyone turned to look at Owen. "When she killed all those people, she always used the knife; it's made out of the same metal as the glove"

"We've seen it before, metallic resonance. Like the glove works better if the knife's part of the process, like closing a circuit" Tosh said reasonably.

"Then let's use it" JJ said with a shrug.

"Small detail. The knife was used to kill people. She's already dead" Jack pointed out.

"All right. So we kill her again" JJ said with another shrug.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They pulled out the knife that Ianto had immediately labeled the life knife. Jack used it to slice Suzie's skin but nothing happened, JJ insisted that Jack should stab Suzie properly, when Jack did as instructed JJ let out a gasp just as Suzie's eyes flew open and began to hyperventilate.

"Suzie? Listen. It's me" Jack said firmly.

"I've gotta go! I can't stay, they know" Suzie cried out, struggling.

"Just look, look at my eyes, look at where you are" Jack said soothingly.

"I've gotta go!" Suzie exclaimed.

"Think back, try to remember ... Suzie! Suzie! Look at me!" Jack shouted, Suzie spotted the knife in her chest and gasped.

"Jack. Oh, my God. There's a knife in my chest, did you kill me?"

"You killed yourself, remember?" Jack reminded her.

"But ... Oh my God, I shot myself"

"We've got to ask you about Pilgrim" Jack jumped in quickly.

"No. Wait a minute. Didn't I kill you?" Suzie asked.

"Never mind that, we need names and details" Jack said quickly.

"Who's using the glove?" Suzie asked.

"I'm sorry." JJ said quietly.

"Oh, wouldn't you know it, Jack bloody Junior" Suzie said her voice laced with venom causing JJ to flinch.

"Thirty seconds" Ianto reminded them.

"When you were in Pilgrim you gave the amnesia pill to a man, Max, do you remember?" Jack asked quickly.

"What? You brought me all the way back, just for Max?!" Suzie shouted indigently.

"We need to find him. Who is he? What's his surname?" Jack pressed on.

"He was ... some loser ..." Suzie attempted to shrug.

"We're losing her!" Owen shouted.

"Stay here. Damn you!" JJ hissed.

"Don't force it, JJ" Jack said warningly.

"She's not getting away this time, stay here!" JJ growled, putting everything he had into the glove to keep Suzie alive. "No!" there was a loud zapping sound and JJ stumbled back and fell onto the floor.

"I told you to stop!" Jack shouted as he helped JJ up. "Don't make me ground you"

"You can't ground me! I'm eighteen!" JJ said pulling away.

"I can stop you doing field work" Jack said smugly.

"Um, excuse me. I'm still counting" Ianto said pointing to the monitor.

"There's not much point, Suzie's dead" Owen said raising an eyebrow.

"No, according to the equipment, she's unconscious" Ianto said.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Suzie sat there in dark blue clothes and a dark blue head wrap round her head, her skin grey and eyes bloodshot. Jack and JJ sat opposite her.

"How long's it been?" Suzie rasped.

"Three months" Jack answered.

"When can I die? I just want to go. Can't you leave me alone?" Suzie groaned JJ felt his hearts go out for her, this was his fault.

"You seem to be stuck" Jack said coolly.

"But ..." Suzie fidgeted in her seat. "... am I gonna stay like this? For how long?"

"Don't know" JJ said shaking his head.

"Can I see my father?" Suzie asked.

"No" Jack said coldly.

"You wiped your records. We had no trace of him" JJ elaborated gently.

"So, he doesn't even know that I'm dead?"

"Well, you're not any more" JJ pointed out.

"This is sick" Suzie scoffed.

"You started it. Right now, we've got an investigation underway" Jack said pushing a file folder in front of Suzie. "Pilgrim" Jack opened the folder, takes out some photos and spreads them out in front of Suzie. "You visited these Pilgrim meetings and gave an amnesia pill to someone called Max. How do we find him?"

"What for? What did he do? He was just an ordinary bloke"

"We think the Retcon triggered a psychosis. He's started killing" Jack explained.

"How many victims?" Suzie asked.

"Three. Same as you" JJ said opening his file and takes out the victims photos showing Suzie them.

"We need to know, how much Retcon did you give him?" Owen's voice came from the speakers, Suzie looks up at them.

"Owen. Hello. Scared to face me?"

"You frighten the shit out of me, yeah" Owen said sighing.

"What about Toshiko? Is she still here?"

"Yeah, she's here. All the gang. Happy days. But the amnesia pills, how many  
did you give him?" Owen said sarcastically at first but then professionally.

"One a week. Every week. For two years" Suzie answered.

"Christ! No wonder" Owen whistled.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Jack exploded.

"I just ... I wanted someone to talk to. About this place. It was driving me mad. And he was just ... he listened, that's all, he just listened. Every week, as soon as I'd finished talking, I'd give him the pill" Suzie whispered.

"You overdosed him" Jack said coldly.

"I didn't know that! Keep getting it wrong, don't I? Is that why you brought me back? Did you think I wasn't guilty enough?" Suzie cried out.

"What was his surname?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. All I ever did was talk about me. It's all my fault, isn't it? Never bloody stops being my fault. Can't you just let me die?" Suzie cried out desperately.

"You don't get off that easy" Jack sneered.

"Yeah, you did warn me, right at the beginning. He said, "This is the one job you can never quit." Suzie said bitterly.

"Then let's get to work. Come on, Suzie! Just like the old days. There's gotta be something" Jack said.

Suzie looked at the photos and frowned. "Hold on ... There's someone missing. This girl came every week, student, blonde ... she's not in these photos"

"Who was she?"

"Lucy. Lucy Mackenzie. Said she worked at a club" Suzie murmured.

"Which one?"

"Uhhh ..." Suzie falls back to her wheelchair. Jack leans forward across the table.

**"**Come on, Suzie? Which club?" Suzie closed her eyes. "For God's sake, this Max is killing every single member of Pilgrim. Now tell me, Lucy Mackenzie, where did she work, which club?!"

"Wolf. The Wolf Bar" Suzie muttered.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They managed to catch Max, it almost costed Gwen her life but with Suzie's warning she was safe, for that JJ was eternally grateful to the older brunette. Owen attempted a questioning but Max simply sat there muttering poetry unless the word Torchwood was uttered, then he went into timed rages, shaking the door and screaming. While the others were trying to solve what was happening to the man JJ felt compelled to spend time with Suzie, he wasn't sure why he just felt more connected to her than he ever did before.

"Can't you ask Jack? Just one favor? I want to see my father" Suzie pleaded.

"Tell us where he is, we could bring him in" JJ said gently giving Suzie's hand a comforting squeeze, it had a strange clammy feel to it, like Jack's did when he was still dead.

"I'm not letting him anywhere near Torchwood. If he's still alive" Suzie spat.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Cancer" Suzie said sadly. JJ sat there in silence. "All that waiting, and then I go and die first"

"I could contact him on your behalf" JJ offered.

"And say what?" Suzie sighed taking a sip from her cup and JJ did the same unsure what else to say. "So, tell me. Since I've been gone, you enjoying it?"

"Yeah" JJ said thoughtfully. "Same old, same old really. Weevils, insane aliens, the temptation to hijack a spaceship and never come back"

Suzie let out a chuckle that was slightly bitter. "Funny thing is, you always imagine when you're dead, they're gonna miss me at work. Indispensable! But look what happened. I got replaced ... by someone better" she said staring at the door darkly; Gwen had come in briefly to pass over the tray of coffee and tea before running off. "You got that glove working, better than I did" she commented.

JJ shrugged. "Just got lucky or maybe it's the Time Lord in me"

"Yeah that could be it" Suzie said smiling sadly**. "**The others, they prefer Gwen"

"Don't say that" JJ said shaking his head.

"She got my job. Almost like she planned it" Suzie said bitterly.

"Except she didn't! She was hired because she was good and we were one member short because someone shot themselves!" JJ snapped he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry"

"Not your fault you like her" Suzie muttered. "So tell me how is your mother? And Alex Rose, I'm surprised she isn't here trying to get rid off me. She never liked me"

"Mum isn't well, she's in London living a peaceful life now Torchwood One is gone" JJ said sadly. "Alex Rose is put in a one day coma to stop her nasty vision acting out"

Suzie made some sympathetic noises and held his hand, JJ looked up and saw the woman that used to comfort him when he was terrified for his twin sister and smiled at her.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

JJ was fuming; Jack was completely dismissive to the idea that Suzie should see her father. That her father dying was the reason she went and killed and used the glove. Jack seemed rather determined to put Suzie back to being dead and didn't seem to care for her anymore. Once upon a time Jack used to defend Suzie even to Alex Rose, now he wouldn't look at her without looking disgusted. Carrying in a tray with coffee and biscuits JJ made his way towards Suzie.

"More coffee? Is that all you do? Just leave me alone" Suzie moaned.

"Have a biscuit, at least" JJ said softly pushing the tray towards Suzie, lifting the plate. "Go on. Just for me"

Suzie looked down and saw the note he had hidden there, the bold letters stood out: **ROAD TRIP? **She looked up and smirked slightly and JJ smirked back.

As a child he had wanted nothing more than to see his father just once, Suzie wanted to see her own father and JJ was going to make sure she got that.


	47. Messaline 6012 prt 3

___**Messaline 6012**_

The Doctor didn't answer Jenny's question, mostly because he didn't know what to say, partly because a small part of him didn't want to hurt her even more. He can't get used to the idea of being a father to this blonde girl with the twins he had months to adjust before seeing them properly but here he hadn't had time to think or adjust. Jenny has now turned away from him and was talking to Alex Rose who had taken to the girl like a moth to a flame.

"So what was it like?" Jenny asked.

"What was what like?" Alex Rose countered back.

"Growing up, not being born from a machine" Jenny said.

"Hard, very, very hard work" Alex Rose said softly. "Always running and hiding and trying to escape the bad guys. Having to learn how to control my visions and yet still lose control all the time. Once I had an irrational fear of forgetting what my family looked like, Jack got me a locket with all their pictures in...In fact, hang on"

The Doctor watched Alex Rose unhook the golden locket and hold it up to Jenny's eyes, he remembered that he gave it to Jack asking him to pass it along when he saw Alex Rose. Nice to see Jack finally did something he asked without messing it up.

"See this is our brother JJ and Mum and if you flick it over there's Donna and Jack, my godparents" Alex Rose said softly showing the pictures inside to Jenny.

"Are they my godparents as well?" Jenny asked.

"Well no but they'll look after you anyway" Alex Rose said, she put the locket on Jenny and sighed. "I had it for too long, I managed to live without it during a year that wasn't there. I can live without it now"

"Thank you" Jenny said glowing with happiness. Alex Rose bit her lip like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure she should, Jenny noticed. "What is it?"

"Whatever you end up doing, do it because you have to protect yourself" Alex Rose blurted out. "I learnt a long time ago that you have to stand up for yourself and you can't always rely on others...so just...just stand your ground, yeah?" Jenny nodded in agreement. "Right then I think it's time we got out of here, don't you?" Alex Rose said clapping her hands.

"Leave it to me" Jenny said with a smirk, the Doctor dreaded to see what's going to happen. Jenny began to walk to the cell door and leaned forward hissing to the guard. _"_Hey"

"I'm not supposed to talk to you, I'm on duty" Cline said stiffly.

"I know. Guarding me" Jenny said in a flirtatious tone. ___"_So does that mean I'm dangerous? Or that I need protecting?"

"Protecting from what?" Cline asked looking disbelieved.

"Oh, I don't know. Men like you?" Jenny said pulling Cline down for a kiss, she then grabbed his gun and pointed it at his stomach. "Keep quiet and open the door"

"I'd like to see you try that!" Donna whispered to the Doctor who merely glared back at her.

___DWDWDWDWDWDWDW_

They made their way down a corridor and as they turned to go down the stairs the Doctor pushed them back when he spotted a guard."That's the way out" he hissed, Jenny held her gun up and moved but the Doctor stopped her by pulling at her top. "Don't you dare!"

Donna steps between the two._ "_Let me distract this one. I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years" she said preening causing Alex Rose and Rose to bite on their fists to stop laughing.

"Let's... save your wiles for later. In case of emergency" the Doctor said causing Donna to glare at him.

"Would you rather Rose do it, she's very good at the distracting the guard game" Donna sniped.

"NO!" both Alex Rose and the Doctor exploded, Alex Rose out of horror and the Doctor out of anger.

"I got a better idea" the Doctor said pulling a wind-up mouse and began wind it up while ignoring the giggles coming from three very irritating women, the guard followed the mouse and Jenny stepped behind the guard and used her gun to knock him out. "I was gonna distract him, not clobber him!" the Doctor hissed.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Jenny snapped.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They walked along following a map the Doctor found on the guard Jenny knocked out when they stopped at a dead end, Alex Rose ran ahead and began to knock at the door and press her ear against the wall.

"Wait! This is it. The hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel" the Doctor babbled using his sonic screwdriver while Rose pulled Alex Rose aside laughingly.

Donna noticed another plaque of the numbers **"**It's another one of those numbers. They're everywhere"

"The original builders must've left them. Some old cataloguing system" the Doctor said distractedly.

"You're right" Alex Rose said with an amused smile. "But there's more to it"

"SO WHY DON'T YOU TELL US?!" both Donna and Rose shouted looking annoyed and frustrated.

Alex Rose sighed. "Fine let's take all the fun out of it" she muttered. "Basically with the war going on the clones die out quicker, so the so called twenty generations and so on? Yeah it's only been a week since the war broke out, this isn't ruins it's a start of a civilisation"

Everyone stood there quietly.

"Blimey" the Doctor said. There were suddenly some noises coming from the human army camp. "And off we go!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They kept running until they stopped at a tunnel blocked by red security laser lights. Alex Rose had snatched up the sonic screwdriver muttering that it would be quicker if she did it, however the army was closing in and Jenny ran off to distract them, sounds of shouts and gun shooting has caused Donna, Rose and Alex Rose too look back.

"I told you. Nothing but a soldier" the Doctor said coldly.

"She's trying to help" Donna protested.

"She's more than a soldier, she's my sister" Alex Rose snapped.

"Jenny! Come on!" Rose called out looking extremely worried, the Doctor couldn't help but worry as well.

"I'm coming!" Jenny hollered back just as Alex Rose managed to turn off the red laser beams.

"That's it!" she said excitedly.

"Jenny! Leave it! Let's go!" the Doctor shouted as everyone ran through the now safe corridor. As they turned round Jenny was running towards them. "Jenny! Come on! That's it!"

"Hurry up!" Donna encouraged but then suddenly the red beams appeared again.

"No, no, no, no! The circuit's looped back!" Alex Rose groaned. "I should have handcuffed that girl to me so this wouldn't have happened, stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Zap it back again!" Donna snapped.

"The controls are back there!" the Doctor shouted wondering how the hell Donna expected Alex Rose to work miracles.

**"**They're coming!" Jenny called.

"Wait! J-Just...! There isn't...! Jenny, I can't!" Alex Rose stuttered.

"I'll have to manage on my own. Watch and learn, Father!" the Doctor watched in shock as Jenny began to use a series of gymnastics to get her way through the blocked corridor. Replaying her sentence he realised that she was proving she was more than a soldier, that she was his daughter.

"No way! But that was impossible!" Donna breathed.

"Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely!" the Doctor said with a proud smile, he went to hug her but Alex Rose beat him to it, squealing in delight.

"Brilliant! You were brilliant! Brilliant!" Alex Rose enthused.

"I didn't kill him. General Cobb, I could have killed him, but I didn't. Dad was right. I had a choice" Jenny babbled excitedly.

___The soldiers arrive at the other end of the corridor. Donna, Rose Alex Rose and Jenny run ahead but the Doctor stood there watching General Cobb in silence. _

"At arms!" General Cobb ordered.

"I warned you, Cobb. If the Source is a weapon, I'm gonna make sure you never use it" the Doctor said quietly.

"One of us is gonna die today and it won't be me" he ordered the soldiers to open fired and the Doctor runs off.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They were walking in a quick pace, Alex Rose and Jenny had run off somewhere while Donna and Rose walked on either side of the Doctor. Donna noticed a familiar look on the Doctor's face.

"Oh, I know that look. See it a lot round our way. Blokes with pushchairs and frowns. You've got dad-shock" she said with a grin.

"Dad-shock?" the Doctor questioned causing Rose to chuckle.

"Sudden, unexpected fatherhood" Donna explained. "You had it before, remember? Take a bit of getting used to"

"No, it's not that" the Doctor said shaking his head.

"Well, what is it then? Having Jenny in the TARDIS is that it? What's she gonna do, cramp your style?" Rose snapped. "Like you've got a sports car and she's gonna turn it into a people-carrier? Oh my god I sound like Donna"

Donna smirked at that while the Doctor shook his head again. "I've been a father before" he said quietly. "Before the twins"

"What?" Donna squeaked, however Rose nodded understandingly, a man at the age of 900 would have had several children along the way.

"I lost all that a long time ago. Along with everything else" the Doctor said sadly.

**"**I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? You talk all the time, but you don't say anything" Donna said, she can see why Rose can be frustrated with this man, he won't say anything and that doesn't make a good stable relationship to help raise children.

"I know. I'm just... When I look at her now I can see them. The hole they left, all the pain that filled it. I just don't know if I can face that every day" the Doctor said softly.

"It won't stay like that. You got the twins and Jenny, She'll help you. We all will" Donna said firmly.

"But when they died, that part of me died with them. It'll never come back. Not now with the twins and Jenny, not ever" the Doctor said flatly.

"I tell you something, Doctor, something I've never told you before and never thought I would. I think you're wrong" Rose said with a sad smile.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

They managed to out run General Cobb and lock him out of the so called temple, like Alex Rose had said the blog told them that it had only been a week since Messaline had been finished. They heard someone come in and they ran round the corner only to bump into JJ who was covered in mud from head to foot.

_"_Dad!" JJ shouted.

"JJ!" the Doctor shouted, pulling his son into a relieved hug, he was worried that the boy had gotten caught in the crossfire again. "I should've known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement!"

"Donna! Alex Rose! Mum!" JJ yelled and hugged everyone.

"Ooh, you're filthy, what happened?!" Rose said holding her son away from her while eyeing him sternly.

"I, erm, took the surface route" JJ admitted before anyone could comment they could hear voices from the soldiers.

"That's the general! We haven't got much time" the Doctor said.

"Is it me, or can you smell flowers?" JJ asked sniffing deeply, everyone took a deep sniff.

"Yes! Bougainvillea! I say we follow our nose!" the Doctor shouted joyfully leading them away.

They ran into a room filled with greenery and flowers. The Hath and the human soldiers appear from the opposite sides, cocking their guns as soon as they catch sight of each other.

"Stop! Hold your fire!" the Doctor shouted holding his hands out.

"What is this? Some kind of trap?" General Cobb asked looking round with suspicion.

"You said you wanted this war over" the Doctor said.

"I want this war won" General Cobb snarled.

"You can't win" Alex Rose shouted. "No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers. Getting more distorted the more it's passed on" she pointed to the sphere. "This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases"

"A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution" the Doctor jumped in. "Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you! It's not for killing, its bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight! No more fighting. No more killing" the Doctor lifted up the sphere. "I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over!"

He throws it to the ground. The glass ball shatters and the gases escape, shining in gold and green as they spread out in the air. Amazed by the sight, human and Hath both dropped the guns to the ground. Rose, Donna and Jenny gasped at the sight while JJ wolf whistled and Alex Rose looked round admiringly.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked.

**"**The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process" the Doctor explained.

"What does that mean?"

"It means a new world" the Doctor replied.

Jenny laughed with delight, but then she spotted General Cobb looking furious and holding his gun up, aiming at the Doctor.

"No!" she shouted stepping forwards and pushing the Doctor away, the bullet hits her and she collapsed, the Doctor catching her in time and laying her to the ground, Alex Rose ran to her side.

"Jenny? Jenny! Talk to me, Jenny!" Alex Rose said frantically taking Jenny's hand. "Keep talking, you're going to be all right" the Doctor held Jenny into his lap.

"Is she gonna be all right?" Donna asked, Alex Rose nodded but the Doctor shook his head.

"A new world. It's beautiful" Jenny whispered.

"Jenny? Be strong, now. You need to hold on. D'you hear me? We've got things to do, you and me. Hey? Hey? We can go home. You can meet Jack and...And Dad will visit and I'll show you everything, the whole planet Earth" Alex Rose babbled, she knew Jenny was going to be all right, she knew it.

"That sounds good" Jenny croaked.

"You're my sister and we've only just got started. You're gonna be great. You're gonna be more than great. You're gonna be amazing! You hear me? Jenny?" Alex Rose kept babbling, Jenny closed her eyes and exhaled her last breath. "She's going to be fine, she's coming back!" Alex Rose insisted, JJ pulling her away.

The Doctor kissed Jenny's forehead in despair_._"Two hearts. Two hearts, she's like me. If we wait... If we just wait..." Alex Rose nodded her head in agreement but Rose shook her head.

"There's no sign, Doctor. There is no regeneration. She's like you and the twins, but... maybe not enough" she whispered brokenly, wishing that she was wrong.

"No. Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like me" the Doctor said darkly.

He gently puts Jenny to the ground and kissed her one last time. Then he got up, walked to General Cobb and picked up his gun. He stood there, panting from anger and despair, pointing the gun at Cobb's head. But then he lowers the gun and crouches down to Cobb.

"I never would. Have you got that? I never would!" he hissed, standing up and dropping the gun. "When you start this new world. This world of Human and Hath... remember that! Make the foundation of this society. A man who never would!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The people of Messaline have promised to prepare Jenny's body and give her a ceremony, the Doctor was firm in not staying for it but Alex Rose was refusing to leave.

"If we just wait!" she kept insisting.

"Alex, please don't do this" JJ groaned. "She's gone, dead, what you see is only the possibility"

"She's alive!"

"We're going now and if you don't get yourself into the TARDIS we'll leave without you" the Doctor snapped before storming off towards the TARDIS, Donna, Rose and JJ following after giving Alex Rose a sympathetic look.

Alex Rose stroked Jenny's blonde hair. "I'm so, so sorry, I tried, I have" she whispered before putting her hands against Jenny's temples and implanting the instructions to Earth, United Kingdom, Cardiff. "Come find me"

"_Alexandra!"_

"I'M COMING!"


	48. November 2006 prt 3

**November 2006**

JJ secured Suzie into the car seat and shut the door, quickly putting Suzie's wheelchair in the boot, folded up neatly before making his way to the driver's side.

"I'm taking you to see your dad and that's it, okay? Sorry" JJ said quickly putting his seatbelt on. "I must be mad. Jack's not stupid. He's gonna catch us"

"Oh, you never know. We might get lucky" Suzie said calmly.

JJ reversed the car and backs out of the car park and began to drive quickly but safely. Soon they made it onto the motor way and JJ glanced at Suzie who smiled back at him and he felt a warm bubbling happiness.

"A bit more color in your cheeks" JJ commented.

"It's all thanks to you" Suzie replied smiling, she then sighed and her smile disappeared. "That night ... my last night on Earth, or so I thought ... ... before I shot myself, I shot Jack right through the head. I killed him, stone dead and then he just stood up and lived. Am I right? Did that happen? JJ?"

"Yes, it did" JJ answered.

"So he can survive a bullet through the head?"

"Yeah"

"How?"

"I don't know for sure. Jack and Mum won't explain it properly. Said something happened to them a while back. He said ... he said that neither of them can die. Not ever" JJ said carefully.

"And he makes judgments about whether I'm allowed to live. It's all very easy for Captain Jack, isn't it?" Suzie said scoffing. JJ didn't comment. "Do you ever wonder?" Suzie asked.

"What?" JJ asked blinking in confusion.

"Who is he?"

"Not really, he's just Uncle Jack the only father figure I ever known" JJ said yawning, his eyes drifting close, he shook his head to wake himself. "Oh, God, driving at night ..." he turned the radio on to help keep him awake.

"Oh, my God" Suzie breathed.

"I don't know this one"

"It's ancient. My Mum used to sing this, when I was a kid. All those years ago ..." JJ smiled softly. "... before I died£ Suzie finished off turning to the window sobbing, JJ's smile disappeared and he shifted in his chair, his eyes drifting shut.

"Tired?" Suzie asked causing JJ to open his eyes.

"I'm fine, just hadn't slept for a few days" JJ said shrugging.

"I forgot that you don't need much sleep, justdon't want you falling asleep at the wheel. One corpse is enough for this car, thanks" Suzie said with a bitter smile.

"Don't say that" JJ snapped.

"What?"

"Corpse. Cos you're not" JJ said firmly.

"What am I, then?"

"You're Suzie Costello, the woman that looked after me and helped me when my sister was missing" JJ said calmly. "You're a scientist and member of Torchwood Three. You're a daughter" he added softly.

They drove on in silence for a while before curiosity got the better of JJ.

"When you're dead ... I mean, when you die ... What happens?" he asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Suzie shot back.

"The truth"

"Really?"

"Tell me"

"You religious? Or is this your curiosity asking?"

"Just sort of in passing, you know can't resist a mystery" JJ admitted.

"Do you believe in Heaven?" Suzie asked softly.

"I dunno"

"Yes, you do. What do you believe?"

"Just...i believe there's somewhere nice for all my family and friends. Orange skies, silver trees and the most beautiful city. I believe there's a Galifrey for all" JJ said softly remembering the beautiful planet that his twin had shown him.

"Your faith never left primary school" Suzie muttered.

"So what's out there?" JJ asked.

"Nothing. Just nothing"

"But, but if there's nothing, what's the point of it all?" JJ asked.

"This is. Driving through the dark. All this stupid, tiny stuff. We're just animals, howling in the night, cos it's better than silence. I used to think about Torchwood, all those aliens, coming to Earth ... What the hell for? But it's just instinct. They come here cos there's life, that's all. Moths around a flame. Creatures clinging together in the cold" Suzie ranted softly, a haunted look on her face.

"So when you die, it's just ..."

"Darkness" Suzie finished off.

"And you're all alone? There's no-one else?" JJ said disbelievingly.

"I didn't say that"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think I'm so desperate to come back? There's something out there... in the dark ... ... and it's moving" Suzie whispered, JJ shuddered and was glad that he could regenerate.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

JJ had only managed to get Suzie in her wheelchair through the door of the hospital room where a man in a bed was hooked up to various monitors. He was asleep. But then suddenly one of his heart's gave out and he staggered to the side, leaning against the wall, panting.

"Suzie ... I don't, em ... I'm not ..." another burst of pain, only from his head this time. He lifted a hand to touch the back of his head and hissed. "Oh, my God, this headache, it's ..." he looked at his hand and saw it covered in blood. "What's happening to me?" he asked weakly.

"I'm sorry, JJ. You're getting shot in the head" Suzie said almost actually sorry as she unwrapped the scarf off her head. "Slowly. And believe me, it hurts" she touches the back of her own head and then checks her hand. "Almost better" she feels the bottom of her chin. "Completely gone, soon"

JJ realised what was happening, one of his hearts were gone and he was now dying. No chance of regeneration. "No! No, no, no ... I trusted you, what have you done to my second heart"

A small smirk on Suzie's lips as she touches her chest. "I can feel it growing" she muttered before getting up out of the wheelchair and walks over to her father in the hospital bed. "Dad?" she said quietly, no answer. "It's me, Dad. Wake up!" Suzie's Dad opened his eyes. "Dad? It's Suzie" his eyes widened as Suzie leaned forward. "Hello, Dad-" she then ripped out the ventilator tube out of his mouth. Her father gasps for breath and the heart monitor beeps. "- and goodbye" she said coldly.

"What are you doing?" JJ cried out as Suzie stood there looking satisfied as her father died. He felt hurt and betrayed; he thought Suzie was like him, wanting her father, not kill him. Even Alex Rose would never wish their father dead.

"Oh, that's worth coming back for. Sending him into the dark. Just what the bastard deserves" Suzie said smirking.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack was furious as he drove; JJ had snuck behind his back taking Suzie to see her father while they were trapped in the Hub due to a trap Suzie set up. If Alex Rose wasn't gifted like she was Jack would have expected her to do something stupid like this, not JJ. Suzie was up to something and it was up to him and Gwen who was sitting nervously beside him to stop her, Owen was trying to keep Alex Rose asleep, she was waking up just before they left and Jack is refusing to have her to wake up with her twin gone forever.

Suddenly his phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Did you like the poem, Jack?" Suzie's voice came down the line.

"Suzie, don't let him die. The glove is killing JJ and keeping you alive" Jack said hurriedly, a begging tone in his voice.

"I know"

"Then stop"

"But I get to live, thirteen lives. Why would I stop?"

"For JJ's sake. For god sake Suzie he's just a boy, he only just started to live" Jack pleaded.

"Many children have died and gotten hurt over the years in our line of work Jack" Suzie said coldly. "You never cared about them why start now?"

"Suzie, we've got a tracker on that car, we're gonna catch up, I promise" Jack evaded coolly while trying to cover his pain. Many children have died and been hurt and they always haunted him at night, he just acted like it didn't matter in front of his team, a defence mechanism and nothing more.

"And what happens then?"

"If he's dead, if my boy is dead, then I'm gonna kill you, Suzie Costello. I promise, I'm gonna kill you for the last and final time" Jack swore.

"But would you? When there's a part of him that's now me? Could you really do that if I'm the only thing left of him?" Suzie asked passionately, almost tearfully.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because life is all, Jack. You should know. I'd do anything to stay. Anything"

"Suzie, please. Just stop" Jack begged.

"He's a real find, this one. Jack Tyler. He's better than me. He's so much better" Suzie was crying now. "I was never any good. Jack, I'm sorry" she then hung up

"_SUZIE_!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Suzie parked out by the docks, near a ferry that she planned to take. She ran out and went to the passenger side, leaning inside as she helped the heavy yet skinny young boy out of the car.

"It's beautiful, JJ. Can you see?" she said loudly as she walked quickly past the gates and towards the ferry. "We'll take the ferry. Go out. As far as we can. Keep on running cos he won't hurt us. We'll keep on going, you and me ..." she stumbled over and JJ fell to the ground, his eyes closed. Suzie leaned over him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Have you gone? JJ? Can you hear me? JJ?" she brushed some of this hair and smiled sadly. "Poor Jack Junior" she glanced behind her and spotted Gwen and Jack getting close, she bent down and kissed JJ's forehead. "Safe journey" she whispered before getting up and running to the edge of the pier, trapped.

Gwen was now by JJ's side while Jack and pulled out his gun and held it up ready to shoot. "Let him go" he demanded.

"I can't"

"Let JJ go" Jack yelled.

"I can't" Suzie said again.

"Gwen, how is he? Jack called over his shoulder; Gwen was pulling JJ onto her lap. "Gwen! Report!"

"I think we're too late" Gwen trembled.

"If I kill you, does he live?" Jack asked Suzie, his hand tightening over the gun.

"But you can't, Jack. Cos look at me. I'm the last thing left of Jack John Mickey Tyler, can't you see it? Just the smallest bit of him?" Suzie said passionately holding her arms out.

"Not one bit" Jack hissed pulling the trigger, Suzie fell backwards. "Gwen? Anything?"

"Nothing" Gwen said.

"But I broke the connection" Jack shouted, Suzie's eyes opened and she chuckled. "I killed you!"

"Can't die" Suzie said with a grin, Jack shot her twice in the back but she laid there breathing, not even regenerating. "Never gonna die" she said.

"How much more of this do you want?" Jack growled shooting Suzie two more times she merely rolled over and laughed.

"It's all your fault, Jack. You recruited me" she said.

Jack paused and realised. "The glove. Tosh! Destroy the glove! It's keeping them connected!" he shouted in the comm. he shot Suzie again and she carried on laughing.

"Captain, my captain. Do you want to know a secret?" she gasped, still bleeding from her wounds. "There's something moving in the dark and it's coming, Jack Harkness. It's coming for you"

Meanwhile at the Hub Tosh was running with a gun in her hand when she bumped into a crazy eyed looking Alex Rose who was fuming, she held a hand out.

"Give me the gun Toshiko" she hissed, Tosh knowing that there was no arguments to be had silently handed it to her and the girl ran towards the resurrection glove and held the gun up. "Go to hell bitch" she whispered before shooting and blasting the glove to pieces.

Suzie let out a gasp before her eyes slammed shut and she died quickly. JJ woke up and sat up gasping and sobbing, Gwen holding him tightly. Sirens can be heard in the distance and as police officers arrive Gwen is murmuring comforts to JJ while Jack stood there staring solemnly at Suzie before putting his gun away.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Alex Rose was finishing off putting Suzie's body away, Ianto standing by her side; she let out a heavy sigh.

"I was fourteen when I met Suzie Costello" she said quietly. "I saw immediately what would happen to JJ and tried to warn Jack...people can say the if only I'd... and spend a lifetime with guilt"

"But?" Ianto pressed.

"No matter what I do, if I managed to get her fired and retconned...she would have still gotten hold of that glove and someone on this team would have died" Alex Rose said sadly. "She was destined to be driven insane" she closed the door firmly and locked it.

"If you're interested ..." Ianto said slowly. "I've still got that stopwatch"

"So?"

"Well, think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch"

Alex Rose shot Ianto her best suggestive smile, the same predatory smile her mother had for her father, not that she will admit it."Oh, yeah. I can think of a few" she said flirtatiously.

"There's quite a list" Ianto flirted back.

"The others have gone home early; Jack has gone to pick Mum up. We're all alone" Alex Rose said batting her eyelashes.

Ianto started the stop watch.


	49. Epilogue: Cardiff 2008

**Author's Note: thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favourited and story alerted this fic. Also thank you to Josie, Paula, Mel and my sister for listening to me ramble.**

**Cardiff 2008**

"We're in Cardiff" JJ reported after peering out from behind the door. "Jack is waiting for us"

"Well then I guess this is goodbye" the Doctor said trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably. "Unless...unless you would like to come?"

Everyone turned to see his eyes on Rose, from the corner of his eye JJ could see Alex Rose groaning to herself and knew this wasn't going to be good. Donna kept mouthing yes to Rose and JJ despite what he knew crossed his fingers.

"No" Rose said firmly.

There was a silent pause, before Alex Rose clapped her hands. "Well how about we go out and meet Jack, hmm? Come on Donna we can get you a coffee"

Both JJ and Donna murmured a response before walking quickly as possibly out of the TARDIS, leaving Rose and the Doctor in a tense silent room. The Doctor let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his face.

"Go on then, what have I done this time?" he said staring up at the ceiling.

"She was your daughter. One hundred percent yours and yet you denied her. You treated horribly" Rose said angrily. "You wanted to know why I didn't tell you about the twins, well there it is. You broke that girl's heart and I was terrified you would do the same to them"

The Doctor gave an empty laugh. "The twins' hearts or yours Rose?" he asked causing her to flinch. "Because it wasn't just because of the twins you left before was it?"

"Our relationship was unstable, you just upped and left. What sort of relationship is that for raising children?" Rose snapped. "What would have stopped you from running if I told you? You confirmed my fears by the way you treated Jenny"

"Always about you isn't it Rose Tyler?" the Doctor spat out. "I had to save Madam De Pompadour because if I didn't the whole of time and space would have been ripped apart by reapers, again and who made it happen before? You and your own selfishness!"

"I didn't realise!" Rose shouted.

"Don't ever expect me to be sorry for saving the universe Rose" the Doctor said harshly, he ran a hand through his hair. "It's my duty, something I just have to do...i have to keep sacrificing the people I lo-care about because it is who I am"

"I know" Rose whispered.

"Do you?" the Doctor asked looking incredulous. "Because sometimes I don't think you do especially now when it comes down to them"

"Well if you spent nearly twenty years fighting constantly just so your children can sleep a descent night sleep you wouldn't want them to get hurt either" Rose said bitterly.

"Guess that's my fault as well?" the Doctor said half bitterly and half remorseful because he thinks that as well.

"No, that was my fault" Rose said softly. "Just like the reapers remember?"

He flinched. "Rose, I'm sorry"

"What for? It's not your fault I'm, what was it? Oh yes selfish" Rose snapped crossing her arms defensively.

"I'm sorry for what I said before you left" the Doctor said. "I didn't make things easier did I?"

"Not really but I forgave you that long ago" Rose admitted. "I just...i got scared in the end. On how you would react with the twins, if you would still talk to me...so on...then I was ill, paradox machine, I'm too connected to the TARDIS and I thought, well I'm going to die soon, no point anymore"

The Doctor stood there silently unsure what to say. She had hurt him, yes that was true and she had it hard as well but they couldn't just leave it at that and go on separate lives. He needed her too much, more than he cared to admit.

Rose sighed heavily. "Donna tried to make me move on from you" she said quietly. "Tried to get me to go out and meet other guys, get a father for the twins. That sort of thing" he felt his stomach clench at the idea of Rose with another man, it was a disturbing thought. "But I could never shake you off. I could never forget you or move on, I hate you for that because it's like you're some sort of drug..."

"You're my brand of heroin" the Doctor quoted.

Rose couldn't help but giggle. "You've been reading Twilight?" she asked.

"Hey it's a very good series!" the Doctor protested. "Though I have to say the final book is a bit of a let down, you'll see when it comes out in a few months time and why have you read it hey Miss Tyler?"

"Both Alex Rose and Donna talked me into it" Rose said waving a dismissive hand.

"Please come with me" the Doctor said quietly. "I still need you"

It ruined him to admit it but it's all he can admit, he can't say the words, he can't say anything more than want, adore, desire, need was the strongest and closest...

"No you don't" Rose said shaking his head. "You got Donna, she'll look after you"

"Too right she would" the Doctor grumbled. "I believe Wilf called her a little general once"

Rose laughed. "You two take care of yourselves, come visit" The Doctor looked up confused. "You and me have centuries to work this out. The twins would love to see you more and I'm not cutting you out of their lives, it's their choice. We still have Earth, yeah?"

"Yeah"

They hugged; he wasn't sure who started it but one minute he was away from Rose and the next he was holding her to him tightly, breathing in her hair.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She felt something release as she exhaled. Her eyes flickered open and the blurred images focused to reveal Cline and a Hath, she grinned.

"Hello boys" she said before jumping up.

Her mind was overwhelmed, not only did she have a headache but she could feel that someone had a nosey through it and left her something. Focusing on it she found that Alex Rose has left her directions to Earth, 2008. Grinning she ran off towards the so called temple and hijacked her way into the spaceship and that conveniently had enough technology to get her four thousands years back in time, well isn't that wizard? Ooh she just picked up one of Donna's phrases, Alex Rose left a bit more than directions, well then she can't help it, it's not like the poor girl had the training.

"Jenny, what are you doing?" came Cline's voice from the intercom system.

"Oh well you see I have a family to find" she said airily. "You see my big sis taught me that I have to stand my own ground. So that's what I'm going to do, find my way back, save a couple civilisations and do a hell lot of running along the way!"

"You can't do this!"

"Oh what are you going to do? Tell my parents?" she laughed and sat back as the spaceship took off.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose stood away from the twins and Jack as she watched the TARDIS finish dematerialising, the Doctor had scooped both twins in a huge bear hug goodbye and promised to come back, he looked slightly confused as Alex Rose whispered some things in his ear, probably riddles about his upcoming future knowing her. Jack gave Donna a long kiss and she knew that both of them were still working on their issues and Jack was doing his best to make up for his mistake. Rose sighed and pulled out her mobile, she knew she had to call her Mum to tell her that they were going to miss dinner.

"Rose? Is that you? Where the hell have you been?" Rose flinched. "You had me, Wilf and Martha worrying for the past three days. It wasn't till Martha found the CCTV film of you never leaving that blooming box, honestly sweetheart-"

"Mum I'm in Cardiff and will be home soon" Rose cut in. "it wasn't the Doctor's fault before you say anything, the TARDIS just moved by herself. We all had a bit of a bad experience"

"Well...where is himself? He can come over as well and I'll put some tea on" Jackie said finally.

"He and Donna are gone. They'll visit"

"Really?"

There was something in her voice that Rose didn't like. "What Mum?"

"Oh I just thought you and himself would have worked it out by now" Jackie said and Rose could almost to hear her shrug.

Before Rose could make a reply however she noticed Alex Rose passing out and Jack catching her before she fell. "Mum I have to go" Rose said quickly, hanging up before Jackie could protest. She ran to Jack's side and looked over his shoulder to see Alex Rose blinking.

"Honey, what happened? What did you see?" Rose asked panicked.

"Nothing" Alex Rose whispered.

"Alex we saw you have a fit, you saw something so spill" JJ said looking concerned.

"I saw nothing, literally nothing" Alex Rose said firmly. "No planets, no stars, no suns, no people. I see nothing but darkness"

_I can see  
when you stay low nothing happens  
Does it feel right?_

_Late at night  
things I thought I put behind me  
haunt my mind_

_I just know there's no escape now  
once it sets it's eyes on you  
but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground_

_It's all around  
getting stronger, coming closer  
into my world_

_I can feel  
that it's time for me to face it  
can I take it?_

_Though this might just be the ending  
of the life I held so dear  
but I won't run, there's no turning back from here_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground_

_All I know for sure is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)  
I won't give up (I won't give up)  
no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
if I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
No more denying, I gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand My Ground_

_**Stand My Ground – Within Temptation **_


	50. Author's Note

**Again I like to thank all reviewers and I hope to see you again in the sequel that is now up. Look for What Have You Done?**


End file.
